


Bifurcation 生死中界

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Doctorverse, Emotionally Crippled Erik Is Fun To Read, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Smart People Doing Stupid Things, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在医学上，一个细微的错误可以导致截然不同的结局：生或死。</p><p>心胸外科医生Charles Xavier犯下的一个致命的错误，让他站在了人生的十字路口上...他的命运掌握在那个十三个月前与他分手后就再也没有见过面的人手上。</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr医生向来让人闻风丧胆。仅仅两年，被他笔下尖锐的尸检报告开除的外科医生比其他病理医生整个职业生涯中的总和还要多。当他的宿敌重新走入Erik的生活，他究竟是该寻找方法重振他的傲气——抑或再次失去这个让他深爱的男人呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bifurcation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471658) by [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano). 



> 注：  
> 灵感来自tindu超棒的[画](http://i.imgur.com/hyDVl.jpg)。这简直是戳爆了我的萌点，很高兴我能把它写成文。  
> \--
> 
> 内容说明：有血腥的医疗场面描写
> 
> \--
> 
> 文中的专业术语可以在[这里](http://spicedpiano.livejournal.com/16273.html)找到。如果你很好奇Charles和Erik在这篇文里所说的那些专业术语是什么意思，可以在这里找到答案！
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：  
> 我真的超超超超超超超超超超爱这个AU的！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 这篇里无论是Erik还是Charles都是超超超超超超超超诱人！！！！真的！！！！
> 
> 结局虽然不是BE...但是唔 答应我 看完请不要给我送快递好吗【要送也请送给spicy！！！【喂！  
> 总而言之！不谈人生！放学回家！水表已拆！没钱淘宝！
> 
>  
> 
> **另外真的很重要所以一定要说三次！！**  
>  不是BE！！！  
> 不是BE！！！  
> 不是BE！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 最后感谢小天使 **八荒** 提供的中文标题！！！灯灯我爱你！！！！么么哒！！！！ >3333 仔细想了想确实还挺适合23333
> 
> P.S. 中文的相关词汇的解释可以点[这里](http://singleness.lofter.com/post/23f9e6_7647fa8)查看XD
> 
> P.P.S终于捣鼓出来了pdf下载版！！XDDD！[下载点这里！](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1nty0R8X) 提取码: uebj

  1.   
“很好，Burns先生。我现在需要你放松，然后从十开始倒数。”  
  
麻醉师点点头，缓缓推送着注射器中的异丙酚[[1]].病人看着头顶的白光眨眨眼睛，开始倒数。氧气面罩罩着他的口鼻，模糊了他的声音。外科医生们在一旁等待；手术刀，止血钳，镊子在托盘中陈列着，闪闪发亮。  
  
…… _六，五_ ……  
  
最后几个音节轻柔地从病人的喉咙里传出，瞬间归于沉默。病人生命体征稳定。时钟已经设好。  
  
*  
  
光线照在涂成绿色的墙体上，投影着呈现出一副病态色彩的尸体。果然用“病态的”来形容这具尸体的状态真的是非常适合，毕竟他已经“死去多时”。  
  
尸体赤身裸体地呈现在那儿。或许活着的时候他是高大强壮的——但像这样，赤裸地躺在不锈钢板上的话，可就没有这样的感觉了。在死亡面前，万物都无比渺小脆弱，都在生死间不停地轮回。  
  
相机的闪光灯闪了一下，一旁的病理医生缓缓开口。  
  
“Nigel R.Sullivan， _解剖时间_ ，上午8:53. 鉴定人，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
——  
  
“内窥镜。”主刀医生伸出他的手，掌心向上。  
  
*  
  
录音机摆放在尸体头部附近。“死者是一位四十一岁的男性高加索人……”  
  
——  
  
他们把氧气面罩从病人的脸上移除，医生微微抬起他的下巴，插入气管导管。机器缓缓地发出哔哔的声音，替他维持生命。  
  
*  
                                                                                                                         
封闭的小罐里装着从死者身上取下的样本：头发，指甲，皮肤。上面粘贴着标签，整齐地搁置在架子上。  
  
——  
  
护士在病人的胸部涂抹碘酒消毒，整个区域都被染成了铁锈一样的红。  
  
*  
  
（理所当然，医学院的学生们负责清洗尸体这种枯燥的粗活；没有哪个高傲的病理医生愿意屈尊拿起海绵。）  
  
——  
  
其实你会发现，切开人类皮肤的触感，和切开柑橘类的水果时的感觉差不多。手术刀的刀片在胸骨正中轻而易举地划开一道切口，一条红色的细线出现在中央，逐渐会有更多鲜红的血珠冒出。正如切开一颗充满鲜血的橙子。  
  
*  
  
尸检的第一刀是Y形切口，从肩膀的两侧开始，在胸骨前汇合，最后一直往下拉，直到耻骨位终止。  
  
尸检的切口毫无血色，经过许许多多道工序之后，它的质感一点都不像是在解剖人类。  
  
他就是喜欢这样千篇一律的感觉。  
  
——  
  
牵引器已经固定，胸腔内的心脏暴露在空气中。肉眼可见那病变的心肌已近变得十分脆弱，它在虚弱地跳动。  
  
尽管如此，这依旧是一道美景。生命，在无畏地前行。  
  
*  
  
锯掉肋骨之后，整个胸板可以一次性除掉。  
  
——  
  
心脏被一层薄薄的白膜包裹，主刀医生把它切开之后，里面跳动的才是紫色的心脏。  
  
*  
  
除掉了骨头之后，胸部的肌肉变得十分柔软，和普通的生肉无异。皮肤被人为地拉开，横膈膜已被剪去，盘绕在腹腔的肠子已经萎缩，向下松弛垂落在台面上。  
  
——  
  
“切断主动脉。止血钳？”  
  
大血管并不如想象中那般纤弱，但在外科医生的手中它们依然很脆弱，手腕轻微的颤动都能造成不可逆转的损害。  
  
*  
  
他把解剖刀插入尸体的肺动脉。撤出解剖刀时，粘稠的血液粘在刀刃上。  
  
——  
  
“Xavier医生，导管已经准备好，随时能够使用。”  
  
“很好。马上就好——还差…… _一点_ ……”  
  
*  
  
“直观可见大血管内积聚了大量脂肪，与典型的美式饮食习惯相符。”  
  
——  
  
他把心脏从胸腔中摘除时，拿在手里十分沉重。  
  
有人轻轻吸了口气。  
  
“上帝啊。”在场的其中一人自言自语，“你看那心脏上的心肌病变。”  
  
*  
  
“心脏称重11.2盎司。进行肺部切除。”



  
——————  


当他们把供体心脏放入胸腔，关闭导管后，又可以看见那肌肉开始苏醒。这是Charles最喜欢的一部分——随后那心脏会重新开始跳动，固执地在他的指尖下跳动。这是生命的复苏。  
  
*

根据患者的病历，他死的时候正好排在等待心脏移植手术的第三位上。  
  
一个新的心脏，Erik估摸着，至少都会给他增加七年的寿命。  
  
然而，何苦？Erik把那颗心脏放在台面，不过是一团腐肉。七年：时候到了，他也不会复活。  
  
毕竟，这必然都是无法逃避的。  
  
——

 

[1] 异丙酚-快速强效的全身麻醉剂。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 **八荒** 这个小妖精对第二章开头引用莎士比亚部分进行的翻译优化！！爱你！！！感谢你拯救了毫无文采的我quqqqq

PART ONE

 “荣誉能替我重装一条腿吗？能替我重塑一条手臂，抑或是拭去伤口的疼痛吗？  
荣誉无医术之技。  
何为荣誉？寥寥二字。这两个字又意蕴着什么？荣誉！如同虚无。  
如此狡猾的算计！又是谁窃取了荣誉？  
星期三逝去的人。”1  
——威廉·莎士比亚， _《_ _亨利四世，上篇》_  


  
1.  
  
“漫长的一天吗？”  
  
Raven瘫坐在医院食堂里绿色的胶木餐桌边，抬眼一瞥。她呆呆地看着静静沉思的Charles，好像这是她从昨天以来第一次有机会坐下歇脚。披肩的长发梳成马尾，有些散落的碎发在疲惫红肿的眼睛上投下凌乱的阴影。  
  
“我的天，你根本就不懂。”她低着头单手扶额，“唔，好吧，我想你大概也会懂。我都不知道那些实习生是怎么活下来的，这感觉就像每天早上起来他妈都要被车撞一遍。而且还是那种突然出现在你眼前的大卡车。”  
  
Charles同情地笑了一下，拉开她对面的椅子，还没等Raven同意就自顾自地坐下了。“我会说，你现在的状况比我当年实习时要好得多么。”  
  
“别那么谦虚，Charles。你一定是轻轻松松就完成了实习，正如你做其他的事情一样轻而易举。”Charles抑制住挑眉的冲动。没过几秒，Raven就接着往下说：“我 _今天_ 都洗了三次了。第一次是因为大便，第二次是因为呕吐物。”她做了一个厌恶的表情“——别问我为什么。”  
  
“也没这个打算。”  
  
Raven一想到这就不寒而栗，举杯一口气喝光剩下的汽水。“还有理所当然的，Emma也还是在不停找我的麻烦。我怀疑她讨厌我。我受够了，这一周都在做这种毫无意义的跑腿。我还以为自己从医学院毕业之后就能轻松一点呢。”  
  
“不管什么时候都要跑腿呀。”Charles一边剥开他的橘子一边说，坑坑洼洼的橘皮剥落之后蜷缩在托盘里。“当你成为住院医师[[1]]之后这些文书工作才会变成替别人缝针嘛。”

  
“等我成为 _住院医_ 之后，我一定会把所有的文书工作都塞给我的实习生。”Raven脸上闪过一个笑容。随后她耸耸肩，拿起塑料叉子把托盘中心的果冻叉起。“嗯，至少如果我以后还要选择行医的话。”她说，“我猜情况只会更糟。”她把果冻塞进嘴里咬了一口，咀嚼，最后吞咽。“所以说，管他的呢—— _你_ 今天过得如何？”  
  
“显然比你要好多了。”他感觉自己的实习好像已经是十年前的事了。这些日常的焦虑早就全都掩埋在就业压力之下。如果他们要换一换职位的话——或许唯一改变的只是Charles晚上能睡个好觉而已。“今早我做了一个瓣膜置换手术。”这对于一个心胸外科的医生来说，不过是每天的日常罢了。但对于Raven这种外科实习生，他知道这听上去会相当吓人。  
  
Raven的反应完全在他预想之中——她的眼睛睁得大大的，放下了准备再次叉起果冻的叉子。“简直羡慕嫉妒恨。”她说，“你不打让你最喜爱的实习生妹妹当助手吗？”  
  
“我有Jean了。”他略带歉意地耸耸肩。（他发现，比起凌晨五点刚结束三十个小时的轮班后，中午吃的这些咖啡布丁显然难吃得多。）“下次再说吧。”  
  
“好吧。”Raven的午饭已经吃得差不多，她开始用叉子戳动盘子里剩下的食物。“拜托，Charles。你有义务把我从这些毫无意义的工作中拯救出来。用你的能力做做好事吧！”  
  
“一会我要给个主动脉瘤的患者放血管支架。”Charles说。尽管如此，他有些怀疑Emma会不会愿意放走Ravne让她观摩手术。要是Emma真的盯上了某人（为了磨练他们的意志），想要让她放手可真比登天还难。“我知道这个和《 _实习医生格蕾（_ _Grey’s Anatomy_ _）_ 》里完全不一样啦，但是你想的话，我还是可以——”  
  
“好好好。”Raven打断他，“我想我想。”她放弃了继续玩弄剩下的午餐，俯身往前坐了坐，手腕撑在桌子的边缘。Charles可以肯定这一定会在手臂上留下痕迹。其实Charles也很想提醒她这样会让别的实习生怀疑是蹭了裙带关系（说不定还会因此私下讨厌她）——讲真，她一定会很在乎的。  
  
所以他只是亲切地笑了笑。“我会和Emma说一声的。”  
  
她开心地笑了起来，灿烂的笑容和她多年以前刚来到他们家门前，穿着一身碎花长裙，脚踏玛丽珍鞋从车里走出时一模一样——出于对Kurt Mark以及与Kurt有关的事物的厌恶（包括他耀眼的微笑，他的绿领带，还有他那辆崭新得晃眼的宝马以及他的孩子），Charles真的很想摆出一副冷冷的表情。可对于Raven，他恨不起来。年龄上的差距根本不是问题，他们见面的瞬间一拍即合——从此之后再也没有什么东西能将他们分开。

  
“嘿。”Raven说，“今晚你打算做什么？我觉得我们可以去喝几杯，正好你可以和我聊聊上周的Bentall手术[[2]]”  
  
“抱歉，我没空。”Charles摇头，“今天晚上我和——”  
  
“——和某些女孩去吃饭。”Raven替他把剩下的话说完，“我早该知道的。”  
  
“或许这周末？”Charles提出建议，“这周六我正好没事，如果你也有空的话我们可以一起出来。”  
  
Raven也摇了摇自己的头。“唔，恐怕我——”  
  
一阵尖锐的警报打断了她的话，他们两人同时掏出了自己的寻呼机。  
  
“找你的。”她说着把寻呼机挂回腰带上，根本无法掩饰自己脸上欣慰的神色。并不是Emma在找她。  
  
“我得走了。”Charles匆忙地抛下这句话后把揉得皱巴巴的纸巾扔在托盘里站了起来，“明天见。”没等她回答他就已经扬长而去，边走边把还没来得及吃掉的午餐丢进一旁的垃圾桶。

  
——  
  
2.  
  
消息是急诊科的人发来的，他前脚刚踏出电梯，就看见Sean在门口等待。这个年轻的实习生眼神比平时更闪亮，看上去更加兴奋（或者说里面有些Charles无法读懂的东西），把他脸上的雀斑映衬得越发明显，有些像黑焦糖上的点点白霜。  
  
“他们刚把他送过来。”Sean加快脚步与Charles一起进入A隔离区，“三十四岁的男性白人，主诉胸部疼痛与呼吸困难——但抬上救护车之后他就开始出现室颤[[3]]的症状，过了好几分钟情况都没有稳定下来。”  
  
Charles蹙眉。“听起来并不需要进行手术。”不然他们也不会呼他过来病房。比起沉浸在这有些莫名其妙的沉默里，Charles更希望他这番话能让Sean和他继续说说病人的情况。  
  
Sean看了他一眼，润湿自己的嘴唇，喉结上下动了动。Charles感觉有些不寒而栗，好像有千万条细微的小虫在他的血管里爬来爬去。  
  
不过转过这个拐角后，不管Sean喉咙里梗着什么话，都已经没有什么必要再说出口。  
Darwin带领着自己团队里的三名护士，一名医学院的学生，还有一名急诊科的住院医师，围着躺在14床的男人忙得团团转。Charles习惯地扫了一眼架在病人头顶监测生命体征的仪器。红色的数字静静地跳动，像是一个无声的警报。  
  
“血压还在持续下降。”护士说着把听诊器按在病人的胸口，但她的眼睛一直盯着一旁的生命体征监测仪，“70/40，心率上升得很快。”  
  
“挂瓶5%的葡萄糖，再注射150毫克的胺碘酮[[4]]。”Darwin命令道——但他已经抢先一步够着抢救车。“我不想让他再次出现室颤的症状。——很好，Xavier医生你来了。这是你的病人之一，家属说六个月之前你给他做过心脏移植手术。他的名字是——”  
  
“Ira Burns。”Charels的注意力终于回到了躺在床上的人的脸上。  
  
要说“永远不会忘记病人的样子”的这种话，一定是非常虚伪的，毕竟他接待过很多很多位患者。或许该这么形容会比较好，他永远不会忘记像是Ira Burns这样的病人：曾对可卡因成瘾，且又有暴食症的波士顿某名门贵族中的害群之马。这些不良作息让他的心功能迅速恶化，直到Charles接手后才逐渐稳定，经过六个月的戒瘾之后他才勉强获得了移植手术的可能。  
  
Charles对于把Ira Burns排入接受移植手术的列表上这个决定一直抱有怀疑的态度。六个月的戒瘾对于外面的世界来说或许已经很了不起，可对于心脏移植手术来说这还远远不够。Charles看过很多的病人，他把他们身上病变的部位切除，又替他们缝合新的希望。很多人成功了，度过观察期后离去，他从此再也没有见过他们。但也有些因为种种原因而提前出院，最后又复发了的病人。让Charles所担心的是，Ira Burns正好就是第二类人。  
  
他当然希望自己的直觉是错误的。他总感觉自己替Ira Burns植入的这颗心脏是从其他那些更值得接受手术的人手上夺来的。  
  
即使如此……还是有其余的原因让他对这张脸难以忘怀。  
  
“你还记得他。”Darwin看着Charles的方向挑眉，语气听起来像是陈述句，“他的案例中有什么特别的地方吗？有没有什么能够稳定这家伙的方法？”  
  
Charles的目光重新回到那病人身上。他现在和当初手术时一模一样，皮肤苍白得像是桦树皮，睫毛下是重重的黑眼圈。唯一不同是他汗水不停从额角滑落，在人中积聚，泛着莹莹绿光。  
  
“他有药瘾史，还有自我诱导呕吐的行为。”Charles都没有注意到自己已经缓缓开了口，“我们替他手术的时候，他的心肌细胞损害得十分厉害，估计是因为习惯性使用吐根所致。经过六个月的戒瘾治疗之后，精神病医生将他列入了可接受移植的患者名单。”

  
Darwin点了点头。“我们对他的血液进行了毒理检查。估计五到十分钟后会有结果。”他盯着监视器，叹了口气，音量小得几乎无人察觉，“我已经给他注射了两剂劳拉西泮[[5]]估计能够稍微让他的心率稳定一点，但这远远不够。”  
  
“没错。”Charles随声附和，试图想要忽略说出这句话时有些痉挛的喉咙。如果接下来的十五分钟里Darwin能让Ira Burns的情况稳定下来，那Charles就能帮助他度过剩下的四十八小时。如果Charles能在两天之内处理完这件事，他可以非常自信的说，Ira Burns活下来的几率还是相当的大。  
  
所以说，那就按部就班吧。  
  
“我看看能不能顺延一下我的计划。如果没有什么大问题的话，接下来的二十四小时至四十八小时之内，我可以让他接受手术。”  
  
他的血压依然很低，Charles估摸着这绝不会是主动脉夹层[[6]]引起的。但他也不敢肯定。他靠在床边，俯身捏起Ira Burns的手腕，食指与中指按在上面寻找他跳动的脉搏，可无论是哪边都很虚弱。  
  
“这应该不是由于夹层引起的。”Charles说。  
  
“等他稳定之后我们会给他安排胸透。”Darwin说，“这样就一目了然了。”  
  
“当然。如果真的是这样的话再联系我，我会尽快替他治疗。如果我们在这二十四小时内将他妥善处置，他活下来的机会很大。”看来Charles手术的排班表又得有翻天覆地的变动。Gruen女士一定会相当有意见吧，毕竟这都是第三次重新安排她的手术时间了。“如果不是……”他耸耸肩，“我们再看看该怎么处理。”  
  
“谢啦。”Darwin说，“我知道你很忙，可——”  
  
“ Muñoz医生，他不行了！”  
  
所有人的焦点都回到了这男人身上。Charles还站在抢救车旁边——他本不应该站在这里，一小时之后还有台手术在等他。他都没意识到自己握上了抢救车的把手，朝着在病床边聚集的护士推去。  
  
“他开始室颤了。”其中一人大喊。医学院的学生猛地把病人剩下的衣服全都拉开，露出了正在不停上下起伏的苍白的胸口。  
  
Charles拿起电极板，有人在电极板上快速均匀地抹上导电胶。护士按着除颤器上的按钮，说：“充电。”  
  
“充电完毕。”Charles大喊，猛地把电极板按在患者的身上。  
  
Ira Burns的身躯微微抽搐，电击让他的心跳短暂停顿，监视仪上的绿线平坦之后又突然变得尖锐。  
  
“室颤依然存在。准备进行第二次电击。”  
  
“充电。”  
  
“充电完毕！”  
  
经过第三次360焦耳的电击之后，监视仪上的绿线变成了一条直线。医学院的学生摸索着Ira Burns的颈动脉，Charles把电极板交到护士手上，双手在他的胸前有节奏地按压。有人把他的头部向后抬高，把喉镜从他的喉咙里插了进去。  
  
“一毫克的肾上腺素。”Darwin下令。  
  
在一旁待命的护士拿着注射器，把肾上腺素沿着静脉注射入患者体内，让它们与肾上腺素能受体结合。  
  
α1受体会引起血管收缩；β1受体会增加心肌的收缩性。同时，肾上腺素会激促进胰高血糖素分泌，抑制胰岛素，还能增加垂体产生促肾上腺皮质激素。糖酵解在肌肉中进行，肝糖原在肝内分解，体内的脂肪也会发生脂解。所有的这些变化都是为了催化细胞生理活动，为了活下去。  
  
Charles感觉Ira Burns其中一根肋骨在他的按压下折断了。很快，又断了第二根肋骨。  
  
Charles咬着牙继续进行，总觉得这样的按压能够让血液通过主动脉，重新流入心室和心房。只要用物理常识去想一想就能得知：没有两个物体能够同时存在同一空间内——所以血液在他双手的按动下会流动，氧气会在肺部进行交换，呼出的气体会把氧气面罩吹鼓，神经电讯号会保持大脑的活性。  
  
他盯着监视仪，因为这样他就不用看着Ira Burns的脸，但是从哪儿都看不见有一丁点生命的迹象。  
  
这就是他们每天的日常。那些在急诊室，在手术室里奔波的医生们——特别是像Charles这样的外科医生——这样的情况在一周的工作中并不罕见。  
  
他们拯救生命，他们也会失去生命。没有跌宕起伏的情节，这只是悲伤的、难过的、普遍的日常生活。  
  
（他不想看着Ira Burns的尸体，他也不想看着自己在他胸骨上留下的整齐的切口愈合后的疤痕，不想回忆那因为纤维化而皱缩的皮肤，不想回忆那血肉在他指下拨动的感觉。）  
  
他不知道该干什么了。他隐约的记得好像让Darwin注射了更多的肾上腺素和阿托品[[7]]他感觉时间一滴一滴地落在地板上，感觉房间内流动的时间从他的指尖滑过。  
  
“够了。”Darwin说。  
  
他又压了一下。Ira Burns嘴里的呼吸管松垮地挂在嘴边，嘴唇随着Charles手上的动作而微微颤动。  
  
“Xavier医生，这已经过去十五分钟了。他死了。”  
  
Charles深呼吸，眨了一下眼睛，两下，三下。他的手臂失去所有的力气，最终垂落在身体两旁。  
  
Ira Burns躺在床上，正如其他的尸体一样。被Charles压断的那几根肋骨让他的身体看上去有些奇怪的扭曲。  
  
护士把呼吸袋拿了下来，Charles舔了一下湿润的嘴唇，有些咸咸的。结束了。他们努力了，他们失败了，一切都结束了。  
  
Darwin宣布了死亡。  
  
“死亡时间，上午11：55。”  
  
——  
  
3.  
  
之后Charles去洗了把脸。他掬了一把冰凉的水泼在脸上，指尖在发间穿插，顺手擦拭了一下自己的工牌。他已经是主治医师了，没必要把自己弄的像一个刚结束实习还在摸爬打滚的住院医师一样。  
  
至少Gruen女士还是非常开心，他把她带到心脏康复中心的手术室3时这么想着。至少他不用重新安排腔内修复手术的时间。他犹豫了一下，最终还是在排班板上把Raven的名牌插进了助理实习生的位置上。如果没有其他紧急情况的话，这将是他今晚最后一台手术。这是在心胸外科工作的缺点之一：一旦有紧急情况，就必须得出现。并不是所有的人都能进行心脏手术，并不是所有的人都能在获得供体心脏的第一时间就替他们进行移植，并不是所有的人都能处理主动脉夹层的问题。这责任就像永远不会烧尽的燃料，缓缓地把它们生命中的一切都蚕食殆尽。  
  
当然，要让家庭关系逐步瓦解，也不能完全依靠心胸外科的功劳。  
  
可这究竟是技术上的失误，还是人为的过错？  
  
Charles飞快地眨了四下眼睛，决定不再深究这个问题。他默默地让淋浴间[[8]]的热水冲刷自己的手臂，水龙头流出的热水差点烫伤了他。他有些受惊地缩了缩蒸汽中的手，轻轻转动了一下抓着肥皂继续清洗。  
  
“嘿。”Alex朝Charles点点头，站在他身边的水槽旁。  
  
Charles微笑地和他打了个招呼。他向来很喜欢Alex：他是所有外科护理人员中最勤奋踏实的人，Alex经常主动提前完成Charles的任务。Charles从没有见过Alex一惊一乍的样子。更重要的原因是，他们一起共事时，Charles发现他们能相处得非常愉快。  
  
Alex抬起手肘看了一眼接着往下说：“所以你今天有看见邮件列表的新邮件吗？似乎Erskine医生准备退休了。”  
  
_这_ 引起了Charles的注意。他瞬间抬头看着Alex，用刷子刷了一下手。“什么？你怎么知道？”  
  
“邮件几小时前就发来了呀。他说—他要搬去 _贝鲁特_ 。这地方我从来没听过。”  
  
“在黎巴嫩。”Charles顿了顿接着说，“这可……真不可思议。去年圣诞他还说准备要再干十年呢。”他的口头禅可是 _你绝不会那么容易摆脱我的，小伙子。不管你信不信，如果能让我在南卡罗莱纳州学学打高尔夫球的话我会更开心的。_ 总之Charles _曾经_ 信了。  
  
“嗯，说不定他是变了主意。”Alex把手冲干净之后踩了一下踏板关闭水龙头，双手竖在身体前，等待护士用毛巾替他把水擦干。“我是说，他今年已经，八十五了？还是八十六来着？像他这年纪的人，比起当医生，更适合当一个病人。”  
  
Charles蹙眉。“他什么时候走？”  
  
“两周后。看来是迫不及待地想要摆脱这里。”  
  
Charles关掉了自己的水龙头，往Alex的方向又转了转，眼角的余光正好瞥见护士给他套上手套，穿上手术服。当她松手时，橡胶手套啪地弹在Charles前臂上，“有消息说谁要接替他的位置吗？”  
  
Alex摇头。“邮件里没说。不过我打赌是纽约长老会医院的人。Scott说那家伙已经觊觎这位置好几年了。”  
  
Charles只是点了点头，并没有继续进行对话的打算。他们消毒完毕后，走进手术间。病人已经躺在那儿了，但他依然很清醒，看见Charles朝他走来。  
  
“这要花多久？”那病人问，“多久之后我可以出院？”  
  
“看情况。”Charles站在旁边笑着对他说，希望这样能或多或少给他点安慰，“我们得保证完全把肿块切除。想要做好自然会花上一些时间，而且我们也不想给你做第二次手术，对吧？”  
  
纯粹出于礼节，那病人也朝他笑了笑。这是向来都屡试不爽的人之常情。  
  
几秒之后，监视仪上的心率逐渐下降，Charles把口罩戴好，罩住自己的口鼻。“PET扫描显示你的肿块很小，所以我们手术时间应该并不会太长。”  
  
虽然对于心脏横纹肌肉瘤来说，并没有什么‘小’的概念——但是要切除的话还是挺容易的。  
  
“麻醉师要对你进行麻醉了。”Charles说着，示意了一下Marie，她微微点了点头，手指摆在负责麻醉的仪器的按钮上。Charles替病人戴上氧气面罩。“我需要你从十开始缓慢地倒数。你能做得到吗？”  
  
“十……九……八…… _七_ ……六。”他的睫毛有些颤抖，白色的眼睑若隐若现，“五……”  
  
麻醉病人的过程和电影里看见的并不太一样。在所有医疗影视作品里，他们只要用注射器给病人注射点东西就结束了。拍摄麻醉的场景时，导演多半都会跳过最紧张的这几秒倒数。然而在这短短的几秒，却又是惊厥，心律失常，呕吐，甚至呼吸暂停的高发时期。麻醉师的工作就是让患者尽快完成手术的准备，不要让他们因过度使用镇静剂而死在手术台上。  
  
同时，导演们也会忽略在麻醉的情况下，病人的双眼通常都不是闭得死死的，而且在这几秒里，眼球还会四处移动。病人会直勾勾地 _盯着_ 他的医生，瞳孔像死人一样外扩，呆呆地看着让人毛骨悚然。这也是为什么护士会扯下几张纸巾盖在病人眼睛上的原因，为的就是让其余的医生避开这空洞的目光。  
  
这永远也不会感到习以为常。有的人却不这么认为，他们觉得这么多年来，切开病人的胸腔，锯下他们的肋骨，把他们的心脏抓在手里的感觉应该早就习惯了才对。他们还说，无论是多么令人兴奋的职业，当它们变得一成不变时，当初火热的激情也会干涸成风中飞扬的尘土。或许其他的职业确实是这样的吧。外科医生本不该如此，但现在Charles经常能在医院的走廊里看见一些从不把病人当回事的医生。如同一具具行尸走肉。  
  
每当Charles拿起柳叶刀抵在病人的肉体上时，他还是一个有血有肉的医生。每次锯开他们的肋骨，看见在下面跳动的心脏时，他也还是会想起在枝头扑扇着翅膀的鸟儿。  
  
这男人的心脏跳的很慢。每次心房充满鲜血时，收缩一下都要费很大的劲。像柿子那么大的肿块堵在那里，紧贴着心肌。Charles微微抿了一下嘴唇。  
  
“来吧。”他说，“让我们给他上导管。”他伸出自己的手，“手术刀。”  
  
一旦插入导管之后，心脏就会暂停跳动。Charles切开左心房。护士插入了吸引管，血液正在以肉眼可见的速度流动。Alex翻弄着肿块，让Charles看清它的在心肌上的走势：本应呈现出紫红色的肌肉现在已经变得有些发黑，这些病变的物质不出几个月就会把它的宿主缓慢地杀死。  
  
通过肉眼往往是无法察觉疾病的存在。谁能够 _看见_ 一个病人体内的病毒在不停地感染正常的细胞？谁又能 _看见_ 菌群在患者的腹腔内蠕动？就算是心脏病，就算是剖开胸口，暴露里面的心脏，对于一个未受过专业训练的人来说，依然很难发现病变的部位。  
  
Charles小心翼翼地移除肿块。尽管如此，他大部分切除的组织也还是离心脏的内壁很远很远。湿粘的增生组织落在Charles手中，最后被丢进注满生理盐水的罐子里。最简单的部分已经完成了。  
  
“心癌。”Alex撤回他的镊子自言自语，“做这个手术真的值得吗？反正不管怎么样他也都会死。”  
  
“这至少能拖些时间，让他可以与家人和朋友一起度过最后的时光。”Charles说，“这会让他感觉更舒服。虽然不是永久的解决办法，但也不是毫无用处的方案。”他又切下一小块肿瘤。开心手术并不是没有风险，但对于大多的患者来说，他们的效果比风险要大得多。  
  
Alex耸了耸肩。“如果要换做是我。”他说，“我更宁愿选择VDD，自愿脱水死亡。我曾经有一个病人就是这样，走的时候很安详。”  
  
Charles警告地看了一眼Alex。消极安乐死在美国是合法的，但却丝毫没有减少它的争议性，特别是站在一群玩忽职守的医生中间讨论它。Alex闭上了嘴。  
  
“我们要做一个横向主动脉切开术。”Charles说，“我看不见这块肿块延伸到哪里了。给我一块——不，两块——猪的心房和瓣膜。如果我们不能把肿块切除的话，需要用它来替换。Alex，止血钳。”  
  
Alex阻断了主动脉弓的血液循环。一位护士把Charles手中的手术刀换成了手术剪。Charles将尖刃点在瓣膜上，正好贴上那肉体。他停顿了一下，接着勾了一下指尖，干净利落地剪开了动脉。他把剪刀放下，动脉像一朵花一样铺平展开。他又切了一刀，现在主动脉已经完全暴露在视线下。Charles能看见左心房的侧面了——没错，就在那儿，肿块像蛛丝一样盘踞在那儿——细线蔓延进主动脉瓣。  
  
切除所有的肿瘤一共花了十个小时。Charles回到淋浴间脱掉手术服时觉得大脑有些胀痛。几个小时之后那病人就会清醒——之后就是往里面放支架了。他模模糊糊地想着，站立了十三个小时之后的双腿仿佛已经不属于自己。  
  
淋浴间的门打开了。Charles回头看了一眼，以为是他们团队的成员或者是准备进行下一台手术的人员。但进来的人是Abraham Erskine。他把帽子塞进了上衣的口袋。  
  
“Xavier医生，”Erskine说，“你有空吗？”  
  
Charles有些困惑地扬起眉毛。“当然，主任。给我十分钟，我清理干净之后去办公室找你。”  
  
Erskine摇头。“不必，这不会花太长时间。”  
  
他顿了一下，Charles感觉这个瞬间Erskine好像在期待某种答复。“好吧。”Charles把换洗的衣服丢进洗衣篮，双手插进自己的口袋，“说吧。”  
  
Erskine朝前走了一小步。“我刚和你一位病人的家属谈完话。”他说，“是Ira Burns，今天早上他死在了急诊科。”  
  
Charles点点头。“当时我在场。如果你想要我和他们见面，我可以——”  
  
“不。”Erskine说，一针见血的打断让Charles有些措手不及。“如果我是你，我不会这么做。他们现在的情绪有些激动。显然Darwin告诉他们这个消息时，他好像提到了死因可能是心脏衰竭，他还说这可能也与病人的药瘾或是暴食症的复发有关。家属的情绪不太稳定。他们声称他们可爱的孩子已经戒瘾很久了，接着他们就——不停地否定，你懂的。”Erskine耸肩，在他这年纪看来，这个动作有些微妙，“总而言之，家属要求进行尸检。同时，按照法律，我们也有这个义务对他进行尸检。”  
  
“我没有害死他。”Charles几乎是打断了Erkine的话，“移植手术很成功，没有任何的并发症。”  
  
Erskine惊讶地扫了他一眼——但脸上的表情很快又恢复了正常。激动的情绪让Charles双颊有些绯红，他怀疑他们的外科主任以前从来没有被专科的主治医师给插过嘴。  
  
“当然没有。”Erskine和蔼地说，“我相信你没有什么需要担心的。但是毒理报告的结果显示的是阴性，所以尸检寻得的蛛丝马迹……或者受损的情况……都能够对我们有所帮助。”他伸手拍了拍Charles的肩膀，微微一笑。“别太担心，孩子。”他的声音听上去温和了点，“这总会发生在我们身上的。我像你这么大的时候，也收到了第一份尸检请求。没事的。”  
  
Charles克制住了吞咽的冲动，点点头。  
  
几秒之后Erskine走了出去。“我只需要把你移植手术的记录转发给病理科。尸检报告的申请时限是三十天，他们有任何进展时会通知你的。在此期间，你就专注好手头上的工作就好了——剩下的交给我们来处理。”  
  
“好的。”Charles但愿上翘的嘴角看起来像是一个微笑，“谢谢你，Erskine医生。我会尽快上交的。”  
  
“好孩子。”Erskine说。他站在门边犹豫了一会，好像还想继续说些什么——但他还是离开了，把Charles独自留在淋浴间里。  
  
他没有害死Ira Burns。他知道的，他打心底里就知道。他就像知道十二条脑神经的名字一样，知道得清清楚楚。  
  
但谁又敢说人不会犯错。  
  
——  
  
4.  
  
事实就是如此，它甚至不是一个严重的错误。  
  
他给心脏放导管的时候，手术刀不小心在主动脉上滑了一下。那伤口小得几乎看不见，不会有人注意到动脉血管壁上有一个小划痕。因为它根本都没有划破血管，它只是在表面浅浅留下了一道印子。Charles急匆匆地缝合了供体心脏，完全看不出新旧伤口的差别。Charles缝得很完美，他从来不会绣错任何一针。毕竟从他还在医学院的第二年里，他就开始缝合人体。他每 _天_ 都要缝合动脉，至今还没有失手过。  
  
但这并没有减轻他不小心划多一刀的内疚感。白色组织中的裂口让他看得肾上腺素有些急剧上升。  
  
他知道Ira Burns的死不是他的过错。  
  
没有任何理由需要怀疑尸检。  
  
Ira Burns的死因是因为滥用可卡因，或者是因为他暴食症复发了，也可能两者皆有。  
  
没有任何理由需要担心。  
  
——  
  
5.  
  
等Charles完成了所有的手术之后，他回到了办公室里。他把Ira Burns的诊断记录调了出来，勉为其难地重新浏览了每项实验室测试的结果，每个脚注，以及手术报告里的每个字。在病历中他不止一次提及Ira Burns还没有充分做好移植的准备。可夹在附录里的精神病医生的报告上的结论却是“Ira Burns已经做好了接受移植手术的准备。”  
  
Charles没有在手术报告中提及他滑了一刀的事实。这似乎并不重要。Charles还是相当不明白，为什么当初他没有把 _在_ 手术室里替病人开胸时犯下的错误写进病历里。它看上去是那么小，那么小，那么…… _毫无_ 危险，但Charles还是……保持了沉默。他考虑过要不要加一个附注，他有足够的时间让这个附注看起来正常无比。没有任何值得怀疑的地方，可Charles还是选择了保持现状。  
  
他当然可以修改报告。他可以针对这个失误加上一个备注。但它会留下时间戳，显然会看得出这是过了很久以后才做出的更改。这么小的切口，地球上没有任何一位病理医生会发现它。Burns主动脉里有很多缝合口，这个额外的痕迹会隐匿在移植时留下的伤痕中。然而，如果要直截了当地指出它，这对于Charles的职业生涯的打击是致命的。不仅病人的家属，还有他们的律师团都会跳到Charles面前，向他问责。Charles将面临着波士顿最富有的家族提起的医疗诉讼，一场他几乎没什么希望胜诉的诉讼。如果这样的新闻被报道出来，他的职业生涯将在开庭的那一瞬结束。但是不加上附注（甚至不告知手术团队），很容易会被人认为这只是一时马虎的疏忽。  
  
不，不会这样。他才不会加上附注。他不会成为导致这个男人死亡的人，不会成为不称职的外科医生。  
  
Charles关闭了病历，把它转发到病理科后关上电脑。他捡了最新的几本 _《_ _柳叶刀》_ 和 _《_ _新英格兰医学杂志》_ 后丢进包里，穿上外套，把白大褂挂在门后的钩子上从办公室走出。  
  
他站在停车场里寻找他的车，忽然手机震了一下，有新邮件。这是病理科确认接收Burns病历的提醒。Charles向下拖动邮件，比起精读更像是在浏览，直到他的眼睛停在某个位置，他停下了脚步。  
  
他站在那儿，站在昏暗的停车场中央，也不知站了几秒还是几十分钟。头顶的光源逐渐变暗，马上就要熄灭了，琥珀色的灯光投射在空旷的停车位里，让摆放在那儿的车子的颜色看起来更加黑暗。  
  
当然。  
  
_当然。_  
  
显然，Charles的尸检申请交给了一个热衷于解雇医生的家伙的手上。那 _个_ 病理医生可能—— **也许** ——真的是一个倔强的完美主义者，这足够让他发现Ira Burns动脉上那微不足道的伤口了。  
  
顺便说一句，这位病理医生就是去年和Charles同居了十个月后分手就再也没见过面的那个人。  
  
Charles闭上眼睛，用力眯了一下，告诉自己他一定是眼花看错了。麻省综合医院的病理科里有九十六位主治医师，五十二位住院医师和八位医士。他们不仅要完成自己的工作，还要负责十三个科室中所有主治医师递交的尸检申请。重合的可能性只有1.5%。  
  
他又重新看了一眼自己的手机，上面白底黑字写得清清楚楚。  
  
_鉴定病理医生：_ _Erik Lehnsherr_ _，_ _M.D._

Chapter

 Management

——

 

[2] 住院医师-医生职称的一种。属于最初级的等级，通常被大家称为“住院医”。

[3] Bentall手术-一种非常复杂的心脏手术。

[4] 室颤-严重的异位心律，一般出现这种心律失常的人都很危险。

[5] 胺碘酮-抗心律失常的药物。

[6] 劳拉西泮-一种镇静催眠药。

[7] 主动脉夹层-指的是动脉内膜有撕裂，然后在血液的冲击下会导致内膜逐渐剥离，不及时治疗会导致死亡。

[8] 阿托品-大量使用可以使心律上升。

[9] 淋浴间-手术前用来给医生消毒做准备的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

PART TWO

 “尽管发疯他们会清醒，  
尽管沉入大海他们会再升起；  
尽管失去恋人爱情依旧；  
而死亡也不得称霸。”  
——狄兰·托马斯[[1]]  


  
1.  
  
“Lehnsherr，你就没打算回家吗？”  
  
Erik皱眉，从显微镜前抬头瞥了一眼。Azazel站在门口，脖子上缠着围巾，外套披在肩上，一副正欲离开的样子。“要加班。”他说，“还有好一阵呢。”  
  
“如果你能少花点时间在验尸上，也不用加这么多班了。”Azazel扬了扬眉毛，向他建议。  
  
“你在这里呆的时间也和我差不多。”Erik一针见血地说。  
  
Azazel耸肩。“但我现在要回家了。而你不是。”（不过，Erik发现Azazel从来不会向他透露这么急着回家究竟是 _为什么_ 。深夜电视节目显然没有这么大的魅力。）  
  
Erik重新把注意力集中在显微镜上，略微调整了一下焦距。“晚安，Azazel。”  
  
Erik隔着老远都能感觉到Azazel离开时朝他翻了个白眼，铁门在他身后唰地关上。感谢Azazel给他创造了一片安宁。在工作时间里，实验室会挤满各个科室的医生——偶尔还会有一两个医学院的学生——他们会嘻嘻哈哈地来寻找装着载玻片的盒子，寻找组织的切片样本或是手滑把文件丢得满地都是。Erik喜欢停尸房里那种寒冷，阴郁的寂静。这里正如那能够高效除菌的解剖室一样，深得他的喜爱。他喜欢在晚上工作，因为这时就只有他一个人。  
  
显然Azazel说的没错。Erik尸检的时候有些小习惯，他会充分利用这三十天的期限，检查尸体的每一个细节，然后再把它们写进最终的报告里。他清楚地知道，总有那么些抱着侥幸心理的医生会觉得病理医生不会那么细致地进行尸检。每次他冷漠地揪出双手沾满隐藏事实的鲜血的外科医生时，他们的表现都差不多。正如Erik某次在听证会上所说的， _他好像 **想要** 被我发现似的。_  
  
他脱下手套，推开显微镜，把键盘摆过来唤醒了休眠中的电脑，点开医疗记录软件的网页后往里输入刚刚数过的红细胞数量。  
  
人们常会开玩笑地说，那些愿意去病理科工作的人，不是天才就是反社会的家伙。他们多半要么是太冷漠，要么就是有些社交障碍，总觉得自己不能和依然活蹦乱跳的病人处理好关系。不过在Erik看来，他向来觉得只有病理医生才是活着的病人 _唯一_ 值得信赖的人，临床医生向来都是凭借着他们优异的社交手段，把所有的事情都搞得一团糟。Erik和他的同事们唯一能做的就是让他们的实验报告尽可能地高效简洁。比起其他那些只会简简单单写一段话的人，Erik早就习惯了将他发现的每一个细枝末节都写进报告里。只要他写的报告越详细，对于 _阅读_ 这些报告的人来说就越有说服力。  
  
Erik偶尔也会感觉这就是在给一个婴儿喂食香蕉泥。  
  
他的手机响了。Erik瞄了一眼来电者的名字：Emma Frost。“我在忙，Emma。”他把手机夹在肩上说。重新凑回到显微镜前，数着视野内标记好的嗜中性粒细胞。  
  
“我知道。”Emma的声音听上去像往常一样冷静。“所以我才打给你。我向你提交的实验你做完了吗？Patrick说它们又变得有些异常了，所以实验室的人让我交给你。”  
  
“不清楚。哪位病人的？”  
  
“R. Howell。标准测试。应该还有我们早些时候送下来的切除的脑组织。”  
  
Erik飞快地瞥了一眼自己的电脑屏幕。“我现在正在做外周血涂片。怎么了，它很急吗？”  
  
“大概吧。有什么发现吗？”  
  
Erik无法控制想要翻白眼的冲动。“正如我所说，我现在 _正要_ 去数呢。我还不知道结果如何。一小时之后你再打给我。”  
  
电话的那头沉默了一会，接着她说：“我现在就下来。”  
  
Erik发出一声愤怒的叹息。“来干什么？坐在一张难受得要死的椅子上看我盯着涂片数细胞看一个小时吗？我相信你有别的事情要做。”  
  
“十分钟前我轮班就结束了，甜心。我只是想要你一做完实验我就能获得这些结果，我可不想要呆坐在这里等着报告上传到服务器。”  
  
Erik真想问问为什么Emma轮班结束了还要看这些测试的结果，但可以肯定等着他只有有理有据的借口。他只好说：“反正浪费的也是你的时间。”然后挂掉电话。  
  
Emma用了十五分钟慢悠悠地走到病理科，她给了Erik足够的时间完成他的血涂片。当她到门口时，他正坐在一张检查台旁边，用实验室里那把古旧的尺子测量肿块大小（场面有些血腥，因为它们并没有完全清洗干净）。  
  
“结果呢？”她突然开口问。  
  
“电脑里。”  
  
他眼角的余光正好看见她走了过来，握着他的鼠标拖动报告浏览。他把样本的长度记录在笔记版上，又草草地添了几句观察的记录。  
  
Emma朝他走来。“你用代码写的报告？”  
  
“大纲模板。”Erik纠正了她，继续在板子上记录，“XML格式。无论是查找还是整理都很方便。格式化的文档比其他格式的文档看起来更整洁。”  
  
“我懂了。所以说这就是为什么你宁愿重新实验也不想参考电脑计算的结果。”  
  
“纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行嘛。”Erik自言自语，“那句话不正是这么说的么？”  
  
她没有回答。Erik拿过载玻片的盒子，取出一块载玻片和盖玻片。他迅速地把样本放进低温槽里，那台机器把样本冻得硬邦邦之后切成了四片薄的像纸一样的切片。Erik小心翼翼地用镊子把它们分别放在不同的玻片上。他很怀疑Emma到地下室来不仅只是为了等他完成这个实验。对于病人她都没有这么上心。可Erik还是默许了让她双手抱胸在一旁站着，直到她终于忍不住道出来这找他的原委。  
  
Erik抓着玻片和样本回到他的工作台，在报告里添加了一个定位符，提醒自己待会需要加入笔记版上记录的内容。他拿出一小盒染料，挤了一点滴在第一片样本上，对它进行HE染色[[2]]

  
“Erskine医生要走了。”Emma终于等不下去了，“准备退休去中东。”  
  
“我知道。”Erik把显微镜上的血涂片取下，换上了组织切片，“我和别人一样，也收到了邮件。”  
  
“噢，好极了。那我想你也应该知道谁要接替他的位置了吧。”  
  
Erik前倾，看着镜头，一边调整焦距一边说，“Emma，我不是外科的。但是不管是谁，我可以肯定你会有很多时间和他打好关系。期待你的进展。”  
  
他能听见Emma的高跟鞋朝他桌子走近的声音。Erik不明白身为住院总医师的她是怎么能每天踩着3英尺高的高跟鞋来上班的，她经常要站二十四个小时，有时候如果有紧急手术的话时间还会更长。当然啦如果是上手术台的话他们一定会让她把鞋子换掉——不然想象着Emma把一次性鞋套套在她那双Jimmy Choos时的场面一定会很滑稽。  
  
“Erik。”她说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
沉默。Erik发现她这样躲在自己肩膀后面，他根本没有办法专心查看样本。这么近的距离他都能闻到她身上价值不菲的 _花香调_ 香水了。他有些挫败地从显微镜上退了回来，转过椅子挑眉看着Emma。  
  
Emma抿了一下嘴唇，摇头。“新的外科主任。”她开口——Erik莫名其妙地感觉他的心好像沉到了胃里，黑暗像某种可怕的东西蛰伏在他的脑海中。  
  
过了一会，Emma接着往下说，他终于明白了为什么。  
  
“是Shaw。”  
  
——  
  
2.  
  
这大概是唯一一件能让Erik把自己放在显微镜上的注意力完全分离的东西了。Emma坐在Azazel的椅子上，双腿交叠。Erik把手套脱掉丢进垃圾桶里，伸手抓了一下头发。  
  
当Emma告诉他Shaw会接替Erskine的位置成为外科主任时，Erik多少都预料到了…… _结局_ 。现在他的心脏依然跳得很厉害，他甚至觉得自己是不是哪里出了问题。还好他在那些愤怒的情绪爆发前控制住了自己。感谢上帝，他还是能做出一副丝毫不在意的样子，毕竟这不是他的科室。  
  
“但这并不意味着你不在乎。我想，在这医院里，你比任何一个人都还要在乎。”  
  
Erik一下子没反应过来。很少人知道为什么Erik Lehnsherr要从纽约长老会医院离开，放弃他的终身职位，在波士顿重新开始生活。他们也不知道Sebastian Shaw在这个转变中起到了何种重要的角色。他更没想到Emma会知道。  
  
“你是怎么知道的？”Erik瞪着她，好像这样就能知晓答案一样。  
  
“Azazel告诉我的。”她说，“去年，我还和他在一起时，正好就在Xavier——”  
  
“离开我之后。”Erik替她把剩下的话说完了，他的声音很平静。“嗯，我懂了。”  
  
Emma不屑地看了一眼，他猜测大概是因为自己打断了她吧。“Erskine医生今天下午告诉我，等Shaw成为主任之后，我会直接在他手下工作。我觉得我也有必要和你说一声，免得你又在计划着收拾东西然后逃去国家的另一头就为了回避他。”  
  
“我没有准备 _离开_ 。”  
  
“当然没有，甜心。”  
  
“我才没有。”他转回了椅子，拿出一副新的手套戴上。重新凑到显微镜跟前看着玻片上的细胞。他听见Emma在身后轻轻叹了口气，换了个姿势坐好。  
  
“你真的觉得你搞的定他吗？”Emma说，“就我目前所知，他让你紧张得神经衰弱。我有预感你又要变回原来那样了。”  
  
“不要和我说什么该做什么不 _该_ 做，Emma。”Erik打断了她，“组织切片A显示弥漫性皮层薄壁组织被单行细长双极肿瘤细胞感染，同时影响了径向与纵向的血管能力。”  
  
“请说人话，Erik。你知道我只是在替医院考虑。”  
  
Erik重新转过来看着他，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，眼睛有些亮。“难道我没有做好我的工作吗？对于我的职务，我难道没有 _精益求精_ 吗？”  
  
“你确实有——这也是为什么大家都这么讨厌你的原因，你懂的。”  
  
“因为我从不会让他们的 _过失杀人_ 得逞。如果可以的话，我不想再浪费我的感情了。”他脱下手套，开始录入第一份的报告，“我不想和你继续讨论Shaw。正如你所见，我还有事要做。说穿了这还是 _你的_ 工作。所以如果你想要我好好完成的话，我建议你还是赶紧给我走。”  
  
他原以为她会拒绝的——但他听见Azazel的椅子发出吱呀的声音。她站了起来，蹬着高跟鞋走向门口。  
  
“Erskine医生知道吗？”  
  
Erik的手指捏住装着甲酚紫的瓶子摇晃，第二份样本的染色也相当完美。“都结束了。都是过去的事情。我们就不要讨论了。”  
  
又是一阵沉默，Erik甚至都以为她已经离开了，然而过了好几秒之后，她又缓缓开口，说出了最后的一句话：“相信我们到时候就会知道了。”  
  
她关上了身后的门。Erik感觉胸口有些发堵。他在失去理智，把手边所有的东西都砸向墙壁之前，把玻片取下放回桌面。  
  
——  
  
3.  
  
Erik分析完Emma的样本后把结果上传到服务器上，标注了一下提醒Emma阅读（胶质瘤——一种罕见的脑癌，Erik已经很久没有见过了。）肿块切除得很干净，她一定会非常开心。因为不用再做十小时的脑部手术了。  
  
短短的几小时之内又有两份尸检请求送来，不过都是急诊科的。Erik把表格下载到平板电脑里打印出来，放在自己的收件箱中。所有紧急的任务都已完成，剩余的待办事项可以等到明天早上再处理，Erik站在空荡荡的实验室中，感觉有些微妙。他需要好好睡一觉。  
  
Erik回家之前拿上了几份需要继续跟进的报告：几张还未录入电脑的手写笔记，几张需要整理成文的口述报告。（当然咯，他脑海中还有个声音在提醒他需要继续修订准备发给 _《_ _神经病理学学报》_ 的论文。）他走上查尔斯大街/麻省综合医院的站台，站在那儿，黑暗中的寒风吹起他的围巾，连续拍打他的肩膀。气温冷得刺骨，水面不停泛着波纹。  
  
其实他家并不远，走回去都不成问题。但他就是喜欢深夜的末班车和这空旷的站台。漆黑的隧道内灯光有些闪烁，车上的座位空无一人。他知道有些爱幻想的人会说——这是一辆开往世界末日的末班车，满载着孤独的芬芳。不过Erik彻头彻尾都不属于这类人。  
  
Erik住在肯德尔广场和中央广场之间，为了避开那群三更半夜里喝得醉醺醺的还在广场上游荡的MIT和哈弗的学生，他在肯德尔站下了车。夜间这里显得更加寂寥。Erik一直感觉肯德尔广场在逐渐向外扩建——似乎他一直在期待它扩张膨胀成繁荣的地方。但它从来都没有成功，就算是最旺的时候，那些咖啡店和餐馆里看上去都是冷冷清清的。  
  
Erik继续前行，冷风吹竖了他的衣领，他插上耳机，双手放进上衣温暖的口袋里。Shaw还不在这个城市里，它的空气依然很清新，还没有因为那人的到来而被污染。Erik不知道Shaw以前为了出席会议或者采访是不是也来过这个地方。不过他觉得如果Shaw以前真的来过的话，他只要轻轻嗅一下风中的味道都能知道答案。好像如果Shaw真的从这些黑暗的小巷中走过，都会让Erik清楚地察觉到脚底下沥青路的异状一样。那粘稠的感觉在不停撩拨着Erik的每一寸感官。  
  
Emma说的没错。他知道Shaw以后会在他楼上急诊科手术室里出没后，他是根本无法正常工作的。他不想要另一具属于Shaw的尸体出现在他的解剖台上，他不想再一次面对切开那具死亡的躯体时将会发现的恐惧。  
  
但其他的方法也不靠谱。因为这次他没有选择转身逃跑。这也正是Emma所期望的——虽然他觉得Shaw对他的了解可能会更多。Erik不禁开始怀疑Shaw是故意跟着他调到这里来的。毫无疑问，隔着老远控制Erik的生活与事业已经让他不再满足……而且他永远也不会得到满足。一旦Shaw在新的职位上有些玩厌了之后，他就会开始寻找其他更加新鲜， _更加_ 刺激的东西。  
  
心烦意乱的Erik走到下一个街角才发现自己已经走过了公寓，他只好重新折回去。黑暗中的公寓和外面一样寒冷，他把围巾挂在衣架上，拧开暖气，终于感觉又活了过来。他把厨房里的咖啡壶烧上，这样一会他就能捂着一杯新鲜的咖啡回卧室。Charles搬进来还没住几个月之后，他的卧室就已经被改装成临时的书房了，墙边排满了书架和文件柜，桌上还有好几叠堆得老高的最新版本的病理学期刊。  
  
Erik把他的笔记放在桌上空余的地方，随后打开谷歌，在搜索栏里输入“Sebastian Shaw”，网页弹出来关于Shaw的一切，包括他在纽约长老会医院的简历，他的领英账号，还有一大串关于在创伤外科领域上的各种成就的论文。  
  
Erik不停替换搜索关键词，仍然查不到任何关于他要调到麻省综合医院的消息。大概是因为消息还没有正式公布吧。Erik发现网上什么都没有，甚至是四年前的那场丑闻和后续调查都没有。要么是Shaw费劲千辛万苦把消息都压了下来，要么就是把它们从新闻媒体的记录上统统删除了。（无论是本地新闻，医学界新闻，还是国际新闻，随便点开历史记录都不见踪影。Shaw已经把自己的罪行抹除得干干净净。）  
  
Erik啜了一口咖啡，他坐了太久，双腿有些麻木。他随便点开 _《_ _纽约时报》_ 上一篇八年前的报道。  
  
“Sebastian R.Shaw是美国顶尖的急救和创伤外科医生之一，于今日被任命为纽约长老会医院的外科主任和哥伦比亚大学附属医学院的主席。Shaw医生是继哥伦比亚大学著名的Edward W. Juilliard教授之后，又一位走在尖端手术护理前沿的医生。”  
  
Erik往下跳了两段。  
  
“‘Shaw医生是一位杰出的外科医生。’前任外科主任Mark Hollis医生说，‘他给我们纽约长老会医院带来了许多进步，他在这的任职期间为我们创造了不少技术的革新。我从来都没有见过任何一位能像他一样致力于病人的福祉与医疗诚信的人。我很高兴Shaw医生接任我的位置，并且我深深地相信，他将带领我们纽约长老会医院进入一个全新的纪元。’”  
  
Erik点了一下后退，没有继续往后读。其他所有文章也差不多，全都在歌颂着他的成就，称赞他为全国的顶尖外科医生。真让人恶心。  
  
Erskine医生在这两周内就要走了。这把Erik打了个……措手不及。显然他还没有做好足够的准备在医院里与Shaw相遇。  
  
他揉了一下自己的头发，把那叠笔记拿了过来。他得让自己静静，至少得让他完成剩下的工作。毫无疑问他今晚还有很长的时间可以琢磨Shaw的问题——他可以等到睡觉之前再来考虑。  
  
——  
  
4.  
  
Erik记得他母亲第一次用药过量时，他只有八岁。  
  
一开始他根本都不知道发生了什么。他只知道她蜷缩在地板上，嘴唇有些发青。他不知道她是否还活着，他只好跟着一起躺在地上，双手搭在她身上用力摇晃——但基本上都是有进气没出气。  
  
Erik不记得怎么做CPR1了，他只好打了112。  
  
医护人员赶到现场时，其中一位把他母亲抬上救护车的人来找他，一双大手按在他的肩头：“孩子，你的爸爸呢？我们想给他打个电话。”  
  
“爸爸死了。”Erik说，“她能活下来吗？”  
  
“我们会好好照顾她的。”  
  
这就是他得到的全部答案。接着他们把他母亲带走了，Erik坐上警车和警察一起去了市中心的警察局，那里有个穿着棕色背心的女人递给他一根棒棒糖，问他想不想看 _《飞翔的费迪南德》_ 。  
  
那电视剧讲的是一个小男孩造访了一颗满是花朵的行星。他把那些花的种子带回地球，这样他就能治愈人们的疾病，解决饥饿的问题。  
  
那蠢透了，Erik一直都不喜欢它。但他还是看完了。他每看完一集，对于这个电视剧的厌恶就更增加一分。  
  
后来那个女人来找他，告诉他社工来了。她会带他去医院看望他的母亲。  
  
Edie Lehnsherr醒了，她用纤弱的手抚过Erik的头发，并且保证着她不会再这样抛下他，她保证一切都会好起来的。他凑到床边趴下，将脑袋枕在她肩上，一直坐了好几个小时都不肯离开。人们只好等到他睡着之后，才把他从床边抱走。  
  
之后的两个月里她去了康复中心。Erik和他的祖母一起住在杜塞尔多夫。后来Edie又回来了，但过了一年零三个月后，她又走了。  
  
Erik已经习惯了。也不知什么时候开始，他都没有真正地收拾过自己的行李箱。里面只有几件生活必需品：一把牙刷，几本书，几条裤子，一件外套。不过至少他的祖母还是挺喜欢和他在一起的。  
  
他母亲第二次用药过量时，Erik不在那儿。他当时在学校，他们说她突然昏倒在人行道上，然后好心人叫来了救护车，把她送去了医院。后来一个身穿难看的西装的家伙来搜查他们家，问了Erik很多关于他们学校的问题，问了他们吃什么，问了Erik是不是做过什么坏事，是不是卷入过什么麻烦。  
  
他们又把他送去了他祖母家，这次长达一年。当他再次回来时，他母亲看上去苍老了许多，面色蜡黄，满是皱纹。她把骨瘦嶙峋的手指插入他的头发，抱着他亲吻他的前额。  
  
每次Erik回忆起他的童年，他感觉自己都像是过着两种不同的生活。  
  
一种是他的母亲还健康地活着，并且深爱着他的日子……  
  
……另一种是，她毫无生气的躺在床上，颤抖的手上握着针筒——这样的她根本记不清他的样子，只是勉强地记得她爱他。  
  
就算是这样他也从未忘记。他深深地记得她是爱他的。不仅如此，他知道自己也很爱她。这便就够了。  
  
——  
  
5.  
  
等到尸体腹腔内的东西全部掏了出来称重取样完毕，分别存放在不同的罐子里之后，Erik就让那些住院医和实验助手离开了。  
  
如果Erik要强行将他们留下来完成所有的检查，那些住院医大概什么都学不到。确切地来说，尸检只需要几小时，但换做是Erik的话，它们就可以持续几天，甚至是几星期。他会分析每一块器官与组织，排查完所有的可能性之后，才会宣布死亡的原因。Erik虽然很想让所有人的尸检都能做到像他这样无微不至，但他知道这不太可能。对于一个病理科的主治医师，参与尸检的时间还不到他们工作的百分之十，在尸体上花那么多时间，就意味着他们得在其他的事情上花更多的时间。他们也是要回家的人，他们也有自己的生活，他们也有自己的日子要过。一直陪着死人可不会获得家的温暖。  
  
他刚切下裹着大脑的薄囊，就听见解剖室的门打开了。“我跟你说了。”Erik一边说着一边将解剖刀沿着硬脑膜[[3]]的外围划过，“我不需要你来帮忙。Azazel正在实验室里等着别人和他一起数细胞呢。赶紧走。”  
  
“恐怕我对于这个一点概念都没有。”这声音听起来实在是太熟悉太熟悉。  
  
Erik怎么也忘不掉这口音。他抬起了头。  
  
Charles Xavier正站在门口朝他微笑。他的双手背在身后，表情看上去有些孩子气，脖子上挂着一幅崭新的绿色听诊器，裹着白大褂的样子看上去就和才从医学院里毕业的孩子无异。  
  
老天，Charles还是这幅打扮：外套的扣子一个都没有扣上，前面的口袋里夹了一个小小的定时器，工牌別在纤细的腰上。Erik曾见过这件外套皱巴巴地躺在他家地板上的样子；曾经见过Charles在第二天一早换上它的样子；曾经带着它去干洗店清洗，然后把它和Charles的裤子一起整齐地挂在自己的衣柜里。他对于这件外套，就像对于自己的双手一样熟悉。  
  
他的手在抖，他的解剖刀也在抖。  
  
_镇定。_ Erik重新把目光集中在颅骨上。  
  
“Xavier医生。”Erik把解剖刀换成了镊子。他已经摸索到了硬脑膜的位置，小心翼翼地把它剥除暴露出里面保护着的器官，“我能为你做什么吗？”  
  
“这已经有一会了。”Charles很不要脸地无视了Erik的问题，缓缓朝解剖台走去。Erik看见他一直注视着尸体的脸，尸体的脸皮已经被扯下，唯一可见的特征只有塌陷的鼻子。Charles退了几步，别开视线。接着他拿起桌角的文件夹，翻开第一扫了两眼又啪地合上放下。“最近过得怎么样？”  
  
“ _不能更好_ 。”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“你竟然没有在做手术，真让我惊讶。”他把录音机转向自己，朝着麦克风描述了一下软脑膜[[4]]的外观。他想Charles肯定有别的地方可以 _去_ 。心胸外科的医生们工作时间向来都是最长最累的。甚至大半夜如果医院给家里打来紧急电话，他们都要赶回来。  
  
“午休。”Charles拉过一张空椅子坐下，恰好就坐在Erik旁边，“我在减肥。下来转转，正好倒胃口。”  
  
Erik瞄了一眼Charles——Charles像往常一样在微笑——Erik很快又把目光错开了。  
  
Charles的手指轻轻敲击着解剖台，距离Erik的左手只有几英寸，他故意避开了尸体的头颅。Erik不喜欢Charles坐得那么近。他都能闻到——好吧，他能闻到外科医生用来消毒的肥皂的味道——但除此之外，他还能闻到Charles淡淡的洗衣液的香味，他想他大概还闻到了他们曾经还住在一起时Charles惯用的柑橘味洗发水。最后，他的脑海中只剩下疑惑。  
  
“你在忙吗？”Charles问他。他看着Erik，好像这样就能剥开Erik层层叠叠的思绪，走进他的心里一样。真让人心神不宁——Erik只好把注意力重新放回尸体上，戴着手套的手伸进颅骨里，开始剪除颅神经，解开大脑的束缚。  
  
“显然比你忙。”  
  
Erik把大脑 _全都_ 拔了出来。整齐地切断连接的脊髓，把器官从尸体上取下，捧在手心里。  
  
“那你为什么 _要_ 把你的助手都弄走？”过了一会Charles问他，“如果有人帮你的话，难道不会更快吗？”  
  
“比起尸检他们有更重要的事情可以做。”Erik说着把自己的凳子挪去了一张更小的检查台。“这次的人是个阿兹海默病的患者。我是一名神经学病理医生，但他们不是。”  
  
“懂了。”Charles说着，但他的语气总让Erik觉得他并没有 _懂_ 。  
  
Erik把大脑放在天平上，翻起自己的面罩继续用悦耳的嗓音记录。“大脑称重1289克。已分离，外观正常——你已经十三个月没有和我说过话了，现在你又跑过来看着我验尸？你到底 _想干什么，_ Charles？”  
  
那打击对他来说是毫无防备的——甚至可以说让他有些怯懦——Charles就这样突然从他身边 _离开_ ，然后还装做出一副什么都不曾发生的样子……真以为他们两个还是年轻的住院医生，可以有足够的时间打情骂俏似的。不管Charles打着什么算盘，策划着什么游戏，Erik都不想参与（毫无疑问，他可以肯定Charles绝对在盘算着某些把戏，哪怕他现在的笑容是那么天真，双眼是那么无邪）。  
  
Charles被Erik的目光盯得有些窘迫。他拍了拍大腿，放松一下他的指关节后静静坐了几秒，“你说的没错。”接着他说：“抱歉。我真不是故意要躲着你的。”Charles一直把手放在大腿上摩擦，指尖被他搓得有些发红。“我这就走。很抱歉打扰了你。”  
  
“你也没有必要走。”Erik一开口就后悔了。他才不是一个渴望前任的人。他才不想要Charles出现在这里。他又不是想要不顾一切地重获Charles的芳心的十几岁的小孩子。但他现在所做的一切，都像是在讨好他，可说出口的话也没办法反悔。如果再随便说些什么，只会让他看上去更加可悲——只会让事情变得更糟。最好的办法就是保持沉默，让Charles继续站在那里。  
  
“噢。”Charles的声音听上去 _确实_ 很惊喜。（Erik总觉得这其中有些猫腻。看来Charles没想到Erik会这么说。）“嗯，好吧。”他又慢慢坐下，似乎刚才其实更加期待Erik会拒绝他。他沉默几秒后开口。“我不是故意回避你的。真不是故意的。一开始我 _努力_ 了，真的。只是因为——我们的排班，所以才——”  
  
“Charles。”Erik尽可能镇定地喊出了他的名字，“我说了你可以留下。但我没有说你可以讲话。”  
  
Charles张着嘴沉默了许久后缓缓闭上。“抱歉。”他的神情有些惊慌，他又小声地嘟囔了一句：“对不起。”  
  
Erik歪着脑袋盯着Charles看了很久，最后又继续捣鼓他的大脑，把它从天平里拿下放在案台上。他取过卷尺，过了一会又凑到麦克风前描述它的尺寸。他还是不知道为什么Charles会出现在这里，而且显然Charles并不打算告诉他。当然—— _当然_ ——Charles过来绝不是简简单单地为他们的分手道歉的。再见不是 _朋友_ 。你不会再给他打电话，你也不会再和他一起喝咖啡。你还是你，但更重要的是，你会假装忘记他曾经也存在过。这就是Charles对他做的。确实没有道歉的必要。  
  
Erik抬起大脑，仔细检查它的底部。  
  
他的脑海中有个小小的声音在回响。说不定Charles是想要他回来。  
  
他又偷偷用眼角的余光瞥了一眼Charles。Charles安安静静地坐在那里摆弄手术剪，把它打开又合上，然后再打开。他甚至半个字都没有说。当然他没有说，因为Erik让他保持安静，但从什么时候开始Charles会这么乖乖听从Erik的指令了？  
  
他轻轻地扪了一下小脑和脑干。  
  
如果说Charles来这儿真的是想重新和他复合的话，他也不会就这样漫无目的地摆弄Erik的切片标本。他似乎对于肝硬化的标本特别感兴趣，可就这样用肉眼来看并看不出什么特别的地方，但Charles还是皱着眉头把它对到光线底下观察。忍无可忍的Erik拿过显微镜，把上面的玻片取下插入肝硬化的切片标本，让Charles看着组织中细密排布的图案，蓝色的是细胞核，红色的是糖与蛋白质。  
  
Erik不习惯欺骗自己。他很清楚，他对Charles的爱从来就没有终止。甚至是在一年前Charles和他分手，然后离他而去时——甚至是现在。他知道这样的自己十分可悲。大多数的时候，他都选择不去考虑。或许他依然深爱着Charles，但他 _得_ 想办法朝前看。对于Charles Xavier的思念，是每天都在折磨他的东西。  
  
Charles不会再坐在他旁边，轻轻摇晃，轻轻哼唱。他适应得很快。可Erik还是无法停止自己的猜疑，或许——也仅仅只是可能——Charles出现在他面前，说不定真的是在他身上看见了未来。  
  
但愿不要如此。  
  
他感觉自己没有办法再承受一次这一切，没有办法重新躺在那儿等着Charles下定决心。或者再次走向那样的结局。  
  
Erik站起来，小心翼翼地将大脑放进事先准备好的容器里，把它泡在液体中，拧紧了盖子。  
  
“你已经完成了腹部器官的取样了？”Charles放下了Erik的解剖刀，看着他挑眉。  
  
Erik朝着他吼道。“我叫你别说话。”  
  
“我知道。但你到底完成了没有？”  
  
“完成了。”  
  
Charles点点头，坐到了敞开的腹腔旁边。“那你需要我帮你把它缝上吗？”  
  
“你又不是一个病理医生。”Erik说，“你甚至不是 _助理_ 病理医生。”  
  
Charles耸耸肩，刮了一下胸卡的边缘。“我知道我不是，但我是一个执业医师。缝合胸腔其实还是我的专业范围呢。”他勾起嘴角，“另外，我觉得之后我们可以去喝杯咖啡。你说的对。确实 _已经_ 过去了太久。我觉得我们还可以弥补一下。”  
  
Erik眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己好像吞了一条小鱼，他的心都快跳出嗓子眼了。（ _真可悲。_ ）他密切注视着Charles，好像观察他的肢体动作就能挖掘出答案一样。但Charles只是坐在那儿，一条腿绕到了凳子后面，将所有的重量都撑在手肘，有些期待地看着他。  
  
Erik应该拒绝的。这真的——这主意糟透了，和你的前任有所来往，甚至是和他一起喝咖啡，甚至让他帮你缝合Y型切口，都糟透了。就更 _别说_ 前任还是Charles。  
  
“好吧。”他说。  
  
Charles满意地笑了，推开凳子从墙边的盒子里翻出一副乳胶手套。“棒极了。”他说，“所以你是——把这些都丢掉？”他抬头示意了一下放在另一张案台的腹部器官，样本已经完成切片并储存在冰箱里。  
  
Erik摇头。“放回尸体里。”他说，“有些人就是——那么迷信。”他拿出一个棉质的口袋，“放进这里。”  
  
Charles最先拿起的当然是心脏，他有些好奇地把它转过来看了几眼，又小心翼翼地放进袋子里。“闻上去也没有想象中的糟嘛。”他开始往袋子里装脾脏时说，“我总是听说有些年轻的病理医生在他们第一次协助完尸检后都吓得跑出去。”  
  
“唔，我们解剖肠子的时候你并不在这。”Erik甚至都没有发现他刚才跟Charles开了个玩笑。他不带任何色彩地微微一笑。“那些尸体大概并不像这具尸体那么新鲜。”他顿了顿接着说，“但你总得习惯。并不是每次需要检验的尸体都是死亡时间不超过二十四小时的。上回我有个实习生都吐在尸体的腹腔里了呢。”  
  
Charles脸上的表情看上去不知道是该觉得同情还是搞笑。“那你怎么办？”  
  
“Azazel把他呕吐的照片拍了下来，然后贴在我们科室的公告板上。”Erik说，我给那实习生安排了一份更加适合他那脆弱的胃袋的工作。“他拿起一片肺叶，”我相信他现在已经是一名外科医生了。”  
  
Charles盯着他看了一会。他缓缓开口，嘴唇抿成了一条线：“你在和我开玩笑。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“你 _有_ 。”  
  
“不，我真的没有。”  
  
“那他是谁？”  
  
Erik把另一片肺叶也装进袋子里。“你知道我不能告诉你。”他说。  
  
Charles眼睑半阖，眯起眼睛看着Erik，但最终还是一笑而过。他摇摇头无奈地笑了。“——你真可怕。”  
  
Erik把最后一件器官也装进了袋子里。“或许吧。但是我每次都能让自己的午餐好好地呆在胃里呢。”  
  
Charles干笑几声从Erik手里接过袋子，把它们装回尸体里。“放在这里？”他拿着棉袋指着腹腔。Erik点了点头后，Charles缓缓把手中的物体放入尸体的腹部，正好贴在脊柱上。“这看起来真微妙。”Charles说，“这么空荡荡的。”他把胸骨和肋骨也放了回去整齐摆放好，一切看上去都是那么井然有序。  
  
Erik没有回应。他把托盘推了过来，里面有Charles缝合可能用得上的所有的工具。“头交给我来处理。”他说。  
  
他们默默地进行剩下的工作。Erik把颅骨摆好，把皱巴巴的脸皮又拉了回去，柔软的皮肤盖过头顶，他开始进行缝合的工作。他又偷偷看了一眼Charles，他还在拼接胸骨。Charles站得很直——像所有的外科医生一样直，但他的脑袋微微朝着尸体倾斜。Erik知道，他这些动作全都是肌肉记忆，没有必要时时刻刻都盯着看，因为同样的事情他们已经做过千百次了。他缝的线间隔很细，紧密地排在一起，似乎如果不这么做就会给病人留下难看的伤口一样。它看上去并不像出自其他的病理医生之手，他们只会在尸体上留下距离十分宽厚的缝合线。他们的目标只是把尸体合上罢了，根本不需要担心它们会半夜突然惊醒把线崩开。Erik先完成了缝合工作，他把线用钳子剪断。  
  
不管Charles是实验室助理，还是实习生，还是医学院的学生——或是其他的什么——他都会给出足够的时间，让Erik提前完成自己的工作。但这就 _是_ Charles——Erik只好安静地伫立在一旁，看着Charles的指尖不停在穿针引线，把原先剖开的皮肤重新整齐漂亮地缝合在一起。  
  
“这样就好了？”Charles完成之后问他，把用过的工具放回托盘。“我们需要消毒设备，或者——或者清洗尸体吗？”  
  
“那些由医学院的学生负责。”Erik说。  
  
Charles蹙眉。“这些他们在学校里就学过了，Erik。显然他们更期望能够学到一些其他的，关于病理学的东西。拿海绵清洗尸体能让他们获得什么知识？”  
  
“他们会学会努力工作与遵守纪律。”Erik脱下手套，丢进了水槽边上的生物危害篮里。“好好把你的手洗干净，用多点消毒水。你不会想要那世俗的味道玷污你这双神圣的手的。”  
  
Charles看上去有些不悦，但他还是明白在Erik的停尸房里最好还是按照他的游戏规则来玩。他等Erik洗完手之后也站到水池旁边，像进行术前准备一样仔细清洗他的手。“你想去哪喝咖啡？”他问。他的语气听上去比先前更严谨了。  
  
“我随意。”  
  
“那就中央咖啡馆。”Charles说出了酝酿许久许久的名字，“两小时后我有台一期大动脉调转术，所以得找个近一点的地方。”  
  
Erik点头。“那我洗个澡。”这估计是所有病理医生的通病，他走到更衣室里脱掉了面罩和防护服。他花的时间比以往还要长。  
  
——  
  
6.  
  
等Erik出来时，他已经把那身洗得掉色的衣服换成了完美的压领衬衣和长裤，白大褂搭在他手上，扣在口袋上的胸卡晃来晃去。Charles双手背在身后，正在阅读贴在门上的紧急出口标识。  
  
“可以走了？”Charles转过来看着重新回到房间的Erik。  
  
“嗯。马上。”Erik打开桌子下的抽屉，拿出手机，丢进裤兜里。他的皮带上已经夹了台寻呼机，但他似乎喜欢更谨慎一点。  
  
虽然Charles先走在前面，可最终他们还是并排在走廊里前进。麻省综合医院很大，到处都是不认识的面孔。但他们走到一半时竟然撞见了Raven。当她看见Erik时，她忍不住多瞄了几眼，张着嘴似乎想要说什么，不过最终还是选择了放弃，继续跟上她的主治医师。Erik大概是永远也不会明白为什么她看见 _他_ 的样子就像看着Charles在遛狗一样。  
  
Charles似乎也注意到了Raven的反应，他小声地说：“别管她。最近她压力太大。估计Emma又在折磨她了。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
剩余的路程里他们都保持沉默，Erik开始怀疑这究竟是不是一个好主意。Charles一直在摆弄着手机，似乎在期待有人给他打电话——Erik情不自禁地思考着那份丢在实验室里的工作。那份他故意忽视的，属于Charles的工作。  
  
买咖啡的钱当然是Charles出的，他完全不顾Erik的反对。那些“不，这没关系。”和“我坚持要付。”让Erik有些忐忑，尽管它们让Charles看起来好像很开心。他微笑地坐在走廊里的长椅上，把收据塞进口袋。  
  
“别一副闷闷不乐的样子。”Charles说。Erik喝了一口自己一直在盯着看的美式咖啡。“如果你想的话，下次你请。”  
  
_我才没有闷闷不乐。_ Erik想要反驳——但他意识到这只会正中Charles的下怀。说不定因此他还会很开心。当然这样也就会有 _下一次_ 。  
  
Charles凑了过来，吹了吹他的茶。“你的研究如何？”他上下打量着Erik。  
  
“它……还好。”Erik说。过了一会，Charles还在看着他，他只好又加上了一句。“我正在研究一个关于胶质瘤在脑桥[[5]]内扩散的项目。”  
  
“真惊人。”Charles说，“那你有结果了吗？”  
  
Erik摇头。“我们还处在收集数据的阶段。”他说，“但下个月应该就能结束了。”  
  
“那你的病例怎么样了？”Charles又问，“有什么有趣的发现吗？”他每次说话的时候，都是那么好奇，Erik想。总让人感觉他就是这世界上唯一在乎的人。现在Charles凑得很近，手掌撑着下巴。明亮的双眼注视着Erik，嘴角挂起一个微笑。这大概就是为什么Charles是临床医生，而Erik不是的原因吧，Erik又想。Charles真的有某种让人着迷的魅力。  
  
“最近有一些罕见的肿瘤。”Erik的拇指贴在马克杯上的缺口摩挲，“这周还获得了一块亚历山大病[[6]]患者的样本。以前我也就在期刊杂志上见过这个疾病。”  
  
“看来你还挺喜欢的。”Charles举起茶杯小啜一口，“我一直很惊奇你竟然愿意在一所学术型医院工作，而没有选择像CDC那样的地方。”  
  
“那你呢？”Erik问，“你说我们都差不多，那你又是怎么想的？”  
  
Erik觉得他在Charles的脸上发现了一丝紧张的神色——一定是他想太多，它一闪而过就消失不见。“通常。”Charles轻轻地说，“你知道的，人们对于心脏手术的需求永远不会停止。Raven一直在说服我，让我滥用一下自己的职权，让她参与更加多的开心手术。我一而再再而三地跟她说，利用裙带关系是不对的，但她永远都不明白。”  
  
“她是想在心胸外科做规培？”  
  
“我不知道。实话实说，她看上去每周都会改变主意。Reyes让Raven协助她的研究做了一堆的工作，所以谁知道结果又如何呢？说不定最终她会选择留在创伤外科。”Charles拉起他的茶包上下抖了两下又放了回去，杯沿有几滴茶水流下，沿着杯壁滑落到茶碟上。（他当然会需要一个 _茶碟_ ，Erik想。他就从没有见过Charles用他的茶杯喝过除了茶以外的东西。）  
  
“很难想象Raven会呆在创伤外科。”Erik说。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Erik瞥了一眼，又喝了口咖啡，他眯了一下眼睛。“我觉得她应该 _想要_ 去创伤外科。但是我猜测她仔细考虑过之后，可能最终还会选择心胸外科。就像你一样。”  
  
“Raven可不会因为 _我_ 做某件事而跟着自己也去选择它。更别说这是事关到职业的选择。”  
  
“哦？那可真是一个巧合，你的小妹妹也决定要成为医生——然后也选择了外科——然后在你的医院里当住院医？”  
  
Charles闭上了嘴，看上去有些生气——但他只是摇了摇头，把茶杯啪的一下放回碟子里。“我们就不能谈什么都变成吵架吗？”  
  
Erik挑眉。“我都没有发现——”  
  
“ _Erik_ _。_ ”  
  
Erik双手向上举起表示投降。“好吧好吧。那你想聊什么？”工作上的话题已经聊完了，剩下他们的家庭和破裂的关系显然是无法选择的。  
  
“我不知道。我们这周怎么过呢。去看 _《_ _复仇者联盟》_ 吧。”  
  
“随便聊聊哦。你认真的吗，Charles？”  
  
Charles伸手扶额，绕着眉心画着圈按摩。“为什么每次我想和你交流的时候都这么难？”他嘟嚷着，把手放回了桌上，看着Erik，“之前我们在解剖室里，你要我闭嘴，我闭了。每次我想要继续进行谈话的时候，你都会忽视我，或是给我一些毫无营养的反应然后……打断话题。如果你真的不想跟我和好，那你就跟我说。不要继续敷衍我，让我帮你缝合尸体，让我请你喝咖啡。”  
  
Erik注视着他。他没想过Charles的语气会这么强烈。但又不像是在生气。甚至当时Charles离开他时，都只是 _我不能再继续这样了_ ，还有 _我很抱歉_ 和 _我真的非常，非常抱歉，_ _Erik_ _。_  
  
“你现在又在盯着我看了。”过了几秒之后Charles突然开口。  
  
“你才是那个十三个月都没有和我说话的人。”最终Erik这么说。他看着Charles的脸，音量比Charles的还低，他看着Charles颤抖的双唇和布满血丝的眼睛，“我说，如果我选择保持沉默，你也没有权利向我抱怨吧。”  
  
“我说了我很抱歉。”Charles的声音终于柔和下来，他把目光从Erik身上移开，看着他肩头的曲线，一直追随着那锐利的弧度来到他的小臂。  
  
“‘对不起’远远不够。”Erik放下那杯几乎没怎么喝过的美式咖啡，抓起挂在长椅边缘的白大褂，“‘对不起’只有在你因为我每天只顾着拯救人们的性命，而没有花更多时间操你后选择离开我时才有用。从你选择走出家门，决定把我留在那儿，给我下最后通牒让我选择究竟是要工作还是要你还是都不要时你就应该感到 _很抱歉_ 。”  
  
Charles感觉自己无比的渺小，他依然坐在那里，捧着茶杯，双唇紧闭。他抬头看了一眼Erik，感觉自己的肋骨像是被人用手术刀 _捅_ 了一刀，“Eri——”  
  
“Charles，我是不会玩你的游戏的。”Erik拿起自己的外套，“我说完了。”  
  
他头也不回地走开了——他多少还是在期待会有 _奇迹_ 发生。  
  
——  
  
7.  
  
确切地来说，Erik与Charles的决裂，发生在十三个月零四天前。  
  
那晚Erik回家时没戴手套，十月的寒风吹得他手指有些发麻。河水在这个季节里蓝得有些发黑——正如用于给标本染色的铁氰化物的颜色。今天他早早地回到了家。七点整，正好能够赶上晚饭……不过也有可能Charles已经先吃过了，但不管怎么样，饭菜应该都还是冒着热气的。  
  
也许吧，他想……也许。因为Charles今天休息，所以Erik很早就回家了……自从他们上过床之后，他们经常这样。他们的工作时间有些不同，之前Charles给他打电话的时候，Erik还在忙着搜集Walker医生那些医疗事故的证据。  
  
回想起来，这真是一个愚蠢至极的想法。  
  
他到家时，屋子很暗。一开始Erik只是以为Charles出去了。几周前他们就打算更换浴室的灯泡，说不定Charles是去买东西了吧——  
  
然而并不是。他看见他了，厨房火炉里的点点火光照出他的身影。放在大腿上的书是合上的。  
  
打包好的行李箱摆放在门口。Erik刚回到家时都没有发现——直到现在，因为这昏暗的房间，因为Charles异常严肃的表情，还有这不安的沉默。这一切让他 _沉思_ ，让他 _害怕_ ，让他 **发现了** ——  
  
“Charles，”他没有走进厨房里，“你要干什么？”  
  
“你不想坐坐吗？”Charles问道，指了指桌子旁边的另一张椅子。他一直注视着Erik的脸。  
  
_不想_ ，Erik想。  
  
Erik坐下了。  
  
Charles把椅子转了过来。当Erik进来的时候，他的膝盖一直对着厨房的门，双腿平放，等待着他回来。Erik能看出来，这幅平静的伪装下是复杂的心境。他能看见Charles脸上镇定的表情，能看见Charles的手捏了一下桌子的边缘，随后搭在大腿上。  
  
“这种话还是让我来说比较容易。”Charles的手一直扣着他的书，“不过我想你也知道了——这个，我想你也在期待它。我们都知道只是时间的问题。这只是——”他深呼吸。接着他就 _说_ 了出来，好像那个如强酸一般的词已经在他的胃里烧了一个窟窿，让他迫不及待地说 _出口_ ——  
  
“我觉得我们两个需要……先缓缓。 _我_ 需要缓一缓。你知道这件事不是我——”  
  
“不。”Erik的声音听起来像砾石一样粗糙，“你错了。”他大脑中有什么回路烧短路了，他只记得Charles最开始说的几个字。“我不想这样。我都 _不知道_ 会变成这样。”  
  
Charles看上去有些难过。“你知道这不是真的。我们已经好几周没有说过话了。你一直在 _忽视_ 我。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“你有。”Charles淡淡地说，“你当然有。你把所有的时间都花在实验室里，切割你的尸体，这让你的——比起关心 _我_ ，你更关心怎么才能让那些人解雇。而且你甚至没有——”他顿了顿，摇头，将剩下的话咽了回去，“很显然你根本不信任我。这没关系，这是你的权利。但是你不可能和一个自己都不信任的人在一起。”  
  
Erik还记得那感觉，像柏油一样，又黑又粘，慢慢从他的胃里上涌。“我当然信任你。”  
  
“那怎么还不足以告诉我你生命中最重要的事情是什么？”是的，这才是重点。Charles的嘴唇抿得更紧了。  
  
Erik瞪着Charles，只要一说到Shaw，他的脾气就变得更加急躁。时间会抚平一切，Erik头脑有些不清醒。“Charles，那是我的 _隐私_ ！我没有告诉 _任何人_ 。”  
  
“Azazel——”  
  
“Azazel当时也在 _那里_ 。他妈的他是 _目击者_ 。”愤怒，向来都是更容易让人受到伤害的东西，“对不起， _Charles_ ，对不起我没有足够的时间 _在这里_ 陪你。对不起让你最近才知道，我在 _忙着其他的事情_ 。”  
  
“我要走了。”Charles说。他的语气又恢复了平静。他没有生气——这让Erik有些气恼。Erik想要把问题都摊开来说个清楚，想要除掉每一个威胁着他们生活的阴暗的东西。他想要 _终结_ 这一切，想要摆平它，想要抱着Charles上床睡觉，直到在第二天早晨清醒。  
  
Charles把椅子推回桌子底下，站起来。“我只是想知道……我不知道自己究竟能不能成功。我不知道这是不是真的就是我——想要的。除非能够从其他的角度来考虑……我不知道自己是否真的能够理解。”  
  
“随意。”Erik啐了一口唾沫，盯着自己紧握的双拳，没有看Charles。如果Charles想要找别的角度——如果他想要离开——没问题。Erik不会阻止他。他会放手。  
  
每当他回首往事时，他都不记得为什么——为什么Charles当时的想法，看上去那么的让人讨厌。也许是因为他害怕Charles如果真的这么做了，会发现那些真相。  
  
Charles从他身边走过时他没有抬头，Charles拿起他的行李箱时他也没有抬头，他听见Charles砰地关上身后的门时他还是没有抬头。  
  
他不知道Charles有没有回头，但他更宁愿相信他确实有。  
  
最终，这一切只用了短短五分钟。五分钟前，Erik刚回到家；五分钟后，坐在厨房里的Charles将他的生活击得支离破碎。  
  
或许他们想要的，真的只是再给彼此更多一些时间吧。

——

 

[10] 原谅我在这里偷了个懒，引用了北岛先生的翻译。

[11] HE染色-病理学中一种比较常见的染色方法。

[12] 硬脑膜-保护大脑的双层膜。

[13] 软脑膜-紧贴着大脑表面的一层透明膜。

[14] 脑桥-位于小脑下方延髓和中脑之间。

[15] 亚历山大病-一种罕见的白质脑病。


	4. Chapter 4

PART THREE

“像两条在暴风中遇险的船，  
我们曾在途中相遇：  
可我们没有感叹没有说话；  
没有什么言语值得表达。”  
——奥斯卡·王尔德， _《_ _雷丁监狱之歌》_

  
——  
1.  
  
这想法他酝酿了很久，偷偷溜进病理实验室里，翻找Erik的记录看看他究竟已经从Ira Burns的尸检上发现了多少东西。反正被抓人到后解雇的几率和在几个月后被人起诉一样大。  
  
一定没有问题的。所有的事情都已充分准备好，所有的可能性都已经精心预测过。Charles站在 _那儿_ ，Erik让他 _一个人_ 在那儿。Erik在清洗他的手，Charles在他的实验室里。Charles站在桌子旁，他的一秒钟过得比一小时还要漫长。指尖点在Erik发件箱的金属边缘，他想要的东西就在里面。他能看见那张纸叠在上面，他能看见头顶的荧光的打在牛皮纸上，能看见背面印出来有些模糊的字符。正好就在左下角，露出了两个字。Charles无法下手。  
  
_把箱子拿过来_ ，Charles告诉自己。 _把箱子拿过来，看看里面的报告，看看能不能找到_ _Erik_ _关于_ _Ira Burns_ _的验尸报告，然后阅读它。_  
  
最终他还是没有下手。  
  
他开始说服自己： _这才过去二十四小时，_ _Erik_ _肯定还没有完成尸检，如果他真的完成了也不会放在发件箱里_ _——_ _如果他真的想击垮我，他一定会亲自交给主任_ _——_ _如果他觉得我是凶手，他一定不会让我和他一起喝咖啡。_  
  
没错，他就是一个胆小鬼。  
  
他不想侵犯Erik的隐私。  
  
甚至这意味着Erik会毁了他的前途？没错，甚至是这样。  
  
自从当初他试着和Erik展开有意义的对话变成一场灾难后，Charles感觉自己又回到了原点，回到了他们开始的地方。不要绕道，不要为了那点蝇头小利将自己的尊严丢弃在路途上。  
  
也许他真的应该辞职，一了百了。显然Erik对他的态度并不友善。到最后也没有让他觉得自己是一个正直的人。这些是Charles早就知道了的。他们因为相同的原因而分手：Erik需要诚信，他也需要Charles的心。但为了保全第一样东西，他更宁愿选择放弃第二样。  
  
对此Charles可以打一万个包票。  
  
——  
  
2.  
  
他到家之后，Raven已经在等着他了。  
  
“Charles，搞 _他妈_ 什么鬼？”她几乎是喊出来的。她把他堵在门口，单手撑腰，脸色十分扭曲，“我以为你已经‘ _给了他足够的空间。_ ’”  
  
Charles从他妹妹身边溜了进来，把包挂在门边。“我没事。”他说，他走到客厅往楼上去，“真没什么。我很好。”  
  
“在我看来很不好。”Raven再次成功地没有注意到Charles根本不想讨论这个话题。她像顽强的病毒一样缠着这个话题不放，“在我看来这就是 _约会_ 。”  
  
“真不是约会。”Charles希望自己上楼的脚步可以一次跨过两级楼梯。但是今天站了十个小时的他累得只想平躺，“就算它真的是约会，我们最终也不欢而散。你没什么需要担心的。”  
  
“干你。什么叫 _我_ 不用担心。那 _Mary_ 怎么办？她叫啥来着，Mara，还是Moira什么鬼的。你懂的。那女人才是你应该去约的。”  
  
“我都跟你说了那根本不是约会！”  
  
“和前任喝咖啡 _向来_ 都是约会。”  
  
“——是是是。还有我没和Moira拍拖。我只是去 _看她_ 。除此之外没有了。这是不一样的，等到几年之后你就懂了。”  
  
“我的天，Charles，就算你真心情不好也不用时时刻刻都这么委屈自己啊。”  
  
Charles不想回答她的话。他踏上了最后几级楼梯，拐了个弯钻进自己的卧室里。Raven跟着他走了进去，她站在门口看着他把鞋子脱了下来。她也终于忍不住，一屁股坐在Charles的床上。  
  
“好吧。”她说，“你说它很糟糕。这到底是什么意思？”  
  
Charles把他的鞋子摆在桌子底下，转过来看着他，身体微微靠在墙上。“唔，首先我去了病理科，然后他就把我晾在那里晾了半小时。”  
  
“听上去真耳熟。”Raven说。  
  
“——然后喝咖啡时，我们聊了还不到五分钟，就又开始吵当初分手究竟是因为谁的错。”  
  
“显然是他的。”  
  
Charles站直身体，耸耸肩。“我不知道。”他轻轻地说，“自从我们分开之后，我一直尝试给他自己的空间。我们都需要自己的空间。但最终我们——什么改观都没有。我们依然保持沉默。从他今天所说的话推测，我觉得他是在希望我先有所表示，就像我对他也抱着同样的希望一样。”  
  
Raven蹙眉。“但这说不通啊。你都跟他分手了。如果他没有准备好，那你这种强迫他和你死灰复燃的方法什么卵用都没有。主动权在他手上，但他还是选择无动于衷。这不是 _你的_ 错。”  
  
“不是吗？”这看上去……有些不公平，有些失衡。他们就像走在一条单行道上，兜兜转转又回到了起点。似乎唯一的不同只有当初的Charles并没有现在的这些想法。  
  
“ _当然_ 。听着，我知道Erik可以算得上你认真谈的第一次恋爱还是什么鬼的，但更重要的，他没有权利弄得你们两个都不开心，都想要忽视对方。这里的关键词可是 _你们两个_ 。”Raven往床上又退了点，抱着Charles的一个枕头蜷缩在床头，“以及，是他先不理你的。”  
  
“你是不会懂的。”Charles说，“这里面的情况要更加复杂。他——他当时有很多要忙的事。也不 _完全_ 是他要——”  
  
“我的天，你现在还在替他 _辩护_ 了？当然他有很多事要做。同样的，也有其他人做出了成为医生这样愚蠢的决定。他又不是唯一一个特例。”  
  
Charles叹了口气走到床边坐下。“听你的语气说的我好像应该恨死他一样。”他说完停顿了几秒，低头看了看放在大腿上的手，“但我没有。我很爱他。可惜他并不爱我。当然，我现在想想还是会来气，可——我不恨他。”  
  
他们陷入了沉默——持续了好几分钟，后来Charles终于发现他们沉默了太久太久，他重新抬起头——Raven正在盯着他看，手牢牢地捏着枕套上的线头。  
  
“——你从来都没告诉过我你爱他。”她说。  
  
Charles从她的语气中听不出任何情绪，他不知道她是在怀疑，还是在同情，或者是在嘲笑。  
  
“……噢。”  
  
他没有吗？可能他忘了吧。但话又说回来，这又有什么关系呢，因为他从来都没有告诉过Erik——  
  
“—— **操** 。”几秒后他突然爆发。  
  
Raven看他的样子好像他刚长出了第二个脑袋。“Charles，”她说，“你还——”  
  
“——不，嗯，我很好，抱歉——”他挣扎地站了起来，从桌子底下拿出鞋子，一边跳着整理鞋子一边离开。他的手有些哆嗦，笨拙地把鞋带绑紧，“我——我有些东西忘在医院里了，一些……文件。很重要的。我得回去拿。我们一会再聊好吗？”  
  
还没等她答复他就走了。  
  
他得告诉Erik。  
  
他 _必须_ 得告诉Erik，告诉他那句很久以前就该说出口的话。  
  
或许，或许如果他能够早一点告诉Erik，或许他能够早在Erik离开他之前告诉他，或许事情就不会像那样结束了，或许Erik也能对他说出同样的话。  
  
不过当然，Charles不会像这样冒险——他每天在急诊室里冒得险已经够多了。当然他也知道，就算Charles告诉了他，Erik也绝对不会说出同样的话。如果Erik不会回应他的感情，那他们住在一起得有多尴尬……每天沉默地坐在早餐桌上，拿吐司和奶酪时都要避开对方的目光。Erik绝对不会大声承认——大声说出他对Charles的爱。他的心里只有工作，他容不下其他的感情——这让Charles无法承受。  
  
说不定Erik也有可能会说出口，可他也不确定。但十三个月以前，那句话他没有说出口，Erik也没有说出口。  
  
至少现在……现在已经不同了。  
  
现在已经不再有风险了。Charles还有什么能失去的东西？  
  
他感觉有人给他打了一管肾上腺素。脉搏跳动的声音传入他的耳中，他的胃有些发麻，胸口的某个地方好像堵住了，流经血管的血液灼得他很疼。他能处理好的。上帝啊，他应该在几个月前就把这事处理好的，他应该早就 _意识到的_ ，可他就是选择故意忽视了。  
  
他出门前看了一眼手表。晚上八点半。Erik肯定还缩在医院的实验室里，盯着他的显微镜。Charles没有期望这样就能解决他们之间的问题，他也不认为Erik会突然顿悟，甚至愿意 _相信_ 他。  
  
就连Charles自己，也不知道这么做为的是什么。他当然还对Erik有感觉。就算他再怎么想要摆脱它们，它们还是在那儿。他已经在物色其他的伴侣了，他也曾无数次暗示自己为什么他和Erik没有成功，千百次地列出为什么他要选择分手以及为什么他不应该再续前缘的原因。但他还是可以—— _谈论_ 它。Charles可以告诉他自己的感受；可以告诉他为什么；可以告诉他，他爱他，然后再头也不回地离开。虽然就这么简单，但这也足够了。这是一个 _开始_ 。  
  
直到Charles坐上自己的车，停在空荡荡的十字路口上，等待后湾区的红绿灯时，有一阵比冰还冷的寒意沿着他的脊椎倾泻：  
  
这不会有用的。  
  
这个办法真的是蠢透了。  
  
Charles _到底_ 在期待什么呢？Erik一定会在实验室里笑得喘不过气的。这是最糟糕的情况。稍微好一点的话，Erik应该会看上比平时更加不安，会告诉Charles一切都结束了，一切 _已经_ 结束十三个月了。他会嘲讽Charles为什么这些话没有在两年前说出口——  
  
Charles发出一声哀嚎，介于叹息与咆哮之间。就算Erik还是有同样的感觉，就算Erik重新和他在一起，他们也不能走到永远。比起去年，今年Erik也没多大变化。今天下午的情况就能说明一切。Charles才是一直傻傻地相信，他们能够重新回到过去的那一个。好像只要轻轻挥一挥魔杖，就能让所有的事情都变回 _原来_ 的样子。  
  
他还是开去了医院。就算对方今晚不会有任何回应，他也只想和Erik谈谈。他只是想要道歉，想把那些在喝咖啡时没有解决的问题重新处理好。他可能不会有任何进展，但他至少能够保证不会让事情往更坏的方向发展。  
  
但当他走到病理科时，Erik不在那儿。  
  
窗户黑漆漆的，Charles的钥匙卡刷不开他的门。  
  
果然还真是一个愚蠢至极的想法呀。  
  
——  
  
3.  
  
Charles和Erik的第一次相遇，是在海湾村的一个同性恋酒吧里。当时Erik不过是一位陌生的帅小伙。他坐在那里，手里握着第二杯马蒂尼，白净的衬衣十分合身，清晰地勾勒出背部与肩周的肌肉。就算那晚整个酒吧里到处都是人，他身边的位置依然是空荡荡的。这个样子不禁让Charles心驰神往，他根本就想不通为什么会这样。他把手插入发间挠了挠，解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，滑到Erik旁边的凳子上坐下：“约？”  
  
Erik啜了一口自己的酒。“滚。”  
  
Charles捏着吸管夹轻轻转动。“你知道吗。”他装作一副没听见的样子接着往下说，“有实验表明，如果人类超过两百六十四个小时不睡觉的话就会死亡喔？我已经五十四个小时没合过眼啦。但是当人快接近九十个小时不睡觉时，大脑内谷氨酸[[1]]和多巴胺[[2]]的浓度会紊乱，严重的话可是会让人出现幻觉的呢。”他咧嘴一笑，真是一个完美的笑容，这笑容的杀伤力向来惊人，“不过我可以肯定， _你_ 绝不是幻觉。”  
  
显然这是有效的，因为这至少让Erik注意到他了。不用去想也知道，Erik暗淡的目光一定会先从他的唇上扫过，再回到他的眼睛。“难道你经常这样？”  
  
Charles发现他的声音很好听。柔软的男中音，带着细微的口音。“比你想象中还要经常。你是爱尔兰人？”  
  
Erik看着他，看了一会，有些困惑。“不。德国人。”  
  
“噢。一定是我今晚喝太多了。”他眨了眨眼睛，把剩下的蓝牌一口饮尽，朝着酒保伸手示意了一下。“让我请你喝一杯，然后我可以向你请教请教怎么提高我未来的生活质量。”  
  
最后，他只用了一杯马蒂尼，就让Erik收回了最初的拒绝。他们在路边叫了一辆出租车，Charles的家其实就在附近，他们完全可以走回去。但急躁他不想要再等四十五分钟才能让Erik赤裸地躺在他的床上，全身又热又硬又想要。  
  
“唔。”第二天一早Charles光着身子坐在床边，手里抓着胸卡，他把它放在从窗口射进房间的耀眼光芒下观察。这胸卡一定是昨晚Charles脱掉Erik的皮夹克时，从口袋里滑落的。“你是医生。”  
  
“没错，病理医生。”Erik已经穿戴整齐了，但他还呆在卧室里，看着一丝不挂的Charles好奇地研究它。“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”Charles站了起来，把胸卡交还到Erik手中微微一笑，“这真有趣，仅此而已。”  
  
这本来不过是场一夜情。可Charles没想到他会在三天之后，站在剑桥路与布洛瑟姆路交接的十字路口等信号灯的时又遇见了Erik。Erik穿着和那晚一模一样的皮夹克，唯独不同的是他的胸卡夹到了领口。  
  
“Lehnsherr医生。”Charles朝着他的方向露出一个灿烂的笑容，“很高兴在这里见到你。”  
  
这一次，他们去了Erik在剑桥路上的房子。他们还在地铁站等车时，Charles的大腿就已近紧紧压着Erik的了。Charles几乎快要攀到他身上，他们迫不及待地深吻对方。之后他们靠在Erik家大门后做了一次，他操进他的身体里——接着三十分钟后，他们又在浴室里做了一次，Erik跪在Charles跟前，Charles抓着他的头发，一次又一次地填满Erik的口腔。  
  
事后，他们一起躺在Erik的床上，Charles枕在Erik的胸口，Erik的手不停在Charles的肩胛骨上画着小圈。Charles起身拿起Erik放在床头柜上的笔，顺着Erik第四根肋骨[[3]]的弧线写下自己的电话号码。  
  
所以他们又见了第三次，但这一次不是因为意外。从此之后再也没有第四次，第五次，之后再也没有。  
  
两个月后他们搬到了一起。在那时看来这似乎是十分正确的选择。Charles甚至都不记得这当初是谁的主意。他只记得在他们第一次相遇的那天夜里，出租车里有细微的声音，有Erik轻柔的呼吸；他还记得灯光照在床单上，照在那些图案上的样子；以及过去从未产生过的，想要和另外一人一起生活的冲动。  
  
——  
  
4.  
  
“尸检的结果出来了吗？”  
  
Charles坐在急诊科的护士站里，替一个被女友捅伤胸口的小伙子办理手术前的相关手续，那把刀还插在那小伙的左心室里。他听见Darwin的声音后，敲击键盘的手指僵住了。“什么？”  
  
“一周前的那个心脏移植手术的。你有结果了吗？”Darwin靠在柜台上，Charles半信半疑地看着他，似乎想从他眼中读出些什么——怀疑？又或者是担忧？但除了无所事事的好奇似乎真的没别的了。只是随意的寒暄。  
  
“噢。”Charles说，“还没有。”  
  
Darwin点点头。“听说他们最近都要忙坏了。估计等尸体送到他们手上时都已经熟透了吧。”他咧嘴一笑，对于他们这些主治医师来说，黑色幽默不过是家常便饭，但这不安的话题还是让Charles的胃不禁一沉。  
  
Charles点头。他有好多好多 _想_ 说的话，但不管哪一件说起来都太长。他只好保持沉默。  
  
Darwin发现Charles并没有继续谈下去的心情，他的目光变得更加柔和。  
  
“就这样吧。”Darwin的手指轻轻敲了两下柜台，又重新伸平，“我还得去看看我的病人。如果你需要我的帮助的话，记得跟我说一声。”  
  
“当然。”Charles挤出一个笑容。他已经把相关的表格填写好并提交到里系统里，接着他又打印了一份手术团队的人员名单。他一直想要把Ira Burns的事情搁置一旁，但自从他知道Erik是负责尸检的人后，这情况一天比一天还困难。  
  
他在清创室看见了那患者。真是奇迹，那男人胸口插了一把刀竟然还能保持清醒。Charles走进来时，他看了他一眼。他的脖子已经被医护人员固定好了，免得他动来动去让刀刃发生位移，刺穿他的主动脉。  
  
“晚上好，Caldwell先生。”Charles站在床头说，“我是Xavier医生，也是今晚手术的主刀医生。”  
  
“我会没事的吧？”那病人问道，他的声音听上去就像刺耳的尖叫，“Linda在哪？”  
  
“她很好。”Charles其实根本都不知道她在哪（鉴于她是始作俑者，估计现在正在蹲班房吧）。但最重要的是得让病人保持冷静，最重要的是让他尽快进入手术室，而不是在这里进行无休止的对话，“我们马上要送你去手术室。所以请你放松好吗？剩下的交给我们就行。”  
  
“放松？我被人一刀 _捅_ 在这该死的 _心脏_ 上！”那男人的声音拔高了一个音调，“我要死了不是吗？我要死了——”  
  
“请相信我们。”Charles说，“我们以前也见过这样的情况。你并不是第一例胸口上插着刀的病人。”  
  
“呵。不过我还是会死的吧？”  
  
Charles克制住了叹气的冲动。他心好累。他已经连续工作了二十三个小时，连个盹都没时间打。他感觉自己现在的情绪和Erik有点像。  
  
“你很幸运。”他说，“CT扫描显示，如果你的女朋友稍微转一下刀刃，或者你自己试图把它拔出来的话，情况都没有现在那么乐观。但这怎么都说不准——我也不能告诉你这伤口一点都不严重——不过我们会尽最大的努力替你治疗。”他笑了一下，“好吗？”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“嘿。”  
  
Charles听见有些粗犷的声音打断了他，他回头看了一眼。Logan站在他身后，嘴里叼着一根牙签，金属笔记板被他夹在腋下。  
  
“小子，你听我说一句，Chuck Xavier是我们这里最他妈屌的心胸外科医生。所以为什么你不乖乖闭嘴，让这位好医生帮你把刀取出来呢嗯？”  
  
“Logan。”Charles小声地说，“真没必要——”  
  
“道谢的话一会再说。”Logan拍拍他的肩膀，走到床脚，把笔记板插在那里，打开了滑轮，“好了小伙子们。上路吧。”  
  
Charles看了一眼Darwin后，一起推着轮床走到走廊里。Logan可是波士顿地区唯一一位气势上能敌得过这两位医生的护理人员。当然咯，Logan在这方面也是颇有经验，早在Charles和Darwin在这家医院工作之前，他就一直在这里照顾病人——但他从不会炫耀。  
  
“查仔，我们要去哪？”Logan从轮床的另一侧朝他大喊。  
  
“手术室2。”Charles说，“五分钟前我已经通知了创伤小组，等我们进去之后他们应该都准备就绪了。”  
  
“收到。”  
  
他们把病人送进手术室后，Logan在淋浴间外面徘徊了几分钟。他敲敲玻璃，示意Charles出来。  
  
“嘿，你正在被调查是怎么一回事？”Logan压低声音问他。他的唇抿成一条直线，牙签不知道丢到哪了，“Darwin告诉我上回我推进来给你做移植手术的那家伙死翘翘了。他说死者的家属认为这是你的过错，还说他们要求验尸。为什么你不告诉我这件事？”  
  
“是你言重了。”Charles说，“没有哪个做家长的会承认自己的孩子会吸毒呀。但不幸的是，他真的还在吸毒，而且这最终还要了他的命。”  
  
“你确定吗，医生？”  
  
Charles感觉有些颤抖，好像有什么东西在抓挠他的肠胃，他所有的注意力都集中在Logan身上。“你什么意思？”  
  
“我想说的是。”Logan说，“这不过是一个错误。在这里滑了一小刀——”他指了一下自己的胸口，正好对在心脏的位置。“——接着那移植的家伙就说拜拜了。我不是说你谋杀了他，但……每个人都会犯错误。”Logan意味深长地看了Charles很久。“而且负责尸检的人是Lehnsherr。所以我再问你一次，你真的 _肯定_ 是毒品害死了你的瘾君子吗？”  
  
“当然，我很 _肯_ ——等等，你怎么知道是Erik负责我的尸检？”  
  
Logan笑了笑。或者更确切地说，露出了他的牙齿。“Hank McCoy告诉我的。”  
  
“Hank告诉你的，还是你 _威胁_ 他告诉你的？”  
  
Logan耸耸肩。“我或许是……怂恿了一下他吧，嗯。不过他是个好小伙，和别人关系挺好的。”  
  
Charles的声音听上去有些沮丧。“Logan，我很感谢你想要帮我，真的，但你现在知道的东西真的有些 _太_ 多了。”  
  
“嗯哼。查仔，现在你也这么说我了，不过我还没告诉你McCoy跟我说的其他的事呢。”  
  
赶紧走，Charles告诉自己。赶紧走。转身，回去淋浴间，消毒，准备手术。 _赶紧走。_  
  
他走不了。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“什么什么？”  
  
“Hank还跟你说了什么？”  
  
Logan拿出另一根牙签，沉默地把它叼在嘴里。  
  
“…… _拜托_ ，Logan。”  
  
Logan又把牙签从嘴里拿出来了。“McCoy告诉我他检测了Ira Burns的血样。”他说，“他们对他的肌肉和毛发又进行了一次毒理检验。结果都没有问题。如果真的是毒品杀了你的病人，那他死的时候身体里怎么那么干净。”  
  
“Xavier医生？”其中一个护士站在淋浴间门口，“我们都在等你。”  
  
Charles没有回应Logan的话，临走前草草地道了一句“谢谢”后就和护士回到淋浴间。  
  
Ira Burns没有吸毒。  
  
不，他纠正了自己。  
  
Ira Burns _死的时候_ 没有吸毒。  
  
或者，他已经很久没有碰过毒品，毒理检验上自然什么都查不出来。  
  
这是‘合理质疑’。但Charles以前从没有试过坐在医疗事故听证会的被告席上，他根本都不知道该怎么回应纪律委员会。  
  
他没有办法集中精力进行手术。他 _必须_ 要集中精力进行手术。他是值班医生。他是心胸外科的唯一一个值班医生。这是他的职责。再说了，他以前又不是没试过顶着压力进行手术。他每天都顶着各种各样的压力。他能处理 _好_ 他的压力，它让他变得更有动力，它让他变得更加沉稳。它 _很有用，_ 该死——它真的很有用。  
  
他把海绵丢回水池里，举起双手等待他人帮他戴上手套。他告诉自己要把全部的注意力都集中到他的手上；集中到他拿着手术刀的手腕的角度上；集中到他小心翼翼避开刀子，在胸骨上划出的那道切口上。  
  
这是冷静客观的。这是肌肉的记忆。  
  
这是一颗正在他指尖下跳动的心脏。  
  
Charles感觉自己好像尝到了胆汁的味道。  
  
“我们给他上导管。”他说。  
  
他动作很快——而且很沉默，他第一次出现这样的情况。以前他做手术的时候喜欢听肖邦的曲子，但今晚那首他最爱的 _夜曲_ 却不停在折磨他的神经。 _Dun_ —duuuuuh— _dun_ —dah— _duuuuun—dun_ 。他让护士关掉了音乐。  
  
注入了氯化钾之后，心脏便停止跳动，机器取代了它的职责。现在Charles感觉稳妥多了，稳定了情绪后手上的动作也变得越来越快，把所有该上止血钳的位置都夹好。他让护士做好缝合的准备。  
  
这刀子比想象中的还要容易取出。 _唰_ 地一下，他小心地拔了出来，又小心地把它放进了证物袋里。  
  
“继续吸引。”他握着缝合线低声说。这是一个挑战，但他以前也做过一次。弧形的针在肌肉里进出，把它们缝合到一起，就像把对应的拼图放回正确的位置。  
  
完成时他额头上布满了汗水，他取下止血钳，深呼吸， _深呼吸_ ，都结束了，手术很成功，当然很成功。必须是。  
  
_这_ ——很成功。  
  
“重新恢复心跳。”  
  
他们把导管从患者的身上拿了下来。机器运转的声音逐渐减缓，血液重新注满大血管，让心肌呈现红润。心室与心房一前一后地跳动，如此和谐与健康。  
  
“这真是杰作，Xavier医生。”Emma站在他旁边说，她难得会说出这样恭维的话。（站在她旁边的是创伤外科医生Reyes，它也欣慰地笑了一下。）  
  
“很好。”他说。一旁的护士替他擦掉了额头上的汗水，“我们把他缝上吧。”  
  
他伸手去拿下一个工具，接着……  
  
它发生的实在太过突然，根本没有任何征兆可以预见。  
  
—— _噗_ —  
  
血液飞溅到Charles的口罩上，几道猩红的痕迹布在他的右眉，缓缓滴落，他发誓他 _尝_ 到那味道了，那味道在他口中，像红铜，又像强酸——  
  
是警报器的声音。  
  
随着他跳动的脉搏一起不停发出警报。  
  
他深呼了口气，空气进入他的肺部，此刻他的大脑里应该充满了内啡肽[[4]]。奇怪的是，战逃反应和大脑的奖励机制竟然用的是同一种神经传递素，不过话又说回来，Charles从来就 _不喜欢_ 神经化学，不喜欢肾上腺素带给他背脊发凉的感觉，不喜欢——  
  
“ _Xavier_ _医生！_ ”  
  
他重新集中精神。“给我那个止血钳。”他下令到，几乎是把止血钳从Emma手里抢过来的。他们把肋骨又收了回去，有的人把不断涌入病人的胸腔中的血液用吸引管吸走，清理干净好让Charles能够看清楚到底是哪里出了问题。  
  
没错，就是那里，主动脉的线崩开了——一定是他们取下导管时血压回升得太快，Charles想。但这想法在他心中根本就站不住脚——主动脉弓上也有撕裂，心脏每收缩一下，就有更多的血液涌入胸腔。  
  
“我们重新给他上导管。”Charles大喊。在场的人都愣住了，过了整整十五秒才反应过来：“ _马上！_ ”  
  
Charles把止血钳夹上，有人重新解开了导管。他让Emma拿着其他的工具，亲自放导管，稳住双手用最快地速度操作，现在他首要的任务就是不要让这出血的情况变得越来越严重。  
  
“他不行了。”Reyes说。Charles不用抬头去看生命体征监测仪也能感觉得到病人的心跳在他指下跳得越来越慢。Charles还没来的接给他接上导管，他的心脏就已经没有动静了。  
  
他们尽力了。  
  
他们 _真的_ 尽力了。  
  
为了保住患者的性命，他们做了所有教科书上应做的步骤。  
  
有时候真的是不管你多努力，不管你怎么按部就班。  
  
有时候，它们就是无法成功。  
  
——  
  
5.  
  
Charles离开手术室前，脱掉了手套和防护服，把血迹斑斑的床单丢进生物危害筒里。他洗脸的时候几乎都要感觉不到脸上的水，好像他洗的是别人的脸，好像现在出现在视野里这张毫无血色的脸是别人的——属于另一个医生，手里沾着另一个陌生人的鲜血。  
  
Charles靠在墙上，前臂撑着墙面，蹒跚地在走廊里前行。他在干呕，一遍又一遍咽下了呕吐的冲动。  
  
他想趁着自己还能走得动时去厕所里吐出来（感谢上帝里面没人）。他滑坐在紧闭的门后，温热的暖气不知怎么让他有些窒息——他有些心律失常。  
  
这不过是另一位死在手术台上的病人。  
  
另一位，死在了，手术台上。  
  
——不， _不是_ 这样。  
  
这是常有的事情。特别是在心胸外科。这不是Charles的第一例，也不会是他的最后一例。有时——  
  
事情就这么发生了。  
  
这不是任何人的过错。  
  
可还是会有人因此丧命。  
  
Charles吓得摘掉了他的手术帽，用手揉了一下他的头发。他慢慢地长呼一口气。是他反应过激了。这真是漫长的一天。是漫长的 _一周_ 。是Charles压力太大了，但他得重新振作起来。还会有更多的人躺在他的手术台上等着他去抢救。他们的生命倚靠在他的手上，而不是倚靠在某个蜷缩在员工厕所里想吐又吐不出的人身上。  
  
重新——振作—— _起来_ ，Xavier。  
  
临走前他看了一眼镜中的自己。他的脸有些红，额角仍布满汗水。他无力地扯了几张纸巾，理顺自己的头发。Emma肯定会很好奇为什么他会这么急匆匆地离开。他决定告诉他是因为他肚子有些不舒服——他突然很想吐——不过现在已经好多了。没有感染。可能由食物传播。不管怎样，他都还是会有这样的职业病。  
  
所有的事，他这么告诉自己—— _所有的事_ 都会好起来。  
  
他拽着衣服的下摆扯了几下，理平所有的皱褶。深呼吸，他从厕所走了出来，重新回到走廊。早上的医院还并不算忙碌，应该不会有人看见他从厕所里走出来。除了……当然，这是个例外。  
  
“对不起。”他不小心绊了一下，挂在脖子上的听诊器摔到了地板上。  
  
那人很快替他捡起来还了给他，他苦笑。“抱歉是我不好。”他说，“是我走路的时候没好好看路。”几秒后那人起身重新出发。另一个外科医生，Charles懂了，看他急匆匆的样子，估计他也是赶着去做手术的吧。  
  
Charles把听诊器塞到口袋里转身往埃里森楼走去——但有个人挡在他面前。白色的外套，白色的衬衣，没有领带。他一眼就认出了脖颈那独一无二的曲线，不用看着对方的脸他都知道这是Erik。  
  
“你还好吗？”Erik说。他的目光扫过Charles的脸，没有刻意地停留在任何的部位上。他虽然这么说了，Charles还是能看见Erik下颌紧绷的肌肉。他相当不安——总觉得这样会被其他人看见。  
  
“我很好。”Charles说。哪怕现在他内心里已经糟透了，他还是强迫自己看着Erik。天啊，他可以肯定这一定超级明显——他把所有的情绪都写在脸上了，把今天发生的事情和五个月前发生在Ira Burns身上的事都写在脸上了。他突然觉得，当初那句不曾向Erik说出口的话，大概再也没有机会说了。  
  
Erik看上去不怎么相信Charles的答案。他蹙眉，皱的比往常更加厉害。Charles默默向所有的神明都道谢了一次，感谢Erik没有继续追问下去。这是Erik的优点：他好像从来都不指望别人向他解释所谓情感。更确切地说，应该是他们的想法——不是情感。  
  
“你要去哪？”Erik问道。  
  
Charles瞄了一眼手表——他已经忘记时间了，他根本不知道在厕所里蹲了多久——“巡诊。”他说，“已经差不多早上七点了，我要去巡诊了。”  
  
“我也要去埃里森楼。”Erik说，“一起过去吧。”  
  
“真的？”Charles尽量让自己的声音听上去不要太惊讶，“你竟然从地下室出来了？以往万一地提醒你一下，病理科可是在沃伦楼喔。”  
  
“我要去取一些心胸外科术前检查的样本。”他说，“实验助理应该昨晚就给我的——不过理所当然的，无能是会传染的。所以我只好就亲自动手。”他歪着脑袋看了一下电梯的方向，“走吗？”  
  
Charles知道Erik在说谎。他们在一起住了十个月之后，他也很清楚Erik知道他会看穿自己。但他还是点点头，让Erik站在他旁边。  
  
“那天我很抱歉。”电梯门关上后Charles说。单独和Erik在这小盒子里，他得说些什么来填补他们两人之间的距离。“当时我……太紧张了。我们已经很久没说过话，显然我们最不应该做的一件事就是……提起我们的过去。我不应该挑起那话题的。”  
  
“不，”Erik说，“不必这样。”  
  
Charles看了一眼Erik，发现他正在盯着他们面前紧闭的电梯门。他们的距离近得可以让他看清Erik白大褂上的线头，近得可以让他感受到对方的体温，近得可以让他感受到这紧张的气氛。  
  
Charles轻轻地叹了口气，错开视线，把手伸进口袋里，拇指摆弄着寻呼机上的夹子。“我希望我们可以重新来过。”他说。  
  
“我也想每天搭火箭上下班。这不可能，不是么。”  
  
Charles看了一眼Erik，已经准备好话语回击——但他瞥见Erik的嘴角扯了一下。他目光低垂，看着Charles——或许对于其他人来说这是一个猜不透的表情，但对于Charles来说并不。  
  
“或许它们确实不可能。”他并没有移开视线，“但是你知道吗，你现在都可以算得上是病理医生里的老大了，再更多地渴望些不可能的事情又有何妨。”  
  
“当然。”Erik脱口而出，让人有些震惊。  
  
片刻之后，他的眼睛变得有些暗，凝视着Charles的——  
  
“——我想要那些不可能的东西。”  
  
电梯的大门 _叮_ 地一下打开了。  
  
Charles才注意到他们站的太近了。难道他们进了电梯之后就是这样吗？他瞥了一眼走廊，踏出半步。  
  
“我到了。”他伸手挡住电梯的门，“唔，你的样本，术前准备室还要再上一层楼。”  
  
“当然。”Erik点点头，他终于露出了一个看似微笑的表情，“我知道。”  
  
“好的。”Charles从电梯里走了出来，双手垂落在身体两侧，“那回见。”  
  
门关上了，Charles站在走廊的尽头，一直在摆弄着他听诊器上的听筒，直到他转头看见穿着病服的患者才突然回过神来。  
  
比起十分钟前，不知为何现在他感觉……镇定了许多。真奇怪，通常Erik的出现只会起到反效果。甚至是他们还在一起的时候，Erik也一直都是——  
  
好吧。不要再纠结与过去的事了。  
  
他还在值班呢，其他所有的事情统统靠边。  
  
他看了一眼护士站的病历，回顾了一下负责的术后病人。这里没有镜子能让他再检视一下自己的头发或者红通通的脸颊。Charles把手又伸进头发里理了一下，走进第一间病房里。  
  
病人躺在床上，被查看情况的护士给弄醒了，胸口上仍缠着上回做瓣膜置换术时留下的绷带。Charles走进来时他他抬头看了一眼，他眼中的神色和这个楼层里其他的病人一模一样。  
  
Charles把他的笔记板放在一旁的桌子上，微笑。  
  
“今天你感觉怎么样？”  
  
——  
  
6.  
  
Charles从没试过到家以后能够这么开心。  
  
对于他来说，家永远是一个想要逃得远远的地方。让他逃去了大学，逃去了医学院。永远不再回来。  
  
甚至是在他有了自己的房子以后，这样的感觉也从未减弱。这也是为什么他会搬去和Erik住的原因。尽管他们已经住在一起，他也还是保留了自己的公寓。房子仍在 _那儿_ ，只是无人居住。看着Erik公寓里昏暗的走廊和空荡荡的卧室，让他又产生了一种变回访客的感觉。这种无解的恐惧从不会消失。  
  
就算当初他们已经分手一个月了，他还是没有完全带走留在Erik家里的东西。感觉好像永远也搬不完，哪怕到了现在也是。  
  
他到家时Raven还在上班。本来他一会应该和Moira去喝一杯的——他给她发了条短信，找了些半信半疑的借口，然后把手机打到了静音。  
  
他今天已经见了太多的人。  
  
他把他的包拖到书房里，丢在桌上后转身走回卧室。他关掉了房间里的灯，只留下床头灯，他躺在床上。他凝视着反射在天花板上琥珀色的灯光，手指交叉捂在自己的腹部。他发现顶上有一个小污点——一个水渍，在东南角。它已经出现了多久了？  
  
—— _那做一个该死的尸检，又要多久？_  
  
天，但这都过去两 _周_ 了。Erik是怎么说的来着，要过多久才会让腐烂的肉体的气味变得难以忍受？  
  
Charles根本不想去考虑。  
  
但他 _不得不_ 去考虑。因为他在 _死亡线_ 上挣扎，他的前途正躺在Erik的解剖刀之下。  
  
很久很久以前——从现在看来这过去当然已经很久了——他还很清楚地知道Ira Burns的死因到底是因为什么。他还十分信任自己的技术。是他太自负了吗？他所有的信任都被缝合线雪藏了。 _以前从来没有发生过缝合线崩裂的事情_ ，他这么告诉自己。  
  
当然，直到今天。  
  
主动脉夹层是能救的活的。这几个字所代表的也不仅是死亡。这只是特殊的例子，Charles想。他伤在了心室上，撑断了缝合线后，他的身体根本挺不住。  
  
Charles用手掌扶着前额，用力眯了一下眼睛。竟然发生了缝线断裂。这几乎是罕见的事故。然而Charles还是想知道，这一切是不是可以避免的——如果他没有分心，没有被Logan的对话弄得心神不宁——如果他可以 _专心_ ，如果他可以把线缝得更宽一点，如果他可以缓一缓再把导管取下——  
  
想了又想，想了又想。他知道这会变成另外的结局。  
  
他开始回忆缝合Ira Burns主动脉时的情景，整洁的黑线把它们拼接在一起。是十针？还是十二针？他有没有重新检查？他能在脑中模拟出他的针法，但不知道它们是不是缝合在正确的位置上。 _该死_ 。  
  
Charles的手落回床上，他又睁开了眼睛。  
  
他意识到Ira Burns的线没有断裂。没有主动脉夹层的征兆。Charles检查过他的脉搏，如果出现了这种症状，他其中一条手臂的血压应该比另一条手臂更高才对，心电图也会看得出心脏压塞[[5]]的症状。  
  
Charles试图回忆Ira Burns呼吸道的状况。他记不清了，如果有羊鸣音[[6]]或是支气管呼吸音[[7]]，他又怎么会忘记。  
  
监视器上有没有出现过杂音？没有。绝对没有，他可以肯定上面没有任何相关的迹象。  
  
_非常肯定_ 。没错，Xavier，干得好，你 _非常肯定_ 你病人的主动脉上没有窟窿。真是杰作。干得漂亮，完美解决。Xavier _非常肯定_ 没有任何主动脉夹层的迹象。  
  
Charles叫了一声，丝毫没有主意这已经变成了窒息的尖叫。真他妈 _该死_ 。  
  
所以，从本质上来讲，他也不知道自己是不是真的杀了那个人。  
  
真棒。  
  
真他妈是绝妙的偷梁换柱。  
  
他应该立马就提交辞呈走人。还可以替Erik省点麻烦。  
  
Charles从床上坐起。他又不可避免地陷入了死循环。  
  
他需要尸检报告。光是在这里思考真相，就已经快把他逼疯了。  
  
其实，他只是想知道，自己是不是也和Erik恨之入骨的那些杀人凶手一样。  
——

 

[16] 谷氨酸-一种蛋白质，如果睡眠不足的话分泌会下降。

[17] 多巴胺-一种神经传递素，能够让人产生愉悦的感觉。

[18] 第四肋骨-人体左侧第四根肋骨后的器官是心脏。

[19] 内啡肽-一种神经传递素，除了能镇痛以外，效果和多巴胺挺类似。

[20] 心脏压塞-指的是心脏内液体增长的速度突然太快，导致心脏被压迫。

[21] 羊鸣音-可由胸腔积液所导致。

[22] 支气管呼吸音-异常的呼吸方式，通常与主动脉夹层有关。


	5. Chapter 5

PART FOUR

 

“谋杀血案或许是无口申冤，  
总会借着神奇的喉舌泄露出来。”  
——威廉·莎士比亚， _《_ _哈姆雷特》_  


  
——  
  
1.  
  
庆祝Sebastian R. Shaw医生出任麻省综合医院外科主任一职的欢迎会在八点准时展开。  
  
Erik到场的时候已经十点了，庆祝活动已经进行了一大半，他可以悄无声息地混进去。他还没有看见Shaw。去他的Shaw，总是能够完美地融入人群——真是让人讨厌的家伙，Erik想。他的社交手段就和他本人一样狡猾。还好还好，Shaw的言行举止全都写在他的脸上，腐烂的灵魂困在他那腐烂的皮囊里：真是活生生的Dorian Gray [[1]]  
  
至少Erik在房间的前端看见了他，在讲台附近，被一群他的追随者包围。路过的侍者给Erik一杯香槟，但他挥手回绝了。他蹲在一个还没有被拥挤的人群占领的角落，偷偷盯着Shaw观察。  
  
Shaw好像戴着个 _领结_ ——从Erik这个角度都能看见他的领结上闪闪发光。是钻石吗？看不出来，但很有可能。他手中的香槟基本上没怎么动过。他大概是需要保持清醒的头脑吧，Erik想。 _保持清醒的头脑利用你，我亲爱的。_  
  
Erik咬紧牙关。  
  
他就不应该来这里。这是一个错误。  
  
他把目光从Shaw和Shaw的狐朋狗友身上移开。急诊科的主任好像讲了什么笑话，想想他的为人也能猜得出这大概并不好笑，但那群家伙还是笑了出来。那里有内科的人，还有整形外科的McCone——毕竟是相关领域，果然是在拍马屁嘛——还有——  
  
Charles。  
  
Charles转过头的瞬间，正好看见Erik站在房间的另一头看着自己。他看起来愣了一会，接着有些同情，带着微笑轻轻地摇了摇头。他穿着西装。为了给Shaw留下好的印象，他穿了套西装。  
  
Erik转身就走，也懒得理会自己脸上到底是什么样的表情。是时候离开了。  
  
他推开拥挤在点心桌和大门的人潮，穿过走廊，拐弯，走进男洗手间。有人站在那里用烘干机，Erik只好站在一旁等待，背对着那人，把头抵在冰凉的门板上。  
  
_就我目前所知_ ——Emma的声音在他脑中回响—— _他会让你紧张得神经衰弱。_  
  
Erik一直紧紧咬着牙关，他的下颚有点痛。  
  
去他的Shaw。 _去他的_ ，跑到这里来，就像一条跗骨之蛆，又回到了Erik的生活中去，让他的生活变成了人间地狱。  
  
只有——  
  
可惜Erik _做不到_ 。四年前，应该本应是属于Shaw的人间地狱，但他有特殊的手段能够让任何形式都转化为对他有利的情况。自从上次Erik最后看见他之后，他就一直扶摇直上，平步青云——如果Erik当初能把他扳倒，他今天也不会有机会站在这里。  
  
这是一个 _挑战_ ——它在 _嘲讽_ Erik，嘲讽Erik之前所做的一切。  
  
Erik还以为他当初离开纽约时，就已经从Shaw身边解脱了。多么天真的想法，从他认识Shaw第一天就知道这人不会轻易放手。Shaw的触手延伸到了他生命中的每一个角落——甚至是当医院院长握着他的手，向他表示欢迎时说的都是：“Shaw医生对你的评价相当的高……”  
  
Shaw趁着Erik逃到波士顿躲起来后，打赢了他的案子。现在Shaw又回来了。毫无疑问他一定会故技重施。  
  
唔。Erik可不想再变得像当初那样。  
  
这一次绝不可能。  
  
他努力工作，替自己和自己的团队赢得名声。他在这里有自己的 _一席之地_ 。他名声在外，经验丰富，绝不会再次输在Shaw的手下。  
  
Erik抬起头，深深地吸了口气。厕所的门吱呀一声打开了，接着又关上了。现在这里只剩他一个人。  
  
不得不说，他还是有些期望Charles会追着他出来。这是Charles会做的事情，就像那些蠢透了的浪漫喜剧里一样，穿过拥挤的舞厅，跑出去追赶旧爱的身影。就算他们已经沉默了一年，Charles估计还会选择这些戏剧般的转折。  
  
Erik把手指插进头发里揉了一次，两次。他不会回去Shaw的派对。真是愚蠢至极，他一开始就不应该过来。他可以在实验室进行他的工作。至少，他可以把那份该死的手稿写完。  
  
Erik打开厕所的门锁，往外推，然后踏出去。  
  
Sebastian Shaw站在洗手盆旁边，对着镜子调整他的领结。  
  
Erik感觉自己的胃里灌满了铅。Shaw透过镜子看见他，朝他笑了一下。  
  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”他说，“真惊喜。”  
  
Erik身后的门砰地关上了。Shaw是什么时候进来的？Erik离开前看见他时他在会场里，直到刚才厕所里只有一个陌生人，然后那人出去了——  
  
当然。Shaw一定是在那人离开之后进来的。Erik感觉自己舌根有些发苦。“Shaw医生。”他从牙缝里挤出这几个音节，真是奇迹，他的语调竟然还挺正常。  
  
Shaw调整好了领结，转身看着他。已经过去四年了，可Shaw看上去一点都没老。还是与Erik记忆中一样。  
  
“你来了我的派对。”Shaw说。脸上的笑容像是触手，把Erik困在门后。Erik一直怀疑Shaw除了这样的笑容以外，是不是就没有其他的表情了。“我都快忘了你还在这里。在波士顿生活的感觉如何？”  
  
“还好。”Erik直勾勾地盯着Shaw的眼睛说，“这里和纽约相当不一样。”  
  
“噢。”Shaw说，“我都不敢想象有 _那_ 么多的不同。你们有自己的地铁，有自己的银行家，有自己的棋友。”还没等Erik回应，Shaw接着往下说：“要我说，我也很期待这座新的城市。”  
  
Erik的话想都没想就脱口而出。“那你达成在曼哈顿的目标了吗？”  
  
Erik希望等着他的是一些意料之外的答案——然而他所得到的并不是。  
  
Shaw笑了起来。  
  
“这从来就没有什么 _目标_ ，Erik。”他说，“我只是完成我的工作，就像其他恪尽职守的医生一样。我听说 _你_ 也已经成为了一位非常杰出的医生了。”他朝着Erik的方向踏出一小步，Erik下意识地向后退了退。“你名声在外。甚至远在纽约，我们都听说过你的传奇事迹。”  
  
他又往前走了一步——不过Shaw停下了，他把手放进了口袋里。  
  
“事无巨细让你成名。 _非常深入_ 。”Shaw还在看着他，锁定着Erik的目光——Erik想错开他的视线，但他不敢。“你已经成长了许多，Erik。我以你为荣。你当初千方百计想要离开，没有丝毫留恋。——这很好。”  
  
Shaw的目光沿着他的脖颈一直滑到了他解开的衣领——然后扫过他的胸口，上下打量着他，最后又回到了Erik的脸上。Erik能听见自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音。他感觉自己的舌头燥如砂纸。  
  
最后Shaw还是朝那扇门走去——他站在那停顿了一下，手上仍然握着门把手，向上勾起嘴角。  
  
“我可不会露出破绽。”  
  
——  
  
2.  
  
Charles追上他时Erik都快要走过桥的一半了。他在对面的街上大喊着Erik的名字，站在路边，一边追他一边等信号灯。Erik回头看了一眼，Charles好像失去了等待的耐心，飞快地穿过车流，外套在他背后滑稽地拍打。  
  
“ _Erik_ _！_ ”  
  
Charles逐渐放慢脚步，跟在Erik身边。（尽管是这样，他也几乎是在慢跑。Erik的腿比Charles的要长，而且Erik并无意为了Charles的出现而放缓自己的步伐。）  
  
Erik飞快地瞄了一眼他。“我没事Charles。”他说，“我没事。”  
  
Charles双颊通红，比起是累的更像是冷的。但不管怎么样，这让他看上去更好看了。  
  
“你怎么不让我开车送你回家？”他问。  
  
“我有腿。”  
  
“这要走四十五分钟！”  
  
“我能 _走_ ，Charles。”  
  
“那我和你一起走。”  
  
天。Charles还穿着他的西装，他甚至都没想着把外套拿上。这可是十一月的波士顿，效果立竿见影：虽然他在试图隐藏，但还是能看得出Charles冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
  
Erik叹了口气。“那我们搭地铁。”  
  
他们一言不发地爬上月台，Charles的手一直沿着身后的栏杆扫过。不管Erik偷瞄了他多少次，他的视线一直都集中在脚下的阶梯，牙齿咬着下唇，让它的红变得更深。  
  
“你在那欢迎会上呆了多久？”他们在等地铁的时候Charles突然问起，他正紧紧抱着自己的身体取暖。  
  
“不太久。”Erik说。  
  
Charles默许了这个谎言。  
  
地铁靠站时没有座位了，他们只好站在栏杆旁边。Charles脱下手套，握着栏杆的位置正好就在Erik的下方。他紧紧地抓着栏杆，指节有些泛白。Erik把自己的注意力全都放在了Charles头顶上的那排广告上。  
  
他们在肯德尔广场站下车了，Erik每次都踩着两级楼梯往广场上走，慢半拍的Charles只好跟在他身后。  
  
“多久以前你就知道Shaw要来了？”Charles终于赶上了Erik，“为什么你什么话都不说？”  
  
Erik没有反应，Charles换了一种方式去询问：  
  
“Erik，这样是不会有好结果的。你得告诉别人到底发生了什么。”  
  
他们转过街角，为了躲避一个建筑标识，Charles不得已往Erik身边靠了靠。Erik告诉自己别想太多。不要想Shaw，不要想其他的问题。一个骑自行车的人从他们身边呼啸而过，围巾捂在他的口鼻阻挡四周的寒气。  
  
“我肯定会帮你的。”停顿了很久Charles才终于说，语气听上去柔和了许多，“如果你愿意的话。”  
  
Erik抬头看了一眼天空。“我知道。”  
  
他能听见Charles平静的呼吸，甚至还能从眼角看见Charles生硬的肩膀。片刻之后Erk放缓脚步，让Charles跟上他的步伐。以前Charles总会抱怨Erik走得太快。  
  
他们走到Erik住的那条街上，Charles又问，“为什么你都 _不_ 告诉别人在纽约长老会医院里发生的事呢？你可以在Shaw雇用时就告诉Erskine医生啊。”  
  
Erik抽出他的钥匙把门打开。“我不能忍受要再次回顾——再次体验无人信任的感觉。”  
  
让Shaw再次耍花招。再次 _战胜_ 他。  
  
“你在担心他在这里故技重施吗？”  
  
“我 _当然_ 担心。”Erik打断了他，“但我不知道该怎么阻止他。我试过一次，你知道的，那失败了。”  
  
他让他们两人都进了屋。Charles关门的动作比Erik还要轻柔，他把西装外套挂在了Erik墙壁的钩子上。Erik踢了一脚他的暖气（这坑爹玩意又坏了，只有暴力才能让它乖乖就范）。他走到客厅里，把外套脱下扔在椅子背后。它们直接滑到了地上，Erik只好重新捡了起来，把他拿到房间里挂起。  
  
他转过身，Charles就站在门口，不知道是该往里走还是该留在客厅里。这以前是 _他们_ 的卧室，当然这是在Charles还和他住在一起时候的事。不过现在这只是Erik的卧室，很显然Charles并不想打扰对方。  
  
Erik做了一个模棱两可的手势，告诉Charles想进来就直接进来。Charles把它看做是一个邀请，静静地溜进了卧室，犹豫了几秒后，小心翼翼地坐在Erik（ _他们_ ）的床沿。  
  
Erik打开床头灯，坐在他旁边，身体前倾，把所有的重量都放在了压着大腿的手肘上。不管怎么说，再次看见Shaw的怒气也不应该发泄在Charles身上。这本不应如此，Erik感觉有些挫败。他还是会不经意地发现Charles颤抖的袖子和温暖的体温时不时蹭过他的身体。  
  
“你可以继续做你想要做的。”Charles说——他们之间已经沉默了太久，Erik不知道Charles指的到底是什么，“做你最擅长做的。一次又一次地把他抓住。最终他们 _一定_ 会相信你的。”  
  
Erik轻蔑地哼了一下，摇摇头。“你这么说或许会让我感觉良好。”他说，“但我没那么天真。”  
  
Charles无视了他。“上次，他是一位好医生。他已经在纽约长老会医院里当了好几年的主治医师——然后当上了 _外科主任_ 。看在上帝的份上，当时你可是新来的。他们不信任你又怎么会相信你说的话。所以他们没有相信你的话，或者他的——”  
  
“那不仅仅是我的 _话_ 。”Erik咆哮。  
  
“它当然是。”Charles转过来看着他，就算是在这样的灯光下，他的眼睛依然呈现出异硫蓝的色彩。“这对于他们来说当然是 _别人的言辞_ 。你或许有尸检上的证据。”他说的很快，他在预测Erik下一句会说出什么，“但这也只是 _你的_ 解释。除了尸体之外还是尸体——并且你不可能 _留下_ 一具尸体超过三十天。你得得归还给他们的家人。”他吸了口气，“或者火化，当然这得看你面对的究竟是什么类型的人了。既然这样，你又怎么能够把尸体当做证据？能够成为证据只有你的尸检报告。”  
  
Erik把视线从Charles身上移开，盯着地毯，，指甲牢牢嵌入他的肉里。“你什么时候这么懂病理学了？”他自言自语——语气虽然很平静，但话还是一样刺耳。  
  
Charles突然往他边上靠了靠，真让人不适。Erik拒绝收回之前说的那句话。  
  
墙上的时间一点一滴地走过，Erik咬咬牙。  
  
终于，他说：“你知道吗，我当初就不应该验那第一具尸体。”  
  
Charles愣住了。  
  
“他们发了申请，所以我把它打印了出来，根本没多想就放进了收件箱里。就因为这事之后病理科的主任还来找了我。显然有人取消了那病人的尸检申请。他说那个外科医生说死因是由过量使用可卡因引发的并发症导致。”  
  
他又偷偷看了一眼Charles，Charles在细细回味他说的每一个字。  
  
Erik扯起嘴角苦笑。“事实上，我进行了尸检，确实在组织样本里找到了可卡因。但剂量不足以致死。 _死因_ 是有人在他的腔静脉中注射了氯化钾。”  
  
最讽刺的，是它的注射部位。药物通过静脉注射后，几乎扩散至全身，最终抵达心脏。在尸检时，Erik发现了钾的水平异常的高——非常值得怀疑，但还不足以致死。但之后他发现直接注射在心脏上的痕迹，不用怀疑，这人死于氯化钾中毒。  
  
所有人都会犯错，Erik坚定地想。甚至是——  
  
不。  
  
_尤其是_ 外科医生。  
  
“剩下的故事你都知道了。”Erik说。  
  
Erik又怎么会停止寻找答案。Erik手头上有十几具尸体，几乎所有都是无家可归的，或是药物成瘾的，或是精神病人——就这三类，太常见了。有时死因是氯化钾中毒；有时是手术失误……没有人会起诉，因为没有人能够承担得起诉讼的费用；有时就算检查之后依然查不出死因。这不禁让人毛骨悚然。  
  
所有的患者都是社会的渣滓，需要手术的原因全都一模一样，主刀医生都是Sebastian R. Shaw，M.D.。他们所有人的结局都是死亡。  
  
Erik向院长报告了自己的发现。所有人在文件里都表示—— _深切的_ 关注。  
  
Shaw甚至亲自与Erik见面，表明自己的清白，同时也告诉Erik，说他的工作是多么的让人印象深刻。完美主义是一种优点——但当人们过渡依赖它时，就会淹没在所有的细节中，寻找那些并不存在的东西。  
  
他说他会非常严肃地对待Erik的指控，他还说相信随着更多证据浮出水面，Erik会发现其实是自己弄错了。  
  
_可能吧_ ，Erik说着握了一下Shaw的手， _但我还是深表怀疑。_  
  
曾经在某次听证会上，Shaw的手术团队替他辩护——他们说整个手术期间，他们都在Shaw的身边，并没有任何异常情况出现。（Erik坚持相信他们是一伙的。一定是这样的，Shaw和他那队人肯定有关系。他绝不可能一个人作案。）  
  
还没等事件平息下来，Erik就知道是时候得离开了。  
  
他在麻省综合医院获得了面试机会，接着获得了这份工作。但他还不能走，他得呆在纽约继续把证词和其他尸检报告中的补充材料上交给听证会。整个期间Azazel都和他一起，反驳Shaw的言论。但后果也接踵而来。  
  
从此再也没有人相信他们，甚至是之前对于这件事也略有耳闻的人。Erik不在意走廊上那些盯着他看的眼神——但让他在意的是，所有的外科医生突然都不再给他送任何样本让他分析，再也不会有更多的尸体需要他检验。  
  
因告密而解雇他人是违法的。因告密而排斥（报复）他人也是违法的。可比起怒火，冷落让Erik更加难熬。  
  
所以Erik离开了，他去了波士顿。  
  
他遇见了Charles，他睡过了Charles，他爱上了Charles——就是这样的顺序。Erik没有告诉Charles关于Shaw的一切。  
  
不是因为他觉得Charles不会懂。  
  
而是因为Erik觉得现在的生活与以前截然不同了。  
  
因为他有了Charles，独一无二的Charles。  
  
没有任何理由让自己的噩梦成为Charles的负担。  
  
他知道Charles每天要在工作上花多少个小时，他能看见Charles红肿的双眼和紧锁的眉头。  
  
不，他告诉自己。他绝不会把这些事也强加在他的身上。  
  
后来Shaw被宣告无罪。不过那已经是六个月后，他和Charles住在一起时的事了。  
  
他不知道还能怎么办。Shaw有钱有权有地位，这能替他买来任何想要的东西。  
  
也许当时有那么一阵子，Erik确实让自己埋没在了工作之中。起初Azazel还来与Erik谈心。他想帮Erik走出来，他想让Erik和他一起工作——再后来，就在Erik拒绝他第N+1次时，他说： _你变了_ _,_ 以及 _不要让那男人把你变得连自己是谁都不认识。_  
  
Erik并没有想过这将会导致多么糟糕的后果，他只是觉得自己不过是比其他人稍微更努力了那么一点点——他只是挖出那些外科医生试图掩埋的错误——他不像其他的病理医生那样，为了拯救同事的名誉，撰写虚假的报告。  
  
“我只是不懂，为什么你不肯告诉我。”Charles轻声低语，双手紧紧抱着自己的膝盖，“我想要帮你。”Erik没有回应，Charles摇摇头，深呼吸，露出一个苦涩的笑。“但你只是—— _抛弃_ 了我。之后你就不怎么 _回家_ 了，你也很久没有 _碰过我_ ，因为你难得回家之后不是倒头就睡就是继续在你的笔电上干活——”  
  
“我觉得这事不重要，根本没有必要告诉你。”  
  
“重——Erik，那曾是你 _生活_ 的全部！那曾是你唯一考虑的东西，曾是你唯一 _在乎_ 的东西。别说你也曾在乎过我，因为你真的没有。总而言之，你确实不够在乎我。”  
  
Charles的声音有些哽咽，他转过头，抬起手捂住自己的脸不去看Erik。他沉默了一会，只是静静地在抽噎。后来他又放下手，抬起头。  
  
“我是从 _Emma_ 那儿知道的。Azazel的前 _女友_ 。”  
  
“对不起。”Erik说。  
  
Charles把手插进头发里揉乱。“这已经不重要了。”他说，“反正都已经结束了。”  
  
“这 _很_ 重要。Charles——”  
  
“是我不好。你是我的初恋。或许如果我有更多……经验的话……我也许知道该说些什么——但我没有。”  
  
“你什么也不需要说。”  
  
灯光在Charles苍白的皮肤上打下金光，光影交错。“我只是想陪在你身边。”他说，“对不起当时我没有。”  
  
Erik只是摇头。“我从不希望你强迫自己。”  
  
后来他们又陷入了沉默，从几秒变成了几分钟。Charles的手指搅在一起，按在大腿上，一旁的Erik抑制住所有想要握住Charles双手的冲动。他们都只是静静地坐着。  
  
当他们分手时，他们的对话曾是那么……短暂，那么冷静理智。Erik从来没有告诉Charles，他爱他更胜于自己的工作；他从没有告诉他Charles _曾是_ 他最重要的唯一；他从没有许下诺言，告诉他‘我这么做都是为了你’。  
  
他原以为Charles会懂。  
  
但他从没有等到那一天的到来。  
  
“当它结束时。”Charles最后说，轻柔的音量让Erik过了好久才反应过来是他在说话——“我原以为我们只是需要缓一缓。我原以为我们只是……分开一阵子，直到一切尘埃落定。我当初根本不想要它 _结束_ 。”他的手指还在不停的搅动，“但之后你就……不再和我说话了，然后我以为——或许这样是最好的解决方法，或许他根本就不 _想_ 要继续下去了。或许只有我自己才是从头到尾都傻傻等待的那个，总觉得我们的恋情还会有转机——是我该找个理由放下了。”  
  
Erik感觉喉咙有些发堵，他重重咽了口唾沫。“我没有——”他捏了一下额角，想要镇定自己的思绪，“我以为想要结束一切的是你。我以为你想要——和我 _分手_ ，所以我才离你远远的。我只是……从那之后，想要继续待在你身边太难。因为我仍然无法放下你。”  
  
Erik看了Charles几眼，然后又看向别处。  
  
过了一会，他感觉手上有一道柔软的力量。他回头看了一眼，Charles的手指正覆在他的 _拇长屈肌_ [[2]]上，他轻轻地摸过Erik小臂的中央。Erik感觉在这触摸下像是有一道电流，在他的神经纤维中呼啸而过。  
  
“这没关系。”Charles说——不知怎么，当Charles说出这句话是，Erik真的相信了。“—— _我们_ 现在已经没事了。Shaw的这些事……我们会把它摆平。他不可能永远逃下去。”Charles慢慢勾起嘴角笑了起来，“现在我们一起面对它。”  
  
他收回了手。但之后的好几小时内，Erik还是觉得那儿有温暖的重量，轻柔地压在上面。  
  
——  
  
3.  
  
当晚，Erik做了个梦。  
  
不，不是梦。是一段回忆。  
  
是当他们仍然年少且深爱着对方时的回忆——那天Erik租了一辆车，他们一起开车去缅因州的海滩上。  
  
那时还是末冬。沙岸的高潮线上撒着点点雪尘，昨夜的降雨让沙坑中的积水冻成碎冰——但他们穿着外套，戴着手套，牵着彼此的手一起漫步，很温暖。  
  
海滩上没什么人。只有个年轻一家三口和一条金毛在远处寒冷的海岸线上嬉戏，时不时传来孩子的笑声或是金毛的叫声。只有声音混杂在风中，吹向遥远的海。除此之外，一无所有。  
  
Charles口袋里装了一把柠檬糖。他们一起吃糖果——每颗糖果Erik都会用最长的时间细细品味，但Charles总是一下子就吃完了，迫不及待地想要下一颗。  
  
后来，Erik用他的双臂紧紧把Charles圈在怀里，Charles的手勾着Erik的脖子，有些冰凉的鼻尖贴在Erik的颈窝。Erik看着Charles身后蔚蓝的大海……尝到自己的唇上咸咸的，混合着柠檬糖的清甜，有些奇怪，却又不让人讨厌。  
  
“我真想永远呆在这里。”Charles低语。模糊的音量恰到好处，一开始Erik还以为是自己听错了。  
  
他花了好一阵子才回过神来，他沉默了很久，他并没有回答。  
  
Charles抱着他更近了几分。Erik的手贴在Charles的羊毛大衣上轻抚，上面有些被浪花打湿。  
  
  


——

  1.   
  
Erik心情很好。  
  
从今天早晨他睁开眼睛的那一刻起，他的心情就很好。比预定的闹钟还要早了两分钟。他一边听着六十年代的摇滚乐一边慢跑去水城，接着又跑回来。他哼着歌冲了个澡。回去上班时他甚至还笑着朝Azazel打了个招呼——虽然这只让Azazel内心崩溃并且乞求Erik永远不要再对他做出同样的表情。  
  
他坐到自己的位置上打开电脑，摆弄着回形针想把它扭成星形。电脑的右下角弹出来个图标，提醒他有十七条新消息，Erik打开邮箱之后在把所有新邮件的标题都扫了一遍。  
  
第一封新邮件，他有份新的检验申请。他点开了PDF文件。  
  
表格上主治医师的那一栏里填的是：“S. Shaw医生。”  
  
Erik一天的好心情一扫而空。  
  
他关掉了文档，并没有打印出来。这只是一个活体检验的申请，不会有什么阴险的黑幕。  
  
尽管如此。  
  
这不过都是时间的问题，他无法摆脱这样的想法。  
  
不要想太多，他告诉自己。赶紧工作。把注意力重新放回工作上。  
  
所以Erik拿过他的平板电脑，翻动他的待办事项寻找自己尚未完成的工作。那份尸检离截止期限只剩下一周了。嗯，那味道一定相当醉人心脾。  
  
不过至少肉体腐败的气味能够让他稍微从Shaw的问题中分分神。  
  
Erik把椅子转了回去，从抽屉里拿了些必要的东西后前往更衣室。走之前他给实验室助理发了封邮件，告诉他们把那具需要进行检验的尸体准备好。  
  
哪怕现在是早上七点三十，当Erik准备就绪后，尸体也早已在解剖室里赤身裸体地躺在台上等着他了。Erik挥了挥手让实验室助理离开，此刻他不想要有人陪伴。  
  
Erik把平板电脑架在台面，将尸检申请表放大至全屏。他把录音机放到自己面前，说：  
  
“Ira Burns，解剖时间，上午7：39.鉴定人，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
他把椅子往桌旁挪了挪，近距离观察尸体表面的皮肤。他抬起尸体的一条手臂观察，尸体摸上去很冰凉。为了减缓肉体的腐化，他们会把尚未进行解剖的尸体冷藏。就算这样，Ira Burns也正在散发着腐肉特有的恶臭。他闻上去和其他腐烂的尸体差不多，但在特殊的情况下这些尸体的味道能够让他们找出致死原因。例如，氰化物会让尸体产生非常独特的气味。  
  
他又打开了录音机。“从外部观察可见，尸体已呈现初步腐化的迹象。左前臂有穿刺伤口，预计为静脉注射时所遗留。胸壁肉眼可见有肋骨断裂，系死前进行心肺复苏抢救时所致。尸体其他方面正常，身高178厘米，体重60.9公斤。”  
  
Erik暂停了一会，拿过他的平板电脑，往上翻。“死亡前负责的主治医师是Armando Muñoz医生。 Muñoz医生曾参与该病人的心脏移植手术，Charles Xa——”  
  
Erik震住了。  
  
他关掉了录音机。  
  
文件里剩下的内容显示：  
  
_六个月前，病人曾在此院接受心脏移植手术。_ _  
  
__该患者在四月份进行移植手术。当时的主刀医生_ _Charles Xavier_ _也在患者的死亡现场。_  
  
……这就对了。  
  
Erik站了起来，按下墙上的按钮把实验室助理叫过来。“把这具尸体给我弄出去。”他听起来像是在咆哮，“给我准备一具新的尸体。”  
  
“呃，Lehnsherr医生，要哪一具尸——”  
  
“ _随便_ 哪一具。”  
  
他脱掉手套把它们丢进垃圾桶里，抓起平板电脑转身走回更衣室。  
  
现在这所有的一切他妈都 _说得通_ 了。  
  
为什么两周前Charles会突然跑到他的科室来找他。为什么他突然会对Erik的过去那么上心。为什么他突然会对Erik感兴趣。  
  
他才不是想要解决他们两人之间的问题。  
  
他只是想要Erik _手下留情_ 。  
  
Erik从来没有过那么强烈的想要一拳揍在墙上的冲动。他动用了全身所有的自制力，强迫自己坐在板凳上，不要把手中的平板电脑朝衣柜上砸去。  
  
这一切不过都是一场闹剧。  
  
精心计算的言行举止，为的就是让他分心，博取他的同情。  
  
早在第一天里Erik就该相信自己的直觉。从Charles坐在他停尸房中那一刻起，Erik就应该 _有所怀疑，_ 察觉他不可告人的动机。  
  
Erik泡了Charles整整一年。他比任何人都清楚Charles从来不想要一段 _真正_ 的关系。他只是操纵身边的人。仅此而已。  
  
他拿起自己的平板电脑，重新点开Ira Burns的申请表，往下浏览。药物成瘾史，暴食症，六个月的戒瘾治疗，心脏移植手术。六个月之后，在急诊室中室颤情况恶化。死因不明。  
  
外科医生—— _Charles_ ——怀疑死因是病人再次滥用药物。但家属一致认为是手术失误，要求医院进行尸检。  
  
血液与组织的毒理检测结果皆为阴性。  
  
去 _他_ 的。  
  
Erik闭上眼睛——用力眯了一下。  
  
Charles不想要Erik的坦白。  
  
他只想要Erik的 _谎言_ 。  
  
——  
  
5.  
  
“这不是给你的。”实验室助理对着十五分钟后从更衣室里走出来的Erik说。不停靠上前来的Erik不禁让他往后缩了缩，“这是Azazel的，我——”  
  
“滚。”Erik说。  
  
那实验室助理识趣地出去了。  
  
他从桌脚拿起复印件，翻到摘要页。  
  
患者死亡时值班的主治医师是Sebastian Shaw。  
  
Erik差点就笑出声了。  
  
他把笔记版放回金属篮里，重新打开录音机。他对着磁带说出死者的名字，心想， _没关系_ 。他能弄好这操蛋的事情。  
  
“体表有不同程度的擦伤。”Erik自言自语，“胸壁有大面积挫伤，系与方向盘剧烈碰撞所致。双臂与面部有深浅不一的撕裂伤。总体外观判定为机动车事故。”  
  
他戴上了一副新的手套。  
  
“右上腹部有明显缝合切口，记录显示系为减轻患者肝脏创伤的手术干预所致。患者身高180厘米，体重83公斤。性别为女性。”  
  
Erik拿过解剖刀，把它抵在右锁骨下，将皮肤切开。干净利落地切下Y形切口，一刀就剖开了胸腹。乳房下垂在身体两侧，拉扯着患者的皮肤。Erik切下几条仍然粘连在骨骼上的脂肪组织，完全剖开了她的身体。  
  
他停下了，解剖刀悬在胸骨上方。  
  
他低头看着面前敞开的尸体，看着蜷缩在体内的内脏，看着静止不动的肌肉——以及不知是因为事故还是因为手术而变得伤痕累累的肝脏。  
  
他不想完成剩下的尸检。  
  
他没有丝毫的兴趣了解Shaw究竟是如何杀死这个人的。  
  
愤怒在他的胸骨中膨胀，扭曲，蓄势待发——它上升的太快，心中的暴戾油然而生——他来不及思考，直接把手边的解剖刀摔倒了对面的墙上——他狠狠地捶了一下桌面。手肘把装满器械的托盘掀翻，里面的东西撒了一地：刀片，镊子，缝合线，等等等等。Erik根本不想把他们捡起。  
  
“这到底是什么？”他对着面前的尸体怒吼，“Shaw _医生_ ，你到底 _想_ 要什么？究竟是如何才会让这群该死的大陪审团对你网开一面？”  
  
他拿过夹着尸检申请表的笔记版，粗暴地翻动它们，几乎要把纸张撕裂。他又把它放回桌上，正好停在诊断页。  
  
“死亡原因。”Erik的手指敲打着页面。他感觉有些眩晕，愤怒冲昏了他的头脑。“呵，除了 **你** 之外还能有什么。”  
  
Erik咧嘴一笑，大大的笑容苦涩至极——笑得Erik脸颊发疼。  
  
“死亡原因，蓖麻毒素中毒。死亡原因——坏死性筋膜炎[[3]]自焚。或者是……‘遭受了重击所导致死亡’。说不定她是死于心碎？或者是因为吃了太多肉。尸检结果显示，死亡原因是因为尸检。”  
  
Erik猛地合上了笔记版，把它丢得远远的，他双手撑着桌子的边缘，低头俯瞰尸体敞开的腹部。  
  
几分钟之后他心跳恢复了平稳，骨髓中的愤怒逐渐退撤，像滴在清水中的血液一样消散。他只剩下……疲惫。  
  
大陪审团——那群认为他夸大妄想的大陪审团。  
  
Erik根本不想知道这个人是怎么死的。他也没有兴趣掩盖Charles无耻的失职。Charles总觉得Erik真的和自己想象中一样愚蠢，好像他 _真的_ 相信Erik永远不会察觉Charles突然对他动情的真正原因一样。  
  
他头很痛。感觉心里空荡荡的。  
  
“你就喜欢这样，是吗？”Erik顺着胸骨的切口抚过。他停在尸体静止的心脏上点了一下。“死亡原因确实是因为尸检。但始作俑者不是任何人——也不是任何事——而是你。”  
  
他一直是对的，Charles确实是在与他博弈。在这无休止的游戏里，Erik只是他的棋子，不是他的目标；在这无休止的游戏里，Charles才是创造所有规则的那一个。  
  
Erik不禁好奇：  
  
如果他拒绝参与，那会发生什么？  
  
——  
  
6.  
  
四年前，Erik坐在纽约长老会医院的地下室里，盯着刚从尸体上切下的胰腺观察。  
  
腹腔内的器官几乎快掏空了。他喜欢在 _体内_ 观察内脏，他不喜欢把它们拿出来摆在桌上检视的感觉。但他已经养成把内脏一件一件掏出来的习惯。  
  
他给手中的胰腺称重，他扪过上面的胰岛细胞，听见身后有脚步接近的声音。  
  
“Lehnsherr，你该回家了。”Azazel说。  
  
Erik坐在椅子上转过来，手里仍握着胰腺，他晃了一下手中的东西给，展示给Azazel。“你觉得这看上去有肿胀吗？”他问。  
  
Azazel向前探去，蹙眉。最后说：“并不。”  
  
“唔。”  
  
“那你称重了吗？”  
  
“当然。正常重量。”  
  
“那说明它没有问题呀？”Azazel扬了扬粗黑的眉毛。  
  
“对于 _平均值_ 来说确实是正常的重量。”Erik一针见血地指出，“但我不知道患者的标准是多少。如果他的胰腺真的是这么小的话，拥有正常重量的胰腺就很有可能是反常的了。”  
  
“你想太多了。”Azazel拿起柜台上的一个罐子摇了摇，示意Erik把器官放进去。“把他缝上。回家吧。”  
  
Erik摇摇头。“这只是 _他_ 的一件器官。”他说，“在我没有完成检验之前我是不会回去的。”  
  
“那你就要在这里呆一整晚了。”Azazel的拇指勾上在罐子的边缘，“已经七点了。你可以明天早上继续——就像往常一样，一大早就过来把它做完。”  
  
Erik无视一旁的罐子，站起来，把胰腺放在桌上。用解剖刀将它纵向切开分成两半，盯着它们皱眉。他听见Azazel把罐子放下后，玻璃发出轻微的 _咔嗒_ 声，他还听见了一声微不可闻的叹息。  
  
“这些……和Shaw的事情。”Azazel说，“我知道它对你来说很重要。但你也有其他重要的事情啊。”  
  
Erik切下一小块胰腺，把它放进一小瓶定影液里。  
  
“拜托你你正常点。”  
  
“我正在努力工作。”Erik说，“如果你不打算帮我，那你就赶紧走。”  
  
Azazel沉默了一会，接着他说——  
  
“我知道你没把任何人当成你的朋友。”他说，“但对于我来说，你是我的朋友。作为你的友人，我有必要告诉你：在这件事上你已经陷太深了。医院里还有其他的病理医生。我们都希望这件事能得到妥善的解决。不要孤身一人奋斗。”  
  
“不。”Erik回头看他的眼神冷若冰霜，抓着解剖刀的手指节泛白，“如果你唯一能说的只有‘你钻太深了’的话，那我不 _想要_ 你的帮助。这从来就没有‘太深’。Shaw是杀人凶手。”Erik又切下一块胰腺，他或许是有些过度狂热了，“有时，我真的觉得只有自己才是医院里唯一靠谱的人。”  
  
“每天我们在实验室里花费这么长的时间， _不_ 单纯只是替Shaw的受害者进行尸检，这还有整整 _一大票_ 的病人排着队等着接受Shaw的手术！你现在赶紧上去急诊部去看看你就会懂。如果我们不阻止他，所有写在白板上的名字都会变成解剖台上的尸体。如果你没有意识到问题的严重性，我不会让你继续 _接触_ 这些证据的。”  
  
Azazel盯着他看了几秒，接着又看向了别处，他往左看了看，最后低下了头。  
  
“我懂。”他说。  
  
短暂的沉默后，他听见Azazel离开的声音。他站在门口停下，加了一句：  
  
“但有一点你要知道：你并没有像想象中的那样孤单。”  
  
Erik没有回答，他沉稳地又从胰腺上切下一块样本。  
  
——  
  
7.  
  
Erik完成了Shaw的尸检之后，又让他们把Charles的那具尸体给抬了回来。  
  
他全神贯注地进行检查，没有丝毫地松懈。  
  
他在解剖台边上站了好几小时，死者腐臭的味道弥漫在空气中。  
  
他绝不会放过任何一个细节。  
  
——



 

[23] Dorian Gray-王尔德笔下的一个因为自恋而出卖自己的灵魂最终走向堕落的角色。

[24] 拇长屈肌-其实就是小臂。

[25] 坏死性筋膜炎-由多种细菌混合感染后出现的症状，感染后会出现中毒性休克。


	6. Chapter 6

PART FIVE

“真相，鲜有纯粹，绝不简单。”  
——奥斯卡·王尔德  


  
——  
  
1.  
  
他们召集他时，Charles正躺在黑漆漆的值班室里的下铺上。当时正好是他二十四小时轮班中的第二十一个小时。  
  
伤员才到停机坪，胸部与腹部的伤势非常严重。医护人员怀疑他的二尖瓣已受损，他们需要一名心胸外科医生。  
  
所以他们叫上了Charles，他是唯一正在值班的心胸外科医生。看来他得和Sebastian Shaw肩并肩地站在手术室里开刀了。  
  
他把手伸进病人的胸腔中时，Shaw瞥了他一眼，问道：  
  
“Xavier医生，你在这儿工作多久啦？”  
  
他要给一个情况勉强稳定下来的病人上导管，这真是让人心神不宁。  
  
要换做是别人，Charles一定会厉声斥责……但这是Shaw。不仅是与Erik有关的Shaw，至少真相不仅是这样。Shaw还是他们的外科主任。必要的尊重还是需要的——所有不恰当的情绪此刻都应藏在心里，哪怕是错觉也好。  
  
“两年。”Charles把所有的注意力都集中在正在横切的主动脉上，“之前的规培也是在这。”  
  
“作为一个外科医生，你看起来真年轻。”  
  
又是一句听得让人耳朵都起茧的评论。他们经常用惊讶但又十分客气的语气说出这种话——不管是谈论Charles的年龄，还是他的资历，还是他的外表，总会给他的高傲提供合理的理由。Charles皱眉，把手术刀放在一边，拿起旁边的导管。  
  
“你是在那里做住院医的？”Shaw问他。他在给病人缝合肝脏，他的左手几乎要擦过Charles的右手。  
  
“梅约诊所。”  
  
“听上去真不错。”  
  
Charles没有回答。他总觉得那话就是Shaw说给他自己听的，他不需要对此作出回应。这会让他分心，他还要把塑料管插进病人的主动脉里，让仪器代替他的心脏，维持血液循环。  
  
值得庆幸的是，Shaw似乎很识趣地闭嘴了。至少他们接下来的几小时内都还是挺沉默的——除了拿取一些必要的器械或是向其他的医护人员寻求帮助以外。  
  
病人需要做一个瓣膜置换术。  
  
置换的瓣膜送到时，正放在装满冰块的桶子里。“猪的瓣膜。”Shaw在一旁评论，“真是有趣的选择。在新的抗钙化治疗下，不应该是牛瓣膜的效果更好吗？”  
  
Charles点点头。“百分之八十的牛瓣膜可以长达二十五年都不需要再次更换。”他承认道，“你说的没错。猪的瓣膜确实更容易钙化。它们的平均使用寿命大约是十五年。最长也不过是十八年。”  
  
他把瓣膜从托盘中夹起，放在心脏里进行比对，估算需要切割的大小。  
  
“那为什么——”  
  
“Edington先生今年已经五十二岁了。”Charles说，他拿起剪刀，示意护士拿过小盘。“不管怎么样他也会有其他的手术机会能够替换瓣膜的。毕竟七十岁进行手术的成功几率总比七十七岁再做要高得多。”  
  
“啊。”Shaw扬起眉毛——在手术中Charles向来不擅长理解他人的面部表情，特别是现在他们还戴着口罩——他根本不知道Shaw在想什么。接着Shaw又加了一句：“Xavier医生，你真有远见。想必你的口碑也很棒。”  
  
Charles很快就把注意力放回放置瓣膜上，但愿他脸上的表情还是像先前一样泰若自然。Shaw奉承的脸让Charles阵阵反胃。  
  
他不想要Shaw的称赞。他根本不想要Shaw注意到他。  
  
他们在沉默中完成了手术。后来Shaw和他一起站在淋浴间的水池旁，一边脱下手术服一边说：  
  
“Charles，你有一双灵巧的手。”  
  
Shaw直接称呼他的名字让Charles有种不寒而栗的感觉。他回头看了Shaw一眼，对方仍然在微笑。  
  
“……谢谢。”沉默许久后，Charles说。  
  
“我曾听说过不少关于你的事迹。”Shaw关上水龙头用毛巾把手擦干，“现在看来果真是名副其实。”  
  
Shaw应该不知道他和Erik—— _曾经_ ——有一腿。  
  
……对吧？  
  
这都已经过了十三个月，估计那些当初四处流窜的小道消息早已不再传播——现在他也不可能利用Charles来打压Erik——  
  
“我接下来的几小时没事。”Shaw转过来看着Charles，“或许我们可以一起去灯塔山走走，顺便在那儿喝杯咖啡。我对于你未来的规划与职业生涯非常感兴趣。”  
  
…… _我的天_ 。难怪Erik没办法忍受这男人。哪怕Shaw当时在纽约并没有杀死那么多人，他现在他给人的印象依然让毛骨悚然。  
  
“真遗憾。”Charles摇了摇头，“可我还有一大堆想逃但是逃不掉的文书工作在办公室里等着我。或许下次吧。”  
  
“呀。”Shaw说，“文书工作。每个外科医生的克星。”他继续笑着，不屑地挥了挥手。“那你还是快去吧。”  
  
Charles很快离开了。Shaw或许是新上任的外科主任，但Charles没有任何义务在Shaw身上花费那些不必要的时间。  
  
——  
  
2.  
  
Charles在一楼看见了Erik，他排在咖啡馆后长长的队伍里。Erik皱着眉，在低头发短信——脸上的阴翳让Charles仿佛又回到了他们分手前的几个月。  
  
“嘿。”Charles朝他打招呼。  
  
Erik僵了一下，眉毛皱的更加厉害。Erik犀利的目光看得Charles仿佛跌落冰窟。  
  
“这是——”Charles喉咙有些发干，“——怎么了？”  
  
Erik没有反应。他一把将Chalres撞开，Charles绊了一下，摔进队伍里。Erik径直向大堂走去，面前的人群识趣地分开。留下Charles一人孤零零地站在那里，欲言又止的样子——队列里所有的人一直在盯着他看。他看着这些围观群众好奇的脸，突然 _明白了_ 问题所在。  
  
Charles感觉内心有些不愿屈服的情绪在抓挠他的内心。他咕哝着“抱歉。”从队伍里走了出来。  
  
他没有去追Erik。他去了急诊科。今晚他没有其他的手术。他本来是想用这段时间继续完成他的手稿，或者给那群即将从医学院毕业的孩子们写几封推荐信。但现在……现在，他无法忍受坐在办公室里一直盯着电脑屏幕的感觉，他不想思考——不想深究——  
  
干。  
  
Erik发现了。  
  
他肯定知道了。他完成了尸检，他切开了Ira Burns的身体，他分离了主动脉，或许他的拇指还从Charles的手术刀留下的痕迹抚过——他 _知道了_ 。  
  
Charles重重地咽了口唾沫，内心中的不安突然上涌，几乎呛得他无法呼吸。他往地下室走去，他不知道自己的胃还能不能挺得住，像他这样的人可不应该和其他的实习生一样蹲在走廊边上干呕。  
  
但愿楼下的东西不会让他把午餐吐出来。他站在最后一级楼梯上停下，他理了一下自己的头发，好像这样就能让他的平静下来一样。他需要找些事来做。  
  
_不_ ——不要做手术。他需要一些很简单很琐碎而且不可能会弄砸的事情。  
  
Charles推开门，重新回到了急诊科。看来他们有得忙了。很好，他们会需要他的帮助。  
  
他去了一趟护士站。Darwin在那儿，站在柜台旁边，潦草地填写表格。  
  
“嘿。”看见Charles走了过来，他抬头打招呼，“Xavier医生。你是来看哪位病人的吗？”  
  
“其实我是想来这里看看能不能帮得上忙。”Charles站在一旁等着护士递给他清空的便盆。  
  
Darwin有个优点，他从不会有过多的问题。他只是点点头，在电脑旁边的文件夹里翻找，抽出一份标记成红色的文件夹。“这位病人说他有些胸痛。”他说，“才送来的，还没有医生接手。你想要吗？”  
  
“当然。”Charles满怀感激地说，接过了Darwin交给他的病历。  
  
Darwin把剩下的工作完成之后离开了，转身去料理另一位病人。Charles坐在护士的椅子上，打开病历阅读第一页的内容。  
  
_78_ _岁男性白人，心绞痛，呼吸困难，轻微头晕。长期高胆固醇。_ _911_ _接电时病人已昏厥，急救人员到场后病人仰卧在地上，脸色发白并有虚汗_ _……_  
  
Charles仔细地阅读了每一个字。他把它们小心翼翼地在脑海中重复了一遍，把这些破碎的语句连成完整的句子。  
  
他谨慎地组织信息，大脑迅速思考，将一切无关的事物，包括Erik，全都抛在脑后。他感觉冷静了不少，他把病历夹在胳膊底下，走到患者床边。  
  
Logan已经在那儿了，正在记录病人的妻子提供的社保信息。Charles把他们身后的窗帘拉上，在这忙碌的急诊科里给病人创造出一小块私隐的空间。Logan飞快地扫了一眼Charles。  
  
“Winston先生，”Charles亲切地笑了一下，这是增加病人好感值最有效的方法：礼貌，自信，不太浮夸，也不会太严肃。“我是Xavier医生。今天将由我来照看你。你愿意和我说说是因为什么才被送来急诊科的吗？”  
  
“我不会告诉你的。我被送过来的时候我已经告诉 _他们_ 了。”那人坐在床上咆哮，双臂交叉搭在腹部。他又挥舞手臂咒骂了几句，输液管几乎都要缠结在一块，“每个人都问这问那的，我受够了——我已经跟 _他_ 说了。”他转头看着Logan，“为什么 _他_ 没有告诉你？”  
  
“我能理解今天会有很多人来打扰你。”Charles说，“但我还是需要 _你_ 亲自告诉我到底发生了什么。用你自己的话和我说。”  
  
“等等——”那病人指着Charles的胸口，他的目光突然变得尖锐，“你的衣服上写着‘ _心胸外科_ ’。你是 _心脏_ 外科医生？我才不要做什么见鬼的 _心脏手术_ 。我不要呆在 _这里_ 。我不要做手术。我要回家。我老婆要带我回家。这里每个人总是在问我那些该死的问题，总是想要给我 _做手术_ ——”  
  
Charles默默地点了点头，尽量让自己的态度能够博取那人的认同。Logan指了一下床边的椅子，他瞥了一眼Logan。估计这又会是一个漫长的下午。  
  
Charles终于好不容易搞清楚这位胸痛患者的来龙去脉后，Logan就一直跟在他身后。一开始Charles以为他只是想回车上去——但是后来Logan又跟着他走回了护士站，一直默默地看着坐在坐在桌子前的Charles。  
  
“怎么了Logan？”过了几秒Charles问他，显然已经无法再继续忍受这寂静。  
  
“你到底怎么了？”  
  
Charles撅着嘴。“我 _没有_ 怎么呀。你没有要负责的病人吗？911没有让你回去吗？没有需要拯救的 _生命_ 吗？”  
  
“要事第一。”Logan说，“查仔，你有心事。我能看得出来，别不肯承认。所以赶紧给我说出来。”  
  
“我跟你说了——”  
  
“我说了，我能 _看得出_ 。你整张脸都——”他隐隐地指了一下自己的脸，“一脸生无可恋的样子，然后心情又是十分崩溃，看谁都觉得像是别人欠你五毛钱一样。这看上去非常Lehnsherr。所以，到底怎么了？”  
  
“只是今天过得太漫长。而且这和你也没关——”  
  
“干你。McCoy告诉我Lehnsherr已经完成了你的尸检。你看看你，我能想象得出结果并没有如你所愿。”  
  
作呕的感觉又涌了上来。  
  
果然Erik _确实_ 已经完成了尸检。Charles猜对了。所以这一定是为什么今早Charles想要和他说话时，他会有这样的 _反应_ ……的原因。因为他已经发觉……Charles是……  
  
“查仔？—— _查仔_ ，看我看我。嘿——”  
  
Charles倒吸了口凉气。接着深呼吸，试着压下心中反胃的感觉。他看了Logan一眼。Logan正直勾勾地盯着他的脸，他的眉头皱在一起，一脸严肃的样子——Charles看得出Logan在 _担心_ 他。不管是出于任何的理由，他以前从来都没有见过Logan会对其他人露出同样的表情——  
  
“抱歉。”过了一会，他叹了口气，“我没事。”  
  
Logan看起来有些不快。“你确定你真不会吐出来或者是晕过去？”  
  
“当然。”Charles说着，脸上的笑容没有丝毫的说服力，“其实我还没有看见尸检的结果。”  
  
“他们上传了吗？”  
  
Charles摇头，手指摸着他的寻呼机。“如果他们上传了，我会……接到通知。”如果报告已经上传完毕，系统会自动给他发邮件提醒。Charles已经把所有的新邮件提醒都转接到了他的寻呼机上。  
  
当然这样做会有些延迟。等到他接到提醒邮件时，说不定Shaw或院长早就把他叫过去谈话了。  
  
Charles蹙眉，脑海中有些东西拼凑在一起。“——你一直在向McCoy打听我的事情？”  
  
“当然不。”Logan说，“他只是——”  
  
Charles挑眉。“——自愿向你提供的信息？”  
  
“对呀。”  
  
Charles继续挑眉。  
  
过了一会，Logan指了指病历。“你准备怎么处置他？”  
  
“这看起来像是心脏病发作。”Charles说，“我已经下了一份临时医嘱，让他打点卡维地洛[[1]]，并且给他安排做了个心肌损伤标志物。估计他明天就能出院了。”  
  
“所以你想要在急诊室里陪这人陪多久？”  
  
这才是重点。“……一小时？”Charles估算道，“总之足够让他稳定下来并且替他安排好床位了。”  
  
Logan哼了一下。“很好。之后你就赶紧给我离开这里，Charles。他妈去好好休息一下。懂？”  
  
Charles点头。“我会的。”  
  
Logan不可置否地又哼了一下，走开了。看着Logan离去的背影，Charles感觉自己的喉咙又有些发堵。他小心翼翼地把文件夹插回架子上，将椅子搬回桌子前，面朝着护士休息站坐下。赶紧走，他告诉自己。不要跑。保持冷静。要镇定…… _要自信_ 。他抿紧嘴唇在走廊里前进，一组推着轮床的医护人员与他擦肩而过——他无意识地溜进了厕所，把门锁上之后抱着马桶开始呕吐。  
  
等他吐完之后，他把马桶冲干净扶着墙坐在冰凉的地上，紧闭双眼。他比任何人都清楚，这都是他自作自受。不在报告中提到他的失误那真是……愚蠢的决定。天啊，甚至之后补上都比什么都不说要好太多。切口并不是什么大问题，他在做手术时经常需要 _有意_ 将主动脉切开，事后又会重新把它们缝起——等他 _完成_ 之后，病人会和家属一起出院回家，你好我好大家好。  
  
  
但这一次他不是有意的，这是Charles的失误——这不过才是他成为主治医师后的第二年，他无法忍受自己犯下的错误。特别现没有任何人是受害者，特别是现在所有的一切—— _一切都没有问题_ ——他差点笑得喘不过气。  
  
至少对他来说没有问题。对于医院来说没有问题。对于除了那个有暴食症的瘾君子来说，所有的人都没问题。天知道那家伙有没有好好地对待那颗 _新_ 的心脏。  
  
但有一点，Charles无论如何也不会忘记：不管那人有什么毛病，他仍然是 _Charles_ _的_ 病人。  
  
他是——Charles的病人。  
  
自尊，这些 _要命_ 的自尊他看得太重。  
  
他总以为自己的境界能够高于这些庸俗的事情，然而他还是逃不出这怪圈。他不过也是个自尊心爆棚的蠢蛋。  
  
或许Ira Burns的死亡真的不是他造成的，但毫无疑问Erik肯定不会这么认为。他一定会把他干掉。  
  
——  
  
3.  
  
在急诊科里又吐了两次之后，Charles去了沃伦楼的地下室。现在他肚子里空空如也，除了胆汁和罪恶感以外什么都不剩。  
  
他在病理科的走廊上看见了Azazel，坐在休息室里吃捞面。Azazel看见他第一眼就愣了一下，盯了几秒钟才把嘴合上，继续咀嚼嘴里的食物。他把面条吞下去之后说：  
  
“Xavier，你在这里做什么？”  
  
“我来找Erik。”Charles说，“他在忙吗？”  
  
Azazel翻了个白眼，指了指身边另一个外卖饭盒，筷子随意地摆在饭盒的顶上。“Erik在这。你要干嘛？”  
  
他们沉默了一会——Charles能清楚地感到那不适的感觉又重新出现了——接着Azazel又开了口。  
  
“他在实验室里。你要我带你进去吗？”  
  
“请。”  
  
Azazel站了起来走到门口前刷了一下自己的钥匙卡。感应器上的灯变成了绿色，门咔嗒一下打开了。“祝你好运。”Azazel看着Charles走进去之后默默地说了一句。Charles几乎能想象得出在里面等着他的到底是什么。  
  
Charles脚步很轻——几乎听不见声音——他走到Erik的工作台旁。他拉过凳子，坐在空旷的桌子边，小声地叫了一下Erik的名字。  
  
Erik猛地抬起头——四目相对的瞬间，Charles下意识地错开了视线。Erik从没这样看过他——这眼神好像恨不得把手中的解剖刀捅进Charles喉咙里一样。看见Erik脸上的表情，Chalres的内心更加崩溃：那眼神中只有恶心与厌恶。  
  
Erik只是默默地 _盯_ 着他看了好一会，接着粗暴地推开椅子站起，抛下工作径直大步走向连着实验室和停尸房的门。  
  
Charles呆愣地坐在这沉默中，感觉其他的病理医生刀子般目光刺在他的后颈——像一群嗜血的兀鹫绕着尸体盘旋——直到他突然才反应过来Erik的意思是让他跟过去。  
  
……无论如何，他也肯定不想坐在 _这里_ 等下去。  
  
Charles推开停尸房的门走进去，他感觉自己的脸颊有些发烫，此刻他就像是培养皿中的样本一样。他不知道其他的人是不是也知道Erik是他的前任，还是他们只觉得他只是Erik准备扳倒的又一位犯了错的外科医生。坦白来说，他也不知道哪一个结果会更糟。  
  
Charles进去时，Erik站在离他最远的那面墙边上：整面墙都由金属制成，摆满了停尸用的冷藏柜。房间里彻骨的冷，低温可以更好地保存尸体。但Erik还是脱下了他的白大褂，Charles看着他把衣服丢到了椅背上，袖口几乎都拖到地板。  
  
Erik伸手把Charles身后的门关上，从他身下的一个抽屉里抽出一份文件。  
  
“Ira Burns。”他一边念着一边抬头看着Charles，“三十一岁。性别男。已戒毒——”（Charles不难想象Erik扭曲的表情）“——患有暴食症。四月接受了一位年轻的，浓眉大眼的外科医生实施的心脏移植手术。同年十月死于心脏骤停。接着突然，那位浓眉大眼的外科医生非法闯入我的实验室，想要和我 _谈谈_ 。”Erik把文件塞了回去，他的目光比室温还要寒冷。  
  
“Erik。”Charles轻轻地说。他不敢走过去，哪怕他现在是多么地想要伸出双手抚过Erik的额角，软化他脸上锐利的线条。  
  
“闭嘴，Charles。”Erik吼道，“你骗了我。你让我相信你想要——你知道你有一具尸体在我手上，你害怕我会发现不该发现的东西，所以你千方百计暗示我，你想要重新和我在一起。你控制了我。真是谢谢你，我根本不想听你的解释。”  
  
“这不是——”Charles开口。  
  
他本来想说， _这不是真的_ ——可它 _真的_ 没错。曾经这确实是Charles想要和Erik重修旧好的原因。  
  
但不知从什么时候开始事情就变得不再简单。  
  
“我从没有停止过对你的思念。”Charles说，“哪怕是现在，我对你的感觉也还是和我们初遇的那晚一样，丝毫没有减少。”  
  
Erik冷冷地看着他。  
  
Charlees咬了一下自己的内颊，稳定情绪之后接着往下说。“我不来找你是因为我的——自私。或者应该来说是恐惧——没错，也许我一开始想要来找你的理由确实不太光荣……但现在它对我来说 _远不止_ 有那样的意义。我……”  
  
天啊。如果他真的这么说了，就再也没有回头的机会了。一旦那句话从他口中说出，剩下的只有 _万劫不复_ 。如果他说了出口，Erik会 _知道_ ……但他永远不会得到回应。  
  
最终，Charles向前踏出一步。Erik的目光小心翼翼地跟上他的动作，脸上的表情深不可测。他能想象得出Erik眼中的厌恶——但很快他也想起了其他的表情。那也曾有过温柔，有过爱怜，脱下他的衣服时也曾有过一闪而过的戏谑。Charles的舌头突然打了结。  
  
“我爱过你。”Charles说，“我——事实上，我 _依然_ 爱着你，我——”  
  
从这个角度他看不清Erik的样子，他看不到Erik表情微妙的变化，他看不见——  
  
“对不起。”他接着往下说，他感觉自己的脸颊又烧起来了——那种难受的感觉又爬满了他的胃袋。“我本应告诉你的，但我从来没有说出口。我也不知道为什么会这样——我只是——”他咬了一下自己的下唇，但愿这短暂的疼痛能够稳定他的情绪。“你也可曾有过光是看着某人，就觉得无法自拔的感受？那思绪无时不刻都在吞噬着你的一切，成为你生活的一部分——然后你会突然意识到，你对他说了 _很多很多_ ，但唯独没有大声说出那句话，每次都只是 _习以为常_ 地——”  
  
他感觉体内的血管在剧烈收缩，指尖有些刺痛。他想要收回这些莽撞无礼的言辞，但他不能。  
  
他在等Erik开口，或者至少能看见他的态度出现细微的改观……但他们这沉默的几秒里，只有Charles一遍又一遍地在脑海里回放刚在说的那番话。然后——  
  
“你骗了我。”Erik最终这么说。他的语气没有任何变化，还是和五分钟前那样冰冷，“恐怕无论你的话说得再怎么好听，我也不会觉得有任何意义。”  
  
“Erik——”  
  
“给我滚。”  
  
要是在其他的时间，其他的地点，面对着其他的人——Charles肯定会反驳对方。但Erik已经扭过了头，出神地盯着墙角，故意不去看Charles的脸。  
  
Charles只好选择离开，从停尸房里出去，回到实验室里。从那群神情严肃的病理医生身边经过，从被Erik遗弃的桌子旁边经过。  
  
他站在他的桌旁停顿片刻——看着Erik那台仍然插着玻片的显微镜，看着Erik那本写满了潦草笔记的本子，看着Erik桌上那只去年他母亲临去世前作为生日礼物送给他的猫头鹰瓷像，看着Erik所有整齐排列在桌面的钢笔。  
  
Charles把胸卡从衣领上取下。他把它摆在显微镜旁边，照片朝下。  
  
他深深地吸了口气，脑子里全是嗡嗡的声音，思绪全都乱成一团，丧失了所有语言的的能力。  
  
他的手指沿着Erik桌子的边缘徘徊，一前一后，一步一个指印往前按下。最后的 _最后_ ，他还是走了——  
  
他转身离开。  
  
——  
  
4.  
  
Charles从来没想过要成为一名医生。  
  
他不是那种拿着作为生日礼物的玩具听诊器，摇摇晃晃地缠着大人想要给他们量体温或是听心跳的小孩子。他也不像学校里的其他同学一样，狂热地爱着电视上的医疗剧。他不曾患过危及性命的疾病，也没有让他产生过想要永久治愈这种疾病的冲动。他没有为了进入医学院而埋头苦读，成为学霸。  
  
不。Charles会选择从事这个职业，完全是意外。他以前想当一名科学家。确切地来说，是遗传学家，他想要研究类似帕金森或是乳腺癌这样的疾病[[2]]他想要在实验室里一呆就是好几个小时，想要成为前沿科学家的实验助手，想要制备那些细胞，想要从黏糊糊的白鼠胚胎中提取复杂冗长的DNA螺旋连。  
  
他热爱研究。他简直 _爱死了_ 研究。并不是所有的研究都是毫无意义的。他们只是需要花很长很长的时间来收集劳动成果。一旦他们完成了研究，他们会发表新的发现，他们会在学术界引发轩然大波。他们会不停地继续跟进结果。会有更多的补助金批下来给他们，他们会在实验室里坐更长的时间，继续重复那些已经做了无数次的事情，但比起之前会有不少 _细微_ 的更正。然后他们的研究结果会被学者分析，被出版，被批判。他们的结果会从实验室中渗透进 _《_ _自然》_ 和 _《_ _细胞》_ 中，躺在病人的枕边。  
  
所以当初他坐在笔电前，准备放手一搏申请杜克大学的遗传学专业。他填下了他们的医学院。后来他被录取了。  
  
他总以为自己会后悔——说不定在未来的某天他会回头想想，如果他当初把在医院上花的时间放在实验室里，结果又会是怎样。但他从来没有后悔。  
  
他也曾被问过那个每位申请医学院的学生都要回答的问题：  
  
“你为什么想成为一名医生？”  
  
回答的诀窍永远不是‘因为我想要帮助别人。’。招生委员会的人会嗤之以鼻地认为这是一个天真且平庸的回答，他们会告诉你应该选择护理学院。当然，那些太过于诚实的答案也是不可行的。特别是不应该说想要高昂的薪水或是名声，甚至是受父母的影响而选择自己的职业生涯也是不恰当的。因为他们会问‘那你关心的是什么？难道是金钱吗？’‘难道你就是只能站在父母的光辉下的胆小鬼吗？’。  
  
当Charles接受面试时，他并不知道这其中那这么多的规则。“我想要与众不同。”当初他是这么说的，明亮的眼睛里是属于年轻人的诚挚，“我热爱科学，我想要将它们应用在生活中实际的问题上，不想要让它们仅仅停留在理论的阶段。”  
  
或许这个回答 _确实_ 是很天真很平庸，但他还是进入了医学院。或许不管你的答案是怎么样，结果都差不多。然而重点是，Charles依然没有忘记当初的誓言。哪怕是在医学院里过了四年，干了五年的住院医，在心胸外科接受了三年的规培后都没有忘记——人们都说在过了这么长的时间以后，他们的天真烂漫早被想要成功的欲望吞噬得一干二净——但经历了这一切后，他仍然没有，他依然这保留着十四年前面试时的那颗赤子之心。  
  
他曾以为自己也是一位优秀的医生。  
  
但现在，他有些动摇。  
  
等他回到办公室时，提醒邮件已经送达多时。  
  
Ira Burns的尸检报告早已上传至服务器。  
  
Charles压根就不想去看它。因为他知道自己会看见什么样的内容。  
  
  
  
——  
  
5.  
  
他当然还是看了那份报告。  
  
报告上写着Ira Burns的死因是因为饮食紊乱而引起的并发症。经过分析显示，患者胃部的食物残余与心脏组织内的吐根水平很高。  
  
概要上写着，过量的吐根[[3]]使用会引发严重的心肌损伤。哪怕是一个剂量都是致命的。  
  
Ira Burns新移植的心脏已有过量使用吐根而导致损伤的迹象。  
  
_吐根_ ，这个词让Charles沉思。吐根。在这篇报告里，随处可见都是 _吐根_ 这两个字。  
  
一个奇怪的词。读起来有些绕口。  
  
到处都是吐根，报告里根本就没有提到Ira Burns主动脉上的伤口。  
  
半个字都没有提到。  
  
——  
  
6.  
  
Charles到家大概过了一小时之后，Erik给他打了电话。  
  
Charles没有接。但他还在不停地打过来，最终，与其这样放着Erik在电话的那头夺命连环call，他还是选择接通电话——他缩在一楼的扶手椅里，手里端着茶（伯爵茶，里面掺了点酒）。  
  
“在哪？”这是Charles接通电话后Erik问的第一句话。声音听上去正如下午一样，带着怒气。  
  
Charles又往椅子里缩了缩，把脚放到椅子上，双腿交叠抱在胸前，膝盖之间稳稳当当地摆着茶杯。  
  
“在家。”Charles说，“为什么——”  
  
“哪也别去。”Erik说完就挂上了电话。  
  
Charles乖乖地呆在家。他还能去哪？此刻他没有任何地方可以 _去_ 。  
  
当敲门声传来时，他依然保持着同样的姿势坐在椅子里。Erik大步走进客厅，边走边脱下他的外套和围巾，Charles咕哝地抱怨了几句。  
  
“你忘了这个。”Erik说着从口袋里摸出Charles的胸卡，摆在了扶手椅旁边的桌子上。  
  
照片上的Charles笑容灿烂。Erik那句话是怎么形容的来着？ _年轻的浓眉大眼的新晋外科医生_ ——现在那照片里的人他几乎都要认不出了。  
  
他没有接过他的胸卡。  
  
“你不干了？”Erik最终问出这句。  
  
Charles摇头。“还没。”  
  
Erik看着他蹙眉，微微眯起眼睛。  
  
Erik沉默了很久。“我明天会上交我的辞呈。”Charles说，“立即生效。”  
  
“为什么？”Erik脱口而出，打断了Charles的话。  
  
Charles笑了起来——或者说，他几乎要笑出来了。这笑声听上去无比的苦涩。“你知道原因。”他说，他的目光从Erik身上移开。他凝视着茶杯里黑黑的水面，双手把杯子握得更紧，“我不该继续行医。发生在Ira Burns身上的事已再清楚不过，这说明了一切。”  
  
Charles不难想象当他再次看向Erik时会看见什么——他一定会看见Erik皱着眉，神情严肃。  
  
“你看了我的尸检报告对吧？”  
  
“当然。”Charles抿了几秒唇，“我看见你替我说谎了。”  
  
Erik摇摇头。“不管出于任何理由，我都不会说谎，特别是在我的报告里。”  
  
“哦？”这回是Charles的声音变冷淡了。他总觉得自己如果再这么用力地握着他的杯子，说不定都会把它捏碎，“那里面怎么全都是关于吐根中毒的内容？你看见那撕裂了。我知道你看见了的。”  
  
这还是Charles第一次将他的错误说出来——第一次这么直白地说出来。当然，如果他猜错了——如果Erik没有注意到那伤口——那这一瞬就会将他的事业毁得一干二净。  
  
他发现自己并没有像想象中的那样担心。他不想要再继续向Erik隐瞒什么了。不管结果是如何，他都不再想继续这样下去。  
  
但Erik早就知道了。他脸上的表情根本就没变——没有一闪而过的惊讶，没有增长一丝厌恶。  
  
Erik眼中只有不变的冷酷，他说：“我的职责是鉴定那些死亡的原因，我确实这么做了。Ira Burns死于吐根引发的心肌病与神经性暴食症。”他挑眉，“你还指望我说什么？”  
  
“ _真相。_ ”Charles说，“所有的真相。”  
  
“这 _就是_ 真相。”Erik突然走上前朝Charles吼道，“你才是那个不停在说谎的人。起初你犯下这个错误时，你向你的团队说谎了——而且你也没有在报告里写下这个过失。”Erik嘴角抽了一下，“别忘了，你也骗了我。”  
  
Charles用力咬了一下自己内颊，他尝到了铁锈的味道。  
  
“幸运的是，”Erik接着往下说，“在这次的案例中，你个人不负责任的行为并不是造成病人死亡的直接因素。但并不可能每一次都像这样。如果你以后真的害死了某人，我不会掩护你的。”  
  
Charles抽了口气。他根本没意识到现在自己脑袋晕乎乎的，好像整个房间都在倾斜，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。  
  
“我也不指望你会。”他说。  
  
他还记得那病人主动脉上的缝合线啪地断开的瞬间，滚烫的鲜血溅在他口罩上的感觉。人终有一死。有时是由于外科医生的失误，但有时它真的不是因为外科医生的过错。  
  
可他能犯下多少错误？还有多少不可避免的死亡是因为自己的鲁莽而造成？因为自己的傲慢而造成？  
  
他没发现自己的手一直在抖，直到Erik握住他的双臂将他稳定。  
  
“Charles。”Erik说着把Charles手里的茶杯拿开，和胸卡并排摆放在桌面。片刻后，Erik单膝跪在Charles的扶手椅前，他的手指缠上Charles的。  
  
Charles盯着Erik桡骨茎突[[4]]旁的凹陷，就在手腕侧面的那一个小小的倾角上。  
  
“看着我。”Erik说。  
  
Charles照着做了——他看着Erik皱起的皱眉肌——看着Erik下扯的唇角和鼻尖精致的弧度。他能看见Erik脸上还留着淡淡的疤痕：小小的，白白的，在口轮匝肌[[5]]上留下的一道划痕。  
  
“看着我的 _眼睛_ ，Charles。”  
  
Charles看着他的双眼。Erik的眼睛近在咫尺。他虹膜的色彩总在不停变换，从现在这个角度看过去几乎是一片绿。Charles发现那颜色中有不少分型图案——像是用许多彩色玻璃的碎片拼凑起来的一样。深邃的瞳孔大大的。  
  
Erik呼了口气，Charles能感觉到吹到他唇上的气息。  
  
“每个人都会犯错。”Erik的拇指缓慢地摸索着Charles的，“甚至是我也不例外。并不一定真的要成为一个完美的人。”他的唇角扯了一下，看上去有些像是微笑，“这也是为什么我们会有医疗事故保险的原因。”  
  
“你总是把那些犯了错的人都开除了。”Charles反驳，“这怎么能一样呢？”  
  
“我让他们被开除是因为他们的过错 _害死了_ 人。”Erik纠正了他，“相信我，这绝对不是他们第一次犯这种错误了。”  
  
Erik沉默了一会，但他的拇指依然在Charles的肌肤上画着小圈。不是第一次，Charles真想知道他到底在想什么——他真想潜入Erik的脑中，解开所有难以理解的想法。光是这样直接从外表判断Erik内心的感受，真的太难。  
  
“我不知道我能不能信任你。”Erik说，“我想信任你。可你还是在骗我。你想要利用我，利用我对你的感情，套取我尸检上的进度。”  
  
Charles咽了口唾沫。“Erik，我——”  
  
“我只想知道一件事。”Erik说，依然固执地不去理会Charles的话。他的拇指停在Charles的手上。“今天下午，在停尸房里，你说你爱过我。”  
  
Charles被Erik的这句话弄得僵住了，他的大脑突然短路了——  
  
“你是真心的吗？”

 

Charles感觉喘不过气，Erik碰上他的手，让他的神经绷得紧紧的。Charles握着Erik的手指捏了一下，力道恰到好处。  
  
“没错。”他说，“是真心的。”以及——“现在也是。”  
  
Erik有些难以置信地咕哝了几句，听上去喉咙好像卡住了。  
  
“我对你的爱至死不渝。”Charles缓缓开口，好像再也停不下来。“我想和你在一起，哪怕我们走向了那样的结局——”  
  
他咬了一下自己的下唇，不知道这样是不是真的能让Erik理解他所说的话——哪怕是能感觉的到也好，他希望Erik能感觉得到当他不再回家时的感受；感觉得到当Erik终于说出Shaw的名字，Charles上网搜索了那名字时的感受——还有他第一次看见Shaw的照片时，胃部灌满了铅时的感受。他想让他感受到他突然意识到自己再也不是Erik生命中最重要的那个人时的感受。  
  
“我喜欢和你在一起时，你带给我的感觉。”Charles轻声低语，“我爱你更胜于爱这世上的一切，但我不知道……我不明白为什么你不能——我不知道该怎么做才能让你也产生我对你的那种感觉。”  
  
那一刻Erik闭上了眼睛——Charles的目光落在他的唇上，在熟悉的曲线上徘徊，幻想着能够再前倾几寸，缩减他们之间的距离——他想将他们的唇印在一起，想将自己的手插入Erik的发间——  
  
——但Erik睁开了眼睛，放开了Charles的手，站了起来。Charles把他手指钳在大腿上——他继续咬着下唇，免得再说出一些可能会让他后悔的话。  
  
Erik脸上的表情还是一如既往的深不可测。没有任何改观，Charles挫败地想要尖叫。他内心的感情已经如此清楚地写在脸上，但Erik还是如钢铁一般毫不动摇。  
  
Erik向后退了一步——几秒后Charles跟着站起来，站在Erik面前。他不想思考，他不想怀疑，如果他这么考虑了——他虽然知道这样或许会更好，但果他真的这么做了——他的双臂就不会攀上Erik的脖颈，不会凑到他面前，踮起脚尖，完成那件他绝不可能会做的事情。他吻了Erik。  
  
Erik讶异的喘息被困在他们唇间……Charles只是吻得更加用力，他用舌头挑开Erik的唇瓣，不想去思考如果Erik没有回应这个吻，又会意味着什么。他扯着Erik的衣领，想要记住这些感觉，记住他皮肤的温度，记住他略带胡茬的下巴擦过Charles脸颊的感觉——这无比熟悉的唇，Charles知道该啃咬那红肿下唇的 _哪个_ 位置，就会让Erik呻吟着把双手插入Charles的发间，将他拉得更近。  
  
Erik尝起来像咖啡。他过来之前或者过来的路上一定喝了一杯。纯咖啡：没有奶油，没有糖。是Charles记忆中的味道。  
  
Charles慢慢松开了拽着Erik衬衫的力道，他的手沿着Erik的脊椎下滑，停在腰背上。如此鲁莽的动作，不禁让他回想起他们刚认识的头几个星期，那时Erik每天都会光着身子，只穿着他的白大褂等Charles回家；那时Charles会趁着午休时把Erik拉去库房，将他狠狠按在一箱箱的乳胶手套上，摩挲他的裤子。  
  
Erik显然和他想到了一块。他们贴得太近，Charles都能感觉到那热量开始在他的小腹翻腾，汇集在高于髋骨上几寸的地方。  
  
好极了，Charles想。  
  
……没错。  
  
这真是太好了。  
  
Erik的炽热舌头在他的口腔里，抵着Charles的舌尖舔动——Charles再也无法阻止低沉的呻吟从口中流出。Erik扯着他的头发，将他拉得更近。Charles调整了一下自己的角度，继续深入这个吻。  
  
Erik放开他，开始沿着他的唇角吻上他的下巴和脸颊。“我想你，”Charles断断续续地说，“很想很想。”  
  
Erik的指尖沿着他的后颈划下。“我知道。”他轻轻地说，“Charles，我——”  
  
“嘘。”Charles重新又咬上他的唇，把Erik剩余的话都吃进嘴里，“别说话。”  
  
他一边吻着Erik一边把他往楼梯上带，Erik把他抵在墙边，快速地解开Charles衬衫上的纽扣。Erik抚过光裸的肌肤，让Charles不禁颤抖不已。  
  
Erik解开他所有的扣子——片刻后他抬起Charles的双腿，把他牢牢钉在墙上——为了保持平衡，Charles环住Erik的腰——Erik伏在他胸前，齿尖扫过右锁骨下方，舌头环绕着乳尖打转。  
  
_天_ ——Erik每次这样抚弄Charles的身体，都会让他产生一种这是他们第一次的感觉——每次的触碰都会让Charles产生剧烈的反应，让他紧闭着双眼，呼吸越来越急促。Erik当然注意到了，他发出了一声像是低吼的声音，用力啃上Charles的胸骨。Charles知道这会留下痕迹。  
  
但他丝毫不在意。  
  
“去卧室。”他勉强地恢复了说话的能力。Raven八点之前都不在家，但这说不准——“不能……别在这。上楼去。”  
  
Erik又舔了一下他皮肤上的咬痕，放开他，向后退了几步——没走太远，这距离刚好能让Charles重新站直身子。Charles连拖带拽地把Erik引去卧室，Erik用脚后跟带上了他们身后的门。  
  
Charles让他停在那儿，他点了一下Erik的胸口，向后退了三步。他的目光追随着Erik那因为呼吸而上下起伏的肩头——他看着那精瘦的腰，看着困在裤子里挺立的性器。  
  
“脱掉你的衣服。”Charles说。  
  
Erik眼睑半阖，很快就开始自己的任务，故意慢悠悠地把扣子解开，视线固定在Charles的唇上。过了一会Charles也将自己的衣服抖落。Erik此刻的裤子已经紧得让人不适，没有办法再这样忽略下去。  
  
“丢到地上。”Charles颔首指了指Erik手中的衣物。  
  
Erik犹豫了一秒，接着那衣服就落到了地上，皱成一团。  
  
Charles的视线无法从Erik的腰肢上离开。就算是从这个角度，他都能看得出Erik已经完全硬了——他迫不及待地想要把他的嘴贴到 _那儿_ ，想要隔着布料舔咬吸吮。那为什么不去做呢？  
  
他朝前走几步，跪在Erik膝盖前，手掌抚过Erik的大腿栖在臀部。Charles凑上去时用力捏着他的臀，他张开嘴，罩住Erik依然被衣料覆盖的硬挺。  
  
Erik瞬间就拽紧了他的头发——但他没有强迫Charles靠得更近，他在犹豫，他不知道Charles是不是真如他所想，想要继续这样——  
  
Charles陷入了沉思。既然如此，那就让我们来纠正这种观念吧？  
  
他很快就解开了Erik的皮带扣，把他的裤子褪下。现在Erik除了内裤以外什么都不剩。想要将Erik的性器含入口中，看看Erik _真正_ 的反应的愿望就更加容易实现了。他用力吮吸着龟头，他感觉到Erik扯着他头发的力道加重了些——他沿着阴茎的曲线舔舐，一直舔到他的囊袋。他没有丝毫匆忙。他想要让Erik感觉更加难耐，想要让他 _胀痛_ 得更加厉害。  
  
Charles的嘴所到之处，都让Erik的内裤湿漉漉地贴在他的阴茎上，Erik喘息着拉扯Charles的头发，扯得他的头皮有些刺痛。  
  
他贴在Erik的柱体上轻笑了一下，抬起头笑嘻嘻地看着对方。“怎么啦？”他问。  
  
Erik双颊已经通红，瞳孔扩散得太大，几乎都要遮盖了所有虹膜的颜色。“赶紧继续。”紧张的停顿让他低吼。  
  
“医嘱吗？”Charles挑眉。  
  
“ _当然_ 。”  
  
“Lehnsherr医生，如果我接受了医生的建议，那你会不会很高兴？”他把拇指插入Erik的内裤里，摸着他的臀扯下。  
  
Erik的下体弹出来，离Charles的唇只有半寸——但Charles站了起来，往床上走去。就算不用去看，他也能听见Erik把裤子蹬到地上踢开时发出的沙沙声。  
  
Charles拉开他的床头柜，找到了他需要的东西：放在灯旁的安全套和一小管润滑剂。Erik一言不发地慢慢靠近。当他快够着他时，Charles握着他的手腕，把润滑剂挤在他手心里。  
  
“我想要看你抚弄自己。”  
  
这已经很久没有……天知道他是有多想这么做——Erik总会在夜深人静的夜晚里，一边喊着Charles的名字，一边握着自己的性器上下套弄。  
  
“那你呢？”Erik看着被Charles抛在一旁的润滑剂。  
  
“我能照顾好自己。”Charles说。他享受地看着Erik那因为情欲而变得暗淡的双眼。  
  
Erik握住了自己的下体，Charles感觉自己全身的血液都冲到了那一点。Erik的阴茎很大，很粗——环切过的龟头，整体弧度有些偏右。他慢慢地抚摸——慢得光是让人看着都难以忍受——Charles摸索着拉下自己的裤链，把裤子脱掉。  
  
Charles爬上床，他看着Erik——不知道是该注视着环绕在他下体上手，还是因为这快感而出忍不住呈现在脸上的细小的表情。  
  
Charles也握住了自己的性器，他上下套弄了几下后用润滑剂把手指湿润，从背后探入两腿之间。第一根手指进入时还没什么大碍——但是第二根手指进入时，让Charles不禁轻轻叫了出来，他微微向后靠了靠躺在自己手臂上。  
  
Erik逐渐加快了手上的动作，Charles可不会错过他咬住自己的下唇的样子——也不会错过已经变得有些红肿的下体顶端。  
  
现在他们两人的视线谁也离不开谁——哪怕Charles自己的手指终于摸到前列腺上那块柔软的蜜肉时，眼前呈现出一片空白的他也没有闭上自己的眼睛。  
  
这似乎对Erik造成了 _会心一击_ ，他再也忍不住了，他跟着Charles爬上床，他的手环过Charles的脖子，把他抱起吻住。  
  
Charles大声呻吟出来——Erik把自己的阴茎贴上Charles的时候，Erik把自己的手刺进Charles入口处那一圈紧致的肌肉的时候，他更加大声地又叫了一次。Erik的手指很长，能够毫不费力地摸到他的前列腺。Charles为了保持平衡趴在Erik的肩头，急促地喘息惊叫，极致的快感在他的脊椎上疾驰。  
  
“这不公平。”他喘着气，前额压在Erik的锁骨上，指甲牢牢地嵌进Erik的皮肉中。“—— _操_ ——”  
  
Erik只是笑了笑，声音低沉沙哑，他又重复了一次手上的动作。他俯身，在Charles的耳廓擦过一个吻。“自从和你做过之后，”他说，“我就再也没有睡过任何人。”  
  
Charles掐着Erik的手臂，在上面留下一道又一道的红痕。他无法回应Erik的的声明——他也知道Erik并没有指望他会有所回应——但在过去的一年里，他所遇见的所有人中……他都希望那能是Erik。他希望牵着他的手的人是Erik，亲吻他的唇的是Erik，在他耳鬓厮磨的人是Erik。  
  
“我想你快想疯了。”Erik说着将自己的手指往Charles体内更深的地方探去，“你从我身边离开后一切并没有好转。现在你又重新回到我身边——”他把臀部向上顶，让自己的勃起贴在Charles的小腹上。“我想你应该很清楚，我现在想要对你做的究竟是什么……”  
  
Charles再也不想等待，他把手指抽出来，让Erik完全进入，用慢得让人难耐的速度扩张他，每一次的爱抚都深入Charles的骨髓。  
  
“比如？”Charles贴在Erik的脖颈上轻喘。他的唇停在Erik的下巴与胸锁乳突肌[[6]]之间的空隙里，吻在他的颈动脉上，感受它在自己唇下跳动的声音。  
  
Erik的指节在Charles体内交叠，有些疼，又亲密得让人目眩。“最糟糕的一次，是那天夜里，在地铁上。”他含糊地说，“你忘了拿你的外套。你很冷，冻得满脸通红……当我们走过那座桥时，我就想把你按在门上狠狠操你，为的就是让你能够热起来。我不在乎会不会有人看见我们，我想让所有人知道你是我的……”  
  
Charles几乎都要跨坐在Erik的大腿上，现在Erik进出已经变得相当容易，Charles身子前倾，趴在Erik的胸口，Erik把自己的手指完全从他体内抽离——接着又重新 _推入_ ——像是在模仿那天如果他们有机会的话，他想要对Charles做的那些事。Charles将一只手滑入他们紧贴的身体间，握住自己的阴茎，配合着后穴中手指进出的韵律快速套弄，每次都让他忍不住将臀部往自己的手心里送去。  
  
“还有，在我的公寓里，那时你坐在我的床上。”Erik咬住Charles的耳垂刮蹭，“我以为你会知道，当时你那样子——你坐在我的床上的样子，让我感觉你依然 _属于_ 那里。”滚烫的呼吸吹在Charles的肌肤上，当然更热的是他的性器。“你确实是。”Charles夹紧了缠着他臀部的双腿，他的声音变得更加轻柔。“ _属于_ 那儿。”  
  
Charles喘了一下，他知道——他都 _知道_ ——他急不可耐地弓起后背，让他每次套弄着自己的下体时，指节都会扫过Erik的勃起。Erik的舌头抵在他的脖颈——沿着他颈部蜿蜒的曲线滑动，Charles把脸埋在Erik的肩上，Erik的皮肤上混杂着性爱与汗水的味道。  
  
上帝啊——这就是Erik，就是他那抑扬顿挫的嗓音，就是他灵巧的手指——这一切都是Charles长期以来一直渴望，但却都没有机会得到的东西——Charles这辈子从来都没有试过这么剧烈的高潮，他眼前一片炫目的白，所有思绪变成高亢的叫尖叫，燥热席卷了他的全身。  
  
Charles放松片刻，重新睁开眼睛时，正好看见Erik在低头看着他轻笑。Erik在他的额角轻轻印下一吻。他的手向下，抹去Charles小腹上湿粘的液体。接着—— _天啊_ ，Charles的性器还在跳动， _还是硬的_ ，如果再给予恰当的刺激，他一定会再射出第二波——Erik抬起手放进嘴里，把手指上的液体舔干净。  
  
Charles才发现自己一直睁着大大的眼睛看着Erik出了神，这让Erik忍俊不禁。Erik把手指从Charles的屁股里撤了出来，双手抓着他的臀瓣，将他从自己的大腿上推到床里。  
  
“安全套。”Charles提醒他——以Erik现在的样子看来，他八成是忘了这回事了。  
  
“怎么？”Erik挑眉，“你难道有什么传染病？”  
  
“ _没有。_ 这只是……好习惯，仅此而已。”Charles感觉自己的脸又烧起来了——他知道Erik自从他以后就再也没有和其他人做过——当初Charles射在他嘴里时，Erik都知道其实这并没有多大意义。  
  
不过Erik还是点了点头，探出身子拿过放在床头柜上的安全套。Charles趁机又扩张了一下自己，他跪趴在床上，膝盖抵着他的胸口，Erik转过头时正好看见Charles十分情色地向上推动他的臀部，下巴支在自己的手臂上朝他咧嘴一笑。  
  
他喜欢品味Erik呼吸急促的声音；喜欢看着Erik的目光在他身上扫过，目不转睛地盯着他的屁股的样子。  
  
“过来。”Charles说。  
  
Erik趴了上去，把安全套丢在Charles右膝旁，他吻着Charles的后腰。他的舌尖滑入Charles脊柱两侧的小凹痕里，就在臀部曲线的末端。“你的，”Erik说，“你的米氏菱形窝[[7]]相当迷人。”Charles能感觉得到Erik贴在他皮肤上的唇向上勾起。  
  
Charles轻哼，Erik又舔了一下，这次是左边的腰窝。  
  
“我说，”Charles说，“现在你是想要通过赞美我这精妙的腰椎来讨好我吗？”  
  
Erik贴在他的L4椎[[8]]上轻笑。“它相当精致。”他呢喃着，逐渐向上吻去，扫过他的胸椎。“不过……不。我我其实更想要点评你的……”他咬住Charles的肩胛骨内侧缘[[9]]，让Charles微微颤抖，“……肩峰[[10]]”  
  
“我相信这对你来说一定是难得的经验。”Charles说，Erik正好看不见他脸上的笑容。“终于进化了嘛，能够对 _活人_ 的身体产生性欲了。”  
  
“别臭不要脸的。”  
  
Charles笑了出来，Erik拍了拍他的屁股。  
  
片刻后，Erik放开他，Charles听见安全套的包装被撕开的声音，接着是打开润滑剂时发出咔嗒的声音——还有Erik套弄了两下自己的下体时发出湿滑的声音。  
  
Erik的唇贴在他的脖子的根部。“要我说的话……你的隆椎[[11]]也很漂亮。”  
  
Erik把自己充分润滑的性器推入Charles股间，握着Charles的腰，慢慢地把自己送入Charles体内。  
  
这真是相当的磨人——Erik每往里深入一寸，都会擦过Charles敏感的穴口，他紧紧咬住自己的下唇不让自己叫出来。但他绝对会让这个变成一场公平的竞赛——  
  
——所以，当Erik从他体内退出，单手扶着自己的下体想要再次进入Charles体内时，Charles转了过来。“等等。”他说，“还不是时候。”  
  
他瞄了一眼身后的Erik，Erik有些惊讶。“什么叫 _还不是时候_ ？”  
  
“就是字面的意思。”Charles说着又把臀部落回了原来的位置，“还不是时候。”他挑眉看着对方。  
  
Erik皱眉又往前推了推。Charles拽紧了他，Erik咆哮着咬上Charles斜方肌[[12]]的曲线。Charles翘起屁股，额头贴在床垫上，用臀瓣夹着Erik的阴茎摩擦。  
  
Erik的指甲嵌在Charles的皮肉里——他按着Charles的腰，将他的腰作为杠杆的支点，更加用力地向下研磨。Charles眼角的余光能看见Erik的样子，Erik双唇微启，双眼迷离地看着他，痴狂地看着自己那夹在Charles臀瓣间的性器。  
  
这是一场游戏——测试Charles能够忍多久，测试 _Erik_ 能够忍多久。这让Erik没有得到Charles的允许之前，不能擅自达到高潮。当然Erik也不甘示弱，他们两人都想要掌控对方的身体和对方的欲望。  
  
Charles在等，他要等到伏在自己背后的Erik开始颤抖时……等到Erik抵在他身后的阴茎开始不停跳动时；等到Erik再也无法克制住自己，贴着Charles的后颈大声呻吟出来的时候。  
  
“可以了。”他说——  
  
——Erik二话不说，把自己挤入Charles体内——Charles的手突然拽紧了身下的床单，咬紧牙关不让自己发出哭喊的声音。  
  
Erik的尺寸……比他记忆中还要大出许多。那粗长完全将Charles填满。尽管Charles已经事先做好了准备，但它还是 _很疼_ ……或许也有可能是因为Erik进入他身体时……动作太过 _粗暴_ 。Erik趴在他的肩胛骨上，喘着气断断续续地喊着Charles名字，发出破碎的音节。  
  
Erik知道他不需要去问Charles的感觉到底如何，哪怕Charles现在正紧紧闭着眼睛，牢牢地把脸埋在床单中。他放慢动作，先向后退出几寸，接着又重新顶入。Charles的括约肌随着Erik进出的动作有节律地收缩，配合着韵律摆动他的臀部。  
  
“ _操。_ ”Erik低吼着，双臂都缠在Charles身上，将他抱得更加用力，逐渐加快自己的速度。  
  
Charles笑着在他身下又换了个姿势，让血液能够更好地汇集在Erik的性器上。  
  
“操。”Erik继续说，“干你， _Charles_ ，你这——”他的话语变成了另一声呻吟，他伏在Charles的身上剧烈颤抖。过了一会他也不打算继续说话，只是继续让自己灼热的硬挺进出Charles的身体——最后他射出来的瞬间，他用力吻住了Charles的肩膀。  
  
高潮过后，他静静地抱着Charles——他们两人的身上都是粘腻的汗水，身下的床单早已扭得皱巴巴的。Erik杂乱的呼吸带着灼热，吹在Charles的耳后。他抱着Erik的前臂，闭上眼睛。  
  
这并不能说明一切，他想。但这却颇有深意。  
  
想要知道他们之间的关系是否有发生变化。性事永远是最直接的指标。  
  
如果它确实改变了某些东西，那明天他们回到工作上时，会意味着什么；这十三个月的沉默，又会意味着什么。  
  
Charles把这些思绪全都小心地抛开，困在意识深处的角落。留着明天再来考虑吧。  
  
现在，他们之间有的只是纯粹。  
  
——

 

[26] 卡维地洛-可用于治疗心力衰竭。

[27] 帕金森与乳腺癌这两种疾病都有家族遗传的倾向。

[28] 吐根-一种植物，可用于制作催吐药。但毒性会在体内累积，造成身体的损伤。

[29] 桡骨茎突-手腕上那块凸起的骨头。

[30] 口轮匝肌-嘴边的肌肉群。

[31] 胸锁乳突肌-其实就是侧颈。

[32] 米氏菱形窝-腰窝。

[33] L4-第四腰椎。

[34] 肩胛骨内侧缘-肩胛骨靠着脊椎的那一侧。

[35] 肩峰-位于肩关节上方，肩部的最高点。

[36] 隆椎-第七颈椎。

[37] 斜方肌-上背和中背的表层肌肉。


	7. Chapter 7

PART SIX

 “我们走吧，你我二人，  
趁着黄昏正瘫卧在天际  
像躺在手术台上被麻醉了的病人。”  
——T. S. 艾略特， _《_ _J._ _阿尔弗雷德·普鲁弗洛克的情歌》_  


  
——  
  
1.  
  
Erik起来的时候，Charles不在。  
  
这还是第一次出现这种情况。以前通常都是Erik先起来。每天五点准时起床，出去慢跑到五点五十然后回来冲个澡，八点去医院上班。（Charles则恰好相反，除非要上早班，不然绝对会赖床到九点。）  
  
Erik爬了起来，睡眼惺忪地看着Charles床头柜上的闹钟。七点半。自从他读研之后，从来就没有这么晚起过。  
  
不过这次倒是得了到充足的运动，大概吧。昨晚他们一起缠绵总共做了三次：第一次完事后休息了半小时，又做了第二次；第三次是在凌晨四点左右Erik醒来发现Charles的腿搭在他的腰上，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，他们忍不住又做了一次。  


或许都是为了弥补那些先前失去的时间吧。  
  
Erik下床走到Charles衣柜前。他偷了一条Charles的四角内裤（全都是一样大的，他根本没有其余的选择），接着他下了楼。  
  
Charles在厨房里，惆怅地拨弄着满锅子烧糊了的鸡蛋。“早。”Erik走到他身后时他朝他打了个招呼。Erik从后面搂着Charles的腰，吻了一下他光裸的后颈。Erik放开他之前他贴在Charles皮肤上咕哝几句（带着清晨泥土的芬芳，闻起来很温暖），接着他走向咖啡壶——感谢上帝，满满一壶泡好了的咖啡。“以后记得提醒我永远不要让你做早餐。”  
  
“没那么糟糕好吗。”Charles反驳，把鸡蛋分别刮进两个盘子里，“这个……至少还是可以拯救一下的嘛。”  
  
Erik看着他挑眉。“用盐的话。 _或许可以吧_ 。”  
  
Charles蹙眉，把盘子端到桌上，里面还有片（同样烤糊了的）吐司和几颗草莓。至少水果还是很安全的，Erik想。能把水果也料理成生化武器的人可不多。  
  
“我一大早起来给你煮早餐，”Charles说着坐在靠着窗边的椅子上，“至少你也可以 _假装_ 出很激动的样子嘛。”  
  
“我道歉。”Erik坐在另一张椅子上，喝了一大口咖啡，“这看起来真好吃。”  
  
Charles叉起他的草莓，幽怨地看了他一眼。他们在沉默中用餐——Erik发现这样的寂静让人舒心。这和几周前剑拔弩张的感觉完全不同。Charles一直在趁着Erik低头的时候偷瞄他。他自以为Erik没有发现，但这其实都是Erik装出来的样子。他把咖啡杯举到嘴边，悄悄看着Charles艰难地咽下自己的早餐。  
  
“你今天几点走？”Charles终于扒光了盘子里的蛋。真惊人，他只是嘴角看上去有点绿绿的。  
  
“我今天休息。”Erik说，“估计不回去了吧。”Charles一言不发地挑眉看着他——最后Erik终于被迫坦白：“九点，或者九点半。”  
  
“我接下来有个二十四小时的轮班。从十点开始。”Charles看着Erik，握着他的叉子在空盘里画着圈圈，“直到明天之前我都见不着你了。”  
  
Erik对上Charles的眼睛，他知道Charles究竟想问什么问题。这再清楚不过了，他都说得这么直接了： _我要见不着你了，直到_ _……_  
  
说明他 _确实_ 很想与Erik重逢。  
  
他不知道Erik是否会回应他的感情。他决定打个赌，他调走了他的马，阵型的侧翼出现了空缺，他把王暴露了出来。  
  
这是他正在打的算盘：Charles的第101版小阴谋。不过Erik并不介意再来一回这特殊的回合。  
  
“或许我们可以在午饭的时候见一面。”Erik听上去一如既往地谨慎。  
  
Charles咧嘴一笑。  
  
“当然。就这么决定了。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“很好。那我到时候再短信你。”  
  
Erik就不该为了填补这沉默，而选择咬一口他的鸡蛋，真是错误的选择，他尽了最大的努力让自己看上去不要像噎着了一样。Charles往杯子里放了另一块方糖，逆时针搅拌的同时，勺子每次都会敲击在茶杯上。Erik才意识到Charles脸上不快的表情中除了起床气以外还有些其他的东西。  
  
“Erik。”Charles终于开口了，依然盯着杯中打着转的茶水，“你的报告里怎么 _根本_ 就没有提到Ira Burns动脉上的划伤？尸检报告中寻找的不仅仅是死亡原因啊。你为什么要隐瞒它。”  
  
Charles偷偷瞥了一眼Erik，但他的目光没有停留很久。Erik感觉自从Charles起床那一刻开始，他就一直在酝酿这个问题了。  
  
“如果你想问的是这个的话，我并没有替你掩埋事实。”Erik又喝了一口咖啡，“你还记得报告里我写了一大段关于患者主动脉弓缝合的质量吗。”  
  
“就没有一处是划伤的？”Charles的声音听上去很轻。  
  
“没有一处是划伤的。”  
  
Charles在拇指和食指之间摆弄着他的勺柄。“可是……”他咬住自己的下唇，停顿了一会才缓缓开口，“那你怎么会 _知道_ ？我是说，你怎么能这么肯定这是吐根导致心肌病。难道不会有其他的原因？”  
  
Erik蹙眉。“你真的 _看了_ 我的报告吗？”  
  
Charles就算生气的时候依然保持着优雅。“我当然有！”  
  
“那就别再问这些愚蠢的问题。”  
  
Charles看上去还是有些不安，Erik叹了口气，重新开口。  
  
“听着，”他说，“尸检报告的结果是确凿的。死因确实是吐根。他的心功能已经……出现 _明显的_ 衰弱。坦白来说，如果他真的过去六个月每天都坚持这个样子，我真的很惊讶他能坚持这么久。”  
  
……我的天，如果Charles还要继续这样咬着他的下唇，真的会咬破的。  
  
“我知道我自己在做什么好吧？”Erik瞪着他，“我是病理医生。有些事它就是这样。你会有 _预感_ 。”  
  
Charles挑眉。“但愿你会有更好的证据能够支持它，我的朋友。”  
  
“噢，Charles，他妈看在上帝的份上，你不会上 _法庭_ 的。”  
  
Charles又开始转动杯子里的茶勺。“我觉得还是准备充分比较好嘛。”他说，“昨晚你说的没错。虽然我的过失没有害死Ira Burns，但这并不意味着我可以继续这么粗心大意下去呀。”  
  
Erik耸肩。“我可不会说那手滑是因为自己的‘粗心大意’。那就是意外。但就算这样你还是得如实报告。”  
  
Charles点点头。“我知道。”他终于把勺子放回了茶碟上。这一次他没有再把它拿起。  
  
Erik起身，把剩下的咖啡喝完，端着盘子走到水池边上。  
  
“抱歉，”他说着把烧糊的鸡蛋倒进垃圾桶里，“这些吃不下了。”  
  
他估摸着Charles会不开心——不过当Erik转过去时，他看见Charles有些慵懒地坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，身子弧成一个柔软优美的C，姿态相当随意。  
  
“如果你想吃点其他东西的话，柜子里还有些玉米片。”Charles告诉他。  
  
就像这样，所有的事情仿佛都回到了两年前，回到了那些他们仍会面带微笑地一起吃早餐，从对方的盘子里偷取食物的那些日子里；回到了当初他们依然深爱着彼此，没有更多的期望与要求，只是单纯地想要共同走下去的日子里。  
  
这真微妙，Erik想着，甚至还有些奇怪。这感觉像是重新穿上了一件很久没有穿过的旧外套。但感觉并不坏。  
  
一点都不。  
  
——  
  
2.  
  
当然，所有美好的事物都有终结之日。  
  
Erik回去上班时，Shaw依然在那儿。活蹦乱跳地站在Erik的医院里。他在回病理实验室的路上瞥见了他，Shaw高挑的个字穿着崭新的白大褂，站在拥挤的人群里很显眼。他一边摆弄着他的机器人，一边听着身边一位实习生跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后向他报告早上的消息。  
  
Erik赶在Shaw叫住他之前拿上他的咖啡，头也不回地走去地下室，他把自己重新埋没在一夜之间就堆成山的工作中。 _《_ _神经病理学学报_ _》_ 的主编给他发了封邮件——“亲爱的Lehnsherr医生，我们很高兴地通知您”——他的论文已经被采纳，下个月就会出版。他关掉网页，点开一份新的申请表。  
  
他的桌面闹钟上设在正午。闹钟响的时候他手上的那组切片才看了一半，Erik重新把闹钟往后顺延了十分钟。  
  
不过他很快就将剩下的内容也完成了。他把报告录入电脑后上传到服务器里，收拾好他的载玻片。  
  
——  
  
3.  
  
他们在桥上碰面。  
  
Erik到那的时候，Charles已经等候多时了，他靠在护栏边上——望着河对面列车远去的轨道。外套的扣子都被他扣上，围巾裹在他下巴下面，不过他的脸颊还是冻得红通通的：这从二十英尺意外就吸引住了Erik的注意。  
  
他没有发现Erik，直到Erik走到他面前，距离近得都能数的清被风吹得在他前额飘扬的发丝。  
  
“冷吗？”Erik想把手中喝了一半的咖啡递给他。还是热的。  
  
Charles笑着摇了摇头。“不冷，”他说，“不太冷。”他回头看了看水面，戴着手套的手扶着护栏的边缘。“作为冬天来说，今天真是出奇的暖和——你不这么认为吗？”  
  
Erik决定不去理会Charles双颊的绯红。  
  
Charles说得对。确实是这样，今天很暖和。  
  
Erik站在Charles身旁，单脚伸出桥的边缘，他靠的很近，近得都能够感觉的到Charles身体的热量。河面被天空中深蓝的倒影所反射，加深了它的色彩。微风带过水面，波纹缓缓驶向大海。  
  
“今早我和Shaw一起巡诊。”Charles说。Erik看着他，但Charles依然凝视着地平线。“我们前几天前一起接了个病人。”  
  
Erik突然打起了精神，他眯起眼睛。  
  
Charles目光低垂。过了几秒他转过来看着Erik，神情严肃。“他是不会打算收手的是吗？”  
  
Erik摇了摇头。  
  
“当然。”  
  
Charles咬紧牙关，抬手理了一下自己的头发。Erik看见他额角的凸起的血管，他知道一定发生了些不愉快的事情。  
  
“他不会得逞的。”Charles终于恢复了平静。“他绝不会有机会再谋害任何一个人。”他的手搭在Erik的胳膊上，靠在手肘附近，“Erik，我们要摆平这件事。我保证。”  
  
奇怪，这一次Erik真的相信了。  
——  
4.  
  
Erik左手抓着从医院附近的三明治店里买来的晚餐，右手握着他的平板电脑，边吃边看 _《_ _神经病理学与实验神经学期刊》_ 最新发布的元分析。  
  
他坐在窄小的塑料椅上，手肘支在桌面，与脏兮兮的桌面保持距离，有个女人走了进来。  
  
“打扰了。”她说，“你是Erik Lehnsherr吗？”  
  
他抬头。显然她也是一位医生。哪怕她没有穿着白大褂，不过从她脚上的平底鞋和夹在口袋里的寻呼机就可以辨认得出。  
  
她很高——几乎和Erik一样高，肤色很深，一脸 _生人勿近_ 的样子。Erik不认识她，但她给人的第一印象很好。  
  
他点了点头。  
  
“我是Cecilia Reyes。”她说，“麻省综合医院的创伤外科医生。有空聊聊吗？”  
  
Erik犹豫了一会。他不认识这女人。如果要他选择去相信一个人，创伤外科绝不是首选。不过这样也没什么损失。反正他可以先看看她想要干什么，再决定要不要继续和她聊下去。  
  
毕竟……他猜测道，可能——仅仅是可能——他大概知道她想聊的事情是关于什么内容的。  
  
如果他的猜测是正确的话……上一次的那场战斗，是他一人在奋斗，他将自己完全独立出来，将所有愿意帮忙的人都拒之门外。或许Charles说得对。这样的孤立与Shaw对他摆布一样会毁了他。  
  
“给你一分钟。”他说。  
  
她坐到桌子对面，双手搭在桌沿，她坚定地看着他。“我知道在纽约长老会医院里你和Shaw发生的事情。”她说，“我调查了他的事迹。它们埋得很深，但是我还是调取到了一些调查记录。”  
  
Erik瞬间感觉全身的神经都绷紧了，紧张的感觉像金属丝一样沿着他脊柱的中央往上爬。  
  
“我感觉那些事又开始发生了。”Reyes告诉他，“就在这里。我还没有掌握确凿的证据，但目前已经有足够的证据能够让我产生怀疑。许多无家可归的人和吸毒的人进了他的手术室之后就再也没有出来过。”她看着他。Erik陷入了沉思，他在考虑该做出怎么样的回应。“那些轻伤通常都是可以在一两个小时内完成的手术，但不知为何总会出现各种各样的——”Reyes挑眉，扯了一下嘴角，“—— _并发症_ 。”  
  
如果仅此而已的话，Erik可真是一点都不觉得奇怪。  
  
Shaw又重新拾起了他的老习惯。他才来这里多久？这才过了几周？他才做过几台手术？毫无疑问他在嘲笑Erik……而且他相信Erik永远没有机会反击他。  
  
这很现实，Erik相信了她的话。至少现在是相信的。他咬牙切齿地点点头，等着Reyes接着往下说。  
  
她继续开口。“我不会就这样在边上站着看他继续这么做的。虽然我很讨厌这么说，但我没有办法靠自己的力量扳倒他。我需要你以前的报告，需要一切你能够在这里提供的帮助。”  
  
“没有申请的话我不能擅自进行尸检。”Erik一针见血地说，“这是违法的。”  
  
“这个你交给我就好。”Reyes说，“我能帮你搞到申请。你需要做的就是对他们进行尸检…… _彻彻底底的检查_ 。”  
  
Erik冷酷的笑容爬上他的嘴角。  
  
Shaw是他的猎物。Shaw _永远_ 是他的猎物。他要打到他，要摧毁他。过去四年里付出的一切努力为的都是这一刻，他终于有机会将自己的报告和手术中的目击者联系起来。他能描绘出Shaw发现一切都玩完时脸上的表情：有些惊讶，但马上又变成绝望，眉毛难以置信地皱成一团。  
  
Erik看着桌子对面的Reyes，他朝她笑了一下，露出了所有的牙齿，接着他说：  
  
“乐意之至。”  
  
  
——  
  
5.  
  
Erik晚上到家时，Charles在等他，他坐在门口前，下巴搭在自己的膝盖上，把玩着智能手机的屏幕。  
  
“等了很久？”Erik问他的时候Charles站了起来，把手机塞回自己的口袋里。  
  
Charles耸耸肩。“不太久。”他说。  
  
“进来坐坐？”  
  
“打扰了。”  
  
Charles跟着Erik进去了——他们在Erik的卧室里，Charles非常自觉地坐在了Erik的床上。换做以前这真是无比粗鲁，但现看起来却显得那么自然。Erik满脑子都是前一晚的景象，哪怕只有短短一瞬：Charles双眼水雾朦胧，急不可耐地在他身下扭动的样子。  
  
Erik把那思绪狠狠推开，他告诉自己有些性致勃勃的老二 _还不是时候_ 。他坐在Charles旁边，Charles马上就扑了过来，捧着Erik的脸轻轻将他吻住。  
  
Erik闭上眼睛享受，就享受一会儿，一股暖流化开了他钢铁般的心——他微启双唇，让Charles的舌尖进入——他抱着Charles的肩膀……是熟悉的线条，还有Erik咬住Charles的下唇时，他发出的那些微不可闻的呻吟。  
  
Charles先打断了这个吻，真让人惊讶，但他看上去依旧是有些意犹未尽的样子。他把玩着Erik的后颈，从他的唇角偷过一吻。“你看上去很安静。”他说。  
  
Erik没有回答。他只是静静地抚过Charles的尺骨[[1]]——接着向下，摸着Charles的手腕。他摸了好一会，他感觉到Charles的肌腱在自己的指尖下收缩。  
  
“怎么了？”沉默了几秒之后，Charles试探地问道。  
  
Erik才发现自己一直抓着Charles的手腕，皮肤底下淡蓝色的静脉若隐若现。他抬头看着Charles的双眼，轻抚Charles的小臂。他告诉自己，不要分心。  
  
“今天有人来找我。”他说，“一位与Shaw一起工作的创伤外科医生。她告诉我——”他顿了顿，“她说，那些事情又开始了。”  
  
Charles尽可能让自己的表情保持自然。他尽力了，可Erik还是发现了他脸上的肌肉群一闪而过的运动。有震惊，有厌恶，有恍然大悟，有期待，有沮丧。  
  
“我知道。”Charles说。  
  
“他希望我协助她的工作。她说他想要我帮她扳倒Shaw。”  
  
Charles抬起手，梳理Erik后脑的头发，他的动作很缓慢，很温柔。“那你怎么不知道这是一个陷阱？”他问，“万一她和 _Shaw_ _是一伙的_ 呢？如果这是他想要毁掉你前程的计谋呢？”  
  
“我不在乎。”  
  
Charles微微挑眉。  
  
“如果她在耍我，如果我的职业生涯就这么结束了——那就随他去吧。至少我已经做了一切可能阻止他的事情。”如果Reyes所说的是真的，但他又置之不理……那Shaw手上所有的尸体都会让 _他_ 无法忘怀。他的双手沾满了他们的鲜血。在更重要的事情面前，他的前途不足挂齿。  
  
Erik想起了他的母亲——想起她还没有吸毒时，常会带他去的那个地方：她会带他去公园，去看池塘里的鲤鱼。池里的鱼儿很大，颜色各异，有青的有金的有红的，在日光的照耀下鱼鳞反射出的光芒像是闪闪发光的宝石。他的母亲会递给他一袋面包屑，让他去喂鱼。她的手按在他的肩头，他看着水里的游鱼争抢他撒下去的面包屑，他很开心。  
  
现在想想，在那个瞬间里，他真的以为他会和她在一起——直到永远。  
  
Charles的手勾过Erik脖颈，沿着脊柱修长的曲线滑下，直到他的手落在床上。  
  
“我都懂。”Charles说。  
  
Erik重新吻上他：一个纯洁的吻，他们的唇刚碰到一起就分开了。Charles往Erik的床头靠了靠，屈起双腿，抱着自己的膝盖。  
  
“Charles——”Erik开了口。  
  
“我能帮你。”Charles的力度大得让他的指节发白，“我能替你留意他在手术中的表现。我也会留意他的同谋者……以防万一。”  
  
Erik蹙眉，还没等他开口，Charles已经接着往下说了：  
  
“让我帮你。拜托了。这个——如果这是我唯一能做的事情的话，那么就……求你了。”  
  
他抬头看着Erik，他咽了口唾沫，喉结上下动了动。神情非常坚定。  
  
“好。”Erik最终还是同意了，他的视线从Charles身上错开。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
他还能感觉得到Charles的目光在看着他，等他继续往下说。Erik能感觉到他们谈论的一切都带着沉重，弥散在这空气中。想说的话悬停在他们嘴边。这沉默无比的熟悉。这沉默他们以前经历了无数次，在这沉默中没有思考没有言语，只有时间流逝时，从Erik墙上的钟里发出的滴答滴答的声音。  
  
Erik无法继续忍受这沉默。  
  
他抬起了头。  
  
“你知道我们需要聊聊。”他说。  
  
如果Erik没有看错，Charles看上去好像松了口气。“关于什么的？”  
  
“关于……我们。”Erik说，“关于昨晚发生的一切，关于我们的未来。”  
  
Charles松开手，重新握上自己的脚踝。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇——咬了一下——Erik感觉自己大概猜到了Charles想要说的话。  
  
“Erik，我不……我不认为我可以这样下去。这不是——这和我那天说的有些不一样。不完全是那样。但我们分手确实是有原因的。”Charles的唇被他咬得红的都快要滴出血，“我们当初在一起的时候，我还没有做好接受一段认真的感情的准备，而且说实话，我也不敢肯定现在自己是不是也已经准备好。况且你又……”  
  
“我知道。”Erik说。Charles看上去有些局促不安。他握上Charles的手轻轻捏了捏，“你说的没错。这行不通。至少现在不行。”  
  
因为Shaw还在这里，还在Erik的医院里进行那些血腥的行为。Erik还没有成功阻止他。  
  
“我知道我向来……难以相处。”Erik说，“我的工作对我来说很重要，或许我已经……为了它已经牺牲了太多。”Charles眼中有些亮晶晶的东西，他的睫毛有些湿润，Erik假装没有看见它们，他继续用拇指抚摸Charles的手背，“我……我从来都没有想要让你感到——”当初Charles是怎么说的来着？他是怎么对他的？“——被抛弃。”  
  
Charles缓缓点了点头，过了一会他也握住Erik的手，捏了一下。  
  
“我尊重你的事业。”他说，“我非常尊重它们。你知道我会选择站在你这边。”他有些颤抖地吸了口气，稳住自己的情绪，“可是这样我只能成为你的朋友，而不是你的恋人。如果我要帮助你，但是Shaw又发现我们在一起的话——”  
  
如果Shaw发现了，Charles的下场会很惨。 _Xavier_ _觊觎外科主任的职位。_ Shaw会这么说， _他想要摧毁我，他利用他的恋人_ _Lehnsherr_ _之前对我的指控玷污我的名声。_  
  
不能让Shaw知道任何一个可能会成为Erik弱点的东西。不能让他有任何的机会深究他们两人之间的关系——他不能知道Erik对于Charles的感情，他不能怀疑他们之间在除了Ira Burns的尸检报告上还有更多的交集。  
  
“我愿意等。”Erik说，“等到我们把该做的事情都做完，等到我们把Shaw干掉。”  
  
Charles微微一笑，笑得有些无力。“没错。”他说，“我们可以等。”  
  
过了几秒，Erik抬起他们紧握在一起的手，吻了一下Charles的手背。“我爱你。”  
  
他听见Charles呢喃了几句，他马上用自己的舌头堵上了对方的嘴。Chalres靠在他身上，双臂环着Erik的脖颈，把他拉得更近，把自己的下巴抵在Erik的肩上。  
  
Erik的鼻尖探入Charles的发间，他闭上眼睛。  
  
如果这是他在这个月里，这一年里最后一次抱着Charles的机会的话——他想要将它牢记。他不知道他们需要伪装多久，他不知道他们需要假装疏远到什么时候，对于他们来说，过分亲密的友谊甚至都会成为风险。他不知道需要用多长的时间Charles才能准备好， _他_ 自己才能准备好。  
  
但现在…… _他们_ 两人……Erik想要铭记他们最后的热度——  
  
——Charles贴在他的脖子上呼吸。他的手牢牢地缠着他的衣服，Charles的后背很温暖。Charles微卷的头发蹭过他的脸颊，他吻了一下Charles的下巴，他能感觉的到Charles的心脏在他的唇下跳动。  
  
他将这些记忆全都储存起来。用最柔软的丝绸包裹，藏在心灵的角落。  
  
那儿有一道微光：是他最光明的回忆。  
  
——  
  
6.  
  
_尾声_  
  
_六周后_  
  
Erik每天早上八点去上班，每天孤身一人搭乘末班车回家。只有除了去年冬天的光明节，他赶在了夜幕降临前到家。那天他点燃了厨房里的蜡烛，把烛台摆在窗户前的桌上，桌上零星地散落着一些报纸，文章，和几张尸体的照片。  
  
他每天都能在走廊里看见Charles：有时是他一个人，有时他和其他的外科医生一起，有时他和他的妹妹一起——他们四目相对时，他们会微笑，他们会点点头——  
  
——接着他们擦肩而过，朝自己的目的地走去，奔向各自的目标。  
  
他们很少交流。他们很少相聚。Erik总感觉在Cecilia Reyes的报告中有他的踪迹——他的身影在送下来给Erik活检的样本里，在某天突然出现在Erik桌上的那瓶白菊 [[2]]里——他一直把花摆在那儿精心照料，直到它开始凋零，接着第二天他回来上班时会发现花瓶里的花变成了蓝色的紫罗兰[[3]].  
  
Erik站在桥上。车晚点了，它应该在三分钟前就进站的。今夜虽然没有星光，但却很温暖。Erik并不介意。  
  
他胳膊底下夹了满满的一叠文件，里面每一个字都是他想要拯救别人生命的希望。  
  
他斜倚在栏杆上，望着无际的地平线。  
  
他低头看了看河面，他在静静地等待。  


  
—FIN—

 

[38] 尺骨-位于前臂内侧。

[39] 白菊的花语是高尚。

[40] 蓝色的紫罗兰的花语是‘我对你永远忠诚’。

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后  
> _(:з」∠)_没有一丝丝防备就完结了...速度比我意料中的还要快2333  
> 这篇文送给小天使八荒！说起来灯灯我们认识快一年了吧_(:з」∠)_认识你我真的非常非常开心！谢谢你给我提供各种各样的帮助！没有它们大概我现在还是一直在沉迷游戏吧orz...感谢你让我成为了更好的人QUQ【shenmegui
> 
> 我真的非常喜欢这一篇文 不光是因为这个AU很带感 不光是因为它的剧情够虐学术肉够带感【喂】 还有一个非常重要的原因就是因为它的感情真的太真实 真实得让我在翻译的时候有好几个地方都虐得哭了出来...大概是因为翻译的时候总会不经意地代入自己的感情经历吧233  
> 特别是Erik牵着Charles的手 终于说出那一句‘我爱你’时...真是虐得我生活不能自理哭得个没停...orz【身为一个虐点清奇的后妈啊..._(:з」∠)_】
> 
> 这些真实的描述并不算是最出彩的部分 最精彩的 还是它的结局  
> 借用SY上一位GN的描述 它的结局就是“医德楷模万给了妙手回春查一个first·class的故事”仔细想想其实真的就是这样呀！！！  
> 其实呀他们两个人都是事业型的男人 结局会变成这样我真是一点都不意外  
> spicy说这整个故事的主题就是uncertain 确实是这样没错 在这个故事里 总是在不经意的地方暗藏着各种神转折 你永远不能预料到下一节究竟是什么样的内容  
> 比起正剧里两人真.分道扬镳的结局...这个AU里的反而让我无比欣慰呢...TuT...  
> spicy虽然没有说Erik和Charles在这个AU里的结局究竟如何 但是我相信他们一定会成功处理好Shaw的事情 然后两人幸福地生活在一起的！！！【好歹他们也还会偷偷送点礼物什么的呀~用花语来表白简直是浪漫到爆炸嘛www】  
> 毕竟宇宙的终极真理可是AU里的EC一定会HE呀~
> 
> 最后感谢一直读到这里 不嫌弃我的渣渣翻译的你>


End file.
